Son of the Queens
by Roman trooper
Summary: What if Percy had a little brother? What if that said brother was the shared son of the Queen goddess? Join Percy and Naruto as they take on the world of the myths as brothers-in-arms.
1. Chapter 1

**One or Two Shot Story that I have had on the back burner of my mind.**

 **I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson.**

* * *

Sally Jackson hummed as she walked up the steps of the NY Academy for young women. Her Sweet on America uniform ruffled in the breeze. As she entered she thought about the fact that the headmistresses of the school was letting her son learn a the all girls school. Her dear childhood friend met her was she went though the door of the school by surprising her with a hug. She was wearing a light green dress with a simple touch of make up. Her blonde hair trailed freely down her back as she held on to Sally. Miss Abigael was the headmistresses of the school and was glad to see her friend.

"Sally dear, how was your day?" She inquired as they separated. "No problems at work today?"

"I had a fine day today Abigael," Sally answered. "In fact, my boss gave me the rest of this week and the next off with payed vacation time. He said that I need to send more time with my boys and to relax a bit..."

Abigael frowned as she saw Sally's face fall. She had her suspicions that Sally's husband was beating her and was abusing her children but could never get her friend to tell her anything. Sally would just wave it off and say that she was fine, but Abigael knew better. Tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her ears she wondered what she would say to her friend and the mother of the most sweetest little boy she had ever met. Many of her staff and the girls in the academy had a soft spot for the adopted son of Sally and all of them thought of the boy as a little brother.

Abigael smiled as she recalled when she had met the boy. It was her turn to host a girls get together and Sally had been running late that night. She had just taken Percy to another boarding school and wasn't able to find a baby sitter for her child. The walrus of a man she called a husband was out of town on a so-called meeting. So she had brought her four year old son. The boy was kind and polite for a four year old. His little blue eyes seemed to sparkle with some hidden secret that only he knew whenever he was happy or excited. Unlike his older brother Percy, Sally's youngest rarely got into trouble that involved strange events as many of the girls stood up for him in his defense when something did happen.

'Like the noodle incidence' She thought. How in the world did it happen she didn't want to know, considering that it involved the once proud members of the NYPD's and NYFD's honor. Shaking her head she opened the door to the room where Sally's son was. "Time to go Naruto, your Mother's here~" She started only to clasp a hand over her mouth to stop her self from laughing. Looking around her, Sally looked at her son and barked out a laugh. There was Naruto surrounded by sheepish teenage girls, dressed as a little girl.

He was wearing a skirt that went down to his knees, and a light blue shirt that complimented his eyes. His long hair was put up in twin pony tails down his back. On his feet were a pair of black Mary Jane's shoes with a little bow at the ends and knee high socks. The look was complete with lip gloss, a little blush to bring out his cheeks, and a touch up to his eyes to bring them out. The thing was, the poor boy looked like he was a natural girl and not the male that he truly was.

Naruto, seeing that his mother was there tried to wave to her but was stopped by the red haired girl that was doing his finger nails. "Naruto~, hold still. I need to finish and if you move I'll have to start over. You don't want that, do you?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nooo~"

"Then hold still." Sally smiled as her son waited for the girl to finish. He was such a sweet heart that it was a shame that he was a boy. Many of the women and girls thought Naruto was too feminine to be a boy, but Sally knew that was because he was such a mommies boy. He helped her clean the apartment where they lived as best as his little body could do. He was a good cook and could snitch and sew well enough to fix minor items.

Clearing her throat, she spoke up. "I would love to have my son back ladies. So can you finish up? My son will be back next year so you all can dress him up when he gets back."

"~Aww~" The girls and Naruto whined. Naruto was whining because he liked it when everyone was happy and that he had to leave his frines for the summer. Feeling bad for the girls and her son Sally thought up a soution.

"How about I take a picture of all of you together? One for Naruto and you all can photo copy an image for yourselves?" The group of looked at each other then at Sally and nodded. Smiling, Abigael left to find a camera.

'I need to get a picture for myself.'

...

"Bye Naruto~." The girls called as Sally drove away from the school. Back in his T-shirt and shorts, Naruto looked like how she have left him for the day.

"So honey," Sally began, "how was your day?"

Naruto beamed at his adopted mother. "It was great. We did math, writhing, arts & craft, and a science project. Then we did dress up..."

Sally listened as her child t

old her about his day. Everything was normal about his day until. "...There was this one girl that was looking at me weird. And she was flickering like the TV when then channel is set right."

Sally's heart froze. 'No, please no. Please let it because he is a clear sighted mortal like me. I don't know if I could bear it if he was like Percy. I don't want my children to be heroes and die.' "Perhaps you were seeing things dear. It was around the time you take a nap, yes?"

Naruto thought it over. "Maybe." He spoke softly.

Sally reached over from her seat and gave her son a hug. "Cheer up honey. We're going to see your older brother when we get home then the three of you are going to the beach. Wouldn't that be fun?" Smiling at each other they held on to each other for a few moments before she went back to driving.

* * *

High above on Mt. Olympus, three ladies watched as their shared son share a moment with his adopted mother. They knew that they had to send him to camp and when they did, all Hades would break loose as their so called husbands freaked out. Until then, they waited as their plans for Naruto to come into effect.

Until then, they waited.

* * *

 **And that is all folks. Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the separate stories that are fused here**

* * *

Sally watched as her two boys played in the surf of the ocean, thinking about how different her sons were from each other. Her biological son Percy had sea green eyes, black hair, a swimmers build, and a poor luck with nearly anything to do with a school. 'At least this year he didn't cause me to pay several thousand dollars to pay for damages.' She mused as thought about the fact that he was expelled ... again. She giggled as she watched as Percy splashed his brother. The younger of the duo fell and as Percy went to pick him up, Naruto tackled him into the sand.

"I win!" Naruto cheered until his brother reached up and tickled his sides.

'Percy is so protective of his little brother,' Sally thought as she shook her head to the boy's attics. 'It would kill him if he was separated from Naruto any time longer then necessary. I don't know if I could bear my eldest going to camp as Naruto was looking forward to spending time with his brother.' Biting her lip, Sally Jackson knew that she had to tell her sons and that would break their hearts. 'I'll tell them at the camp fire.'

...

Naruto finally was able to escape his brothers tickling and raced to the cabin to dry off. "I'll beat you next time!" He called out as he raced over the sand and beach grass, feeling happy and excited. 'I will beat him, dattebayo!' He thought as he neared the cabin. Not thinking, he opened the door to the building, only to be tackled by an orange mass.

"GAH! You stupid fox!" Naruto yelled as he and the said fox tumbled head over end on the ground fighting. "I won't forgive you this time!"

"NARUTO JACKSON, WHAT ARE YO DOING!?" Naruto looked up to see the angry eyes of his mother. She cocked an eyebrow. "Well?"

Naruto, covered with dirt and sand, pointed to his side. "It was Kuyubi's fault mom, he tacked me as soon as I opened the door and~"

"Naruto," Sally began as she put her head into her hand. With her other she pointed at the fox. "Kyuubi's a stuffed nine tailed fox that you got for you birthday. He isn't alive and he reached you shoulders. You must have left him on the counter next to the door and he fell on you. Now let's get inside to you you two fixed up."

"This isn't over." Naruto growled at Kyuubi as his mother picked him up low enough so that only the fox could only hear.

 **"Says the brat that was cheating. We agreed not to use are teeth and you bit me. Also, you didn't even give me the tuna that you promised me today. The seagulls were good thought, but you owe me several cans."**

Kyuubi smirked as Naruto yelled at him as Sally ignored her son's one sided conversation. She didn't understand her son's instance that his stuffed nine tailed fox was a six foot tall bipedal fox that talked. 'Kyuubi', as Naruto preferred to call his toy, was her son's best friend at times and enemy for others. 'One day, Naruto will forget that it is just a stuffed animal and not a person.' She thought as she carried her son. 'Althought, I do have to wonder why it looks like there is blood and seagull feathers all over its mouth.'

Sally entered the cabin with her son and Kyuubi. "Go on Naruto get cleaned off. Then let me take care of your owies, OK?" Sally said in a teasing voice as she put down her son and messed up his hair. Naruto pouted and Sally resisted the urge to squeal at his cute face he made. Naruto raced off to get clean and Sally walked over to closet to get out the med and sewing kits.

"Hey mom." Percy greeted his mother as he went over to the cooler, getting out a blue Gatorade. "Where's Naruto?"

"Taking a shower. I caught him fighting his stuffed fox again. One of these days it's going to be too damaged to fix and I will have to throw it away. Your brother will be so heartbroken and I do not know how he would take it." Sally sighed and turned to face Naruto's stuffed fox. Only to blink at the empty spot. "Percy? Did you move Naruto's fox? It was on the counter just before you came it."

"No mom, I didn't see it when I came in. Maybe Naruto took it." Sally nodded with Percy's answer. It was no big deal, as long as she fixed it up as well as her youngest it wasn't a big deal that it disappeared.

After all, it didn't get up and walk away.

...

 **"Your adopted mother was going to patch me up without** **anesthetic again. Doesn't she know that being sewed up with a needle and thread hurts?"  
** Kyuubi said to Naruto while sitting outside the shower.

"You keep telling and and I tried telling her that you need it, but she always says that foxes, especially nine tailed ones don't need it." Naruto replied to his friend.

Kyuubi snorted. **"I hope she understands how I feel when she needed to to stitched up without anesthetic. That will teach her."  
**

"Hey! that's my mom you know and that would mean that something terrible would have to happen to her." Naruto scolded his friend. Kyuubi rolled it's eyes.

 **"Whatever."**

"Hey Naruto, you done yet?" Percy asked as he came around the cabin.

"Almost!" Naruto turned off the water and grabbed his towel. "All done!"

"Mom waiting for you and Kyuubi to get inside." Percy told his little brother as he stepped into the shower. Naruto nodded and ran off with Kyuubi draped over his shoulders, tails on the ground dragging. As he disappeared around the corner, Percy could hear Naruto's one sided conversation with his stuffed animal.

"No, you cannot eat my brother even if he smells!" "What do you mean I'm weak!" "See here you-"

Percy shook his head and let the water clean him off, ignoring the strange arument that his brother was having with a stuffed animal. 'I still don't believe it when mom said I did the same thing, only with a stuffed blue whale.' Percy thought. '...Blue whales are cooler than a nine tailed fox too.'

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and blinked when he saw a bearded face that he didn't know. "W-who are you? W-where am I?"

The man smiled and got a twinkle in his eyes. "Who am I? Well, I guess that I can reintroduce myself. You know me as Percy's Latin teacher from a while back." Naruto thought back to when he came with his mother to Percy's school to give his brother a home cooked meal. "As for where you are, you're at Camp Half-Blood."

* * *

 **I did not expect to have another chapter up so soon, but I had an idea that I had to put down before I forgot. Please remember to leave me lots of review. Bye  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I didn't realize that this story was a hit until I looked at the # of favorites and following folks. Thank you for all of your support and I hoe you enjoy this chapter. And sorry, but Kyuubi is not be reviled to Sally, Percy, or anyone at this time. Kyuubi is like Hobbes, a stuffed animal to those that cannot see it for what it truly is. It adds to the humor. I am not sure what gender Kyuubi should be. If I want to follow the comic strip, Kyuubi like Hobbes, would be male, but a female Kyuubi would add to the humor and make more event more interesting. I will put up a poll when I am forced to make a choice on the topic.  
**

* * *

"No no no. She needs to wear the pink one with these heels!"

"NO! The blue blouse and lavender skirt will be perfect!"

"I think that her nails should be a nice red. What do you think Lacy?"

"I think she is trying to escape again."

Naruto pulled at heaved at the bindings that held him to the chair, surrounded by girls from the Aphrodite's cabin. They caught sight of him when he left the big house and thought he needed a makeover as he was too girly looking to be a boy. He didn't want to be given a make over but they were rather forceful of their views. It didn't help that he naturally looked like a young girl too. The girls at the NYGA were the only ones that he let giving him a make over as they said it was for their grades.

For some reason they gigged or turned their faces away each time they said that thought.

"KYUUBI HELP ME!" Naruto yelled out.

 **"MPHF. In a bit kit, these cookies are delicious and the tea is simply too good to pass up."**

"How can you be drinking tea and eating cookies when your friend is- HEY! You just said you're eating cookies! No fair, I want some too." Kyuubi made exaggerated eating sounds of someone who is enjoying a good meal. Naruto tugged on his bonds harder as to get to the cookies before Kyuubi ate them all.

It didn't help when Kyuubi started to talk to the other stuffed animals about said cookies. **"Oh yes, Mr. Bumkins, Naruto is such a pain at times... Oh yes, he has yet to give me the tuna that he so promised... More tea? Why yes Miss Piggy, I would love some... I do belive that Naruto would have loved to join us, but he is rather tied up at the moment with his new friends... Oh yes I am enjoying these cookies to much..."  
** 'When I get out of this I am going to turn that fur ball into a fur coat. That will teach him from keeping me from cookies,' Naruto thought as glared in the general area of Kyuubi.

The girls of the cabin didn't pay any attention to Naruto as they were too busy chatting about what Naruto should wear and what kinds of make up he should be wearing. There was no guys in the cabin as the girls kicked them out, saying that it was improper for a boy to see a girl naked or indecent. As soon as the last boy was out, but Naruto, they locked up the entrance and covered the windows then provided to strip Naruto to his underwear. They let Naruto keep them on, saying that even if they were boy's underwear, they looked good on him and they looked at least like girl boxers.

Now here he was, tied up with chatting girls trying to figure out an outfit that would fit a 'girl' of her statue. Three guess who the lucky girl was. Naruto's eyes lit up when the bindings for his left hand came undone. His joy was short lived as a hand came to his cheek and brushed against his whisker markings. 'Don't purr, oh please don't purr.' He thought as he fear the consequence of doing so. "Purr" 'Oh no.'

The chatting stopped as soon as the girls hear the noise. "Did she purr?"

"I think so."

"Stroke her markings again."

'Oh no.' The hand that was not moving started up again, this time up and down with feeling of gentleness like a lover does to their other. Naruto started to purr louder and lean into the hand. His eyes glazed over and he relaxed.

"Oh this is soo cute." One girl squealed

Another nodded in agreement. "I know. She reminds me of a fox that I raised when I was younger until it died. The purring is more like a cat's thought."

"That gives me an idea! Why don't we dress her as a fox?"

"I have just the thing!" The girl named lacy squealed out as she raced to her chest. Digging around she pulled out a shirt for the camp, a dark range pair of pants, some dark colored cat ears, and a long orange sock. She raced back to the group with the items in hand. "Let's use these."

In seconds Naruto was dressed up with the sock acting as his tail. Several of the older girls did make up to complete the look. Kyuubi took one look at Naruto and fell to the floor howling in laughter. Naruto glared at his friend before a thought struck his mind.

"It's missing something." At those words the girl's eyes lit up and nodded. The one called Drew nodded and walked over to where Kyuubi was and picked up the stuffed animal. Pulling out a ribbon she tied a pink bow around Kyuubis's neck and placed him on Naruto's lap. The girls all stepped back and amired their work, gushing on how cute the scene was.

 **"I hate you kit. The bow doesn't even match my color. I the great Kyuubi, reduced to being a play thing..."**

"If you had helped me we both would have escaped with the cookies." Naruto hissed at the fox.

 **"About the cookies..."**

"You didn't..."

 **"They were too good to pass up."**

"Now lets eat. Manet brought in cookies from her father's factory today and they are some of the rarest ones he could get her hands on." The girls turned to get to the cookies and saw that there was only crumbs. Kyuubi, seeing things were about to get hairy raced out the door, with Naruto right behind him, intending to murder his friend for eating the cookies.

The boys of Aphrodite's cabin were bowled over as they sat around the grass in front of their cabin by two orange masses. Thinking that it was the poor kid that was taken by their sisters to be given a makeover and the kid's stuffed fox, they didn't realize that they had cookie crumbs spatted all over them when Kyuubi passed by. The girls noticed thought and unleash their feminine fury on the poor boys on the idea that their brothers ate their cookies.

Naruto, so focus on killing kyuubi, didn't notice until it was too late hit a person with their back turned.

"Hey, who are you brat?" The girl glared at Naruto until she got a gleam in her eyes. Grabbing him by the scruff of his neck the girl, Clarisse, smirked. "You are one of the two newbies. I was going to introduce your brother to the toilets but I think that you should go first."

Clarisse started toward the girl's restroom with Naruto in her hands. Naruto tried to escape, but she was too strong for him. She was about to enter before a voice called out.

"HEY!"

* * *

 **I did this chapter in around an hour, so I hope you all enjoy. I was bored from studding for finas tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not want to deal with idiots at times. I mean, who's bright idea is it to clone a T-rex? And yes, I am being serious about the T-rex. Some guys are trying to clone one. Better get a lawyer.**

 **To Stitches034: No his mother won't claim him right away. In the books, a half-blood usally isn't claimed for a while to never until the fifth book.**

 **To Guest: Maybe later I will add other Naruto characters, but I want that to be in another arch of the story.**

* * *

Naruto stood in the middle of the girls bathroom floor next to a blonde girl. Both were soaked, the girl more than Naruto as she had shielded him with her body, with toilet water. His brother was in the only dry spot in the entire room for some reason. The trio looked at each other silently then walked to the entrance of the girl's restroom to see Clarisse and her siblings (Naruto didn't know that they were), floundering in the mud made from the toilet water.

 **"Aww, I miss out on something interesting."**

"Not much, Kyuubi. That gorilla of a girl and her friends were going to introduce me to the drainage ability of a toilet close up and personal like." Naruto grumbled to his friend. He then brightened up and spoke excitedly, "But bro did this thing with the toilets and had the water push the bullies away."

Kyuubi yawned. **"That's nice kit. But you now stink up a storm"**

"Not my fault. At least I no longer look like a little girl playing dress up."

 **"But now you smell and we both know what that means."** Kyuubi grinned at Naruto's horrified look.

"...No..."

 **"Yes,"** Kyuubi crackled. **"Bath time."**

* * *

'At least it wasn't a bath.' Naruto thought to him self as he stepped out of the Hermes restroom freshly showered with a towel around his waist.

"Oi, Naruto! Here's some shorts for you to wear and we're out of camp shirts your size right now so here's a shirt from the bin." The counselor for cabin 11, Luke Castellan, handed Naruto his new clothes. Nodding his head in thanks, Naruto reenteed the restroom and put them on. When he came out he was wearing a pair of dark blue shorts, his sneakers, and a red, striped t-shirt.

Percy gave his brother a high five as Naruto walked out of the cabin. The blonde girl from earlier was with him. "How are you doing little bro?"

"Fine." Naruto answered him as he stared at the blonde girl. Percy seeing this, was quick into introducing his brother to the girl.

"Naruto , this is Annabeth. Annabeth, this is my little brother, Naruto." Annabeth's eyes blinked in surprise.

"That's your brother?" She asked, shocked that the younger boy in front of her was a male. 'He looks more like a girl then anything else.' "I thought he was a she."

"I get that a lot." Naruto pouted as he silently cursed his girly looks. Something that Percy never seemed to let him forget, but at least he made sure that his little bro wasn't picked on too much because of it.

"...I... You..." Annabeth shook her head. Her female pride wouldn't except the fact that Naruto looked so much like a natural girl, far more then some of her sisters or some of the younger female campers. 'If he's a son of Apollo or Aphrodite I could understand as Aphrodite's sons do look girly at times and Apollo's until they fill out. But if not...'

Annabeth was taken from her thinking as Naruto started to talk to his stuff animal next to him. "Do you think that what I am wearing reminds you of something?... I don't know why but if feels like I'm impersonating someone who wears the exact thing that I am wearing right now with blonde hair was well who talks to his best friend that no one can see isn't just a stuffed animal..."

"So Naruto, do you have any idea who your godly parent is?" Naruto looked at her strangely.

"Huh? I thought this place was just a camp."

Annabeth shook her head. "Well, yes... But this is a special camp for people like us. We're demigods and-"

"Whats a demigod?" Naruto asked genuine confusion.

"A demigod is a child born of a mortal and a god or goddess." Annabeth answered with a hint of something that Naruto could not identify. Humming she looked Naruto over. "Percy said that you were adopted, correct?"

Naruto nodded sadly with hurt feelings. Even if he had a mother though Sally Jackson, it was not the same as knowing where he came from and how his true family was. Annabeth seeing that she had hurt his feelings, gave Naruto a hug.

 **"What, no hug for me?"** Kyuubi spoke sarcaistly as the duo separated. Pecry stood where he was, more interested to the fact that Luke was walking up to them.

"Heya Percy, Naruto, how's the first day going for you?"

"Fine." "Ok.."

Luke frowned at Naruto soft tone. Looking over the scene he wince and had a dark look pass over him for a second. Only Kyuubi noticed the look that passed over him. **'That boy is more than what he appears. I better keep an eye on him as he reminds me of an Uchiha.'** Kyuubi thought with narrow eyes.

* * *

The next few days were interesting for the two brothers as they went around doing activities while the cabin heads and Chiron tried to figure out Percy's and Naruto's godly parents. Mr. D, as the camp liked to call him as he wanted to be called that for some reason Naruto did not get, was more interested in Naruto then his brother. The two were the talk of the camp as they were the newest campers this year. Naruto enjoyed camp like his brother, but both had a hard time trying to find an actively that fit them. Percy more than Naruto.

Archery class with the Apollo kids  


High point was when Percy shot Chiron in the ass. Naruto was able to use the bow, but he wasn't strong enough to draw the string back enough to hit the target from an acceptable distance. He had a great grouping that Chiron praised him for. The Apollo campers said he might be one of theirs but until he was claimed they didn't know if it was in his blood or talent. Kyuubi spent most of the time avoiding being shot at by Percy. Several arrows did hit and piece his tails. One of the Athena girls fixed Kyuubi for Naruto, but she had him promise to model for her in return someday. He agreed to the deal as she was the best sempstress in the camp currently.

Foot racing with the Hermes and Dryads  


Percy and Naruto were left in the dust by the Dryads. However, Naruto had more stamina then his brother so he was able to go longer. Percy was humiliated that he was slower then a tree but felt better when told that hey had centuries of practice from running away from love sick gods. Naruto was more concerned about the fact that the Dryads were too close to he when he tripped and fell. They spent several minutes to his horror to take turns to rub his cheeks and sitting him on their laps. He didn't mind sitting on their laps as they gossiped about things his mind didn't understand yet and pressed their bodies against him. 'I wonder why the older guys and Satyrs are looking like they want to kill me,' He wondered as he shifted his weight on the Dryad that was holding him.

Arts and Crafts with the Hesphaetus campers  


Naruto didn't have the strengh yet to use the froge but he helped the rest of the goup by tending the fire and racing around to get tools for the Hephaestus campers. Percy enjoyed the class as he was able to partly forge a sword.

Greek reading and writing with Annabeth

Percy knew how to read so he had the easiest time with this activity then his brother, who was still learning to read. Even with Kyuubi, Percy, and Annabeth helping Naruto, the poor kid was out of his league for the time being.

Gardening with Demeters cabin

Percy learned that he lacked a green thumb and left before he could cause more damage. Naruto was able to show that he had some talent here, but he got into an argument with one of the boys over several holes where the campers were growing flowers. The boy did not believe Naruto when he was told that it was Kyuubi's fault. Saying that there was not way that a stuffed animal could dig, he had Naruto fill in the holes.

Naruto got back at him by via water balloons filled with pain and pinned it on the Stroll brothers.

Canoeing

Percy shined in this area while his brother did decently. While his brother got first in the race, Naruto got third as he had a hard time turning around with his boat.

Then came the day that all the campers were waiting for.

* * *

 **Ok, next time it is capture the flag. I will be posting a new chapter when I feel like it and after I work on my other stories. Review and good bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**I really dislike finals in collage. I will not go on as those who know can agree that sometimes, that final you took effects your grade by making or breaking it. Anywho, here is the fifth chapter in this tell of Percy's little brother Naruto. Enjoy and please read the authors note at the end of this chapter. Thanks.  
**

* * *

Naruto felt odd in his armor for capture the flag. One of the Strolls was helping him tighten and straighten his armor, while the other was checking the bags that they had brought for the game. Percy was on the other side of the table, trying to find a sword that he could wield.

"So what are the rules that Chiron forgot to tell us?" Naruto asked as he reached for his helmet after his armor was properly put on, although a bit big on him.

"Other then make sure that you watch your back for monsters that weren't cleared out, you should be fine. Unless the Ares campers use you to to back at your brother." Connor said as he handed Naruto a bag. Connor and Travis had taken Naruto in as their apprentice prankster after he had framed them for the paint filled water balloon prank Naruto pulled off. Looking inside the bag, Naruto saw that the brothers had filled it with pranking supplies for the game. There was a can of whip cream, some stink and smoke bombs, a water gun filled with paint, a bottle of itching powder, and...

"What is this?" Naruto asked as he took out a box with a word on it he didn't know.

Connor turned red in the face as Travis spoke in a tone that sounded serous. "They are balloons Naruto, a special brand that we smuggled into camp."

Mr. D who happened to be looking in the direction of Naruto started to snicker into his hand. Naruto, not seeing this, took one of the 'balloons' out. "They look strange for balloons." Percy was too busy talking to Luke about something and didn't notice the growing snickers as Naruto spoke in a loud voice, "Why is each a different flavor? Are they for making the water that is put in taste better or am I supposed to fill it with cream?"

Connor was trying to keep from bursting a gut as well as most of the guys who knew what Naruto had said unintentionally. The girls who also knew were too red faced to tell Naruto what he had could be taken the wrong way. Mr. D was making sure that he got this video taped for black mail or to use for the annual funnest Olympus home video showing for the next time the winter solstice.

The fun came to end do to Chiron taking away the box of 'balloons' and telling the Scroll brothers that they had to clean the toilets for all the cabins for a week for their stunt. Naruto protested, asking why the trainer was taking his balloons and to many of the campers snickers,watched as Chiron tried to come up with an answer to the innocent boy's request to have what he believed to be balloons.

Giving up he just walked away, with Naruto protesting until Liz, the girl who fixed up Kyuubi, distracted Naruto so that he would forget about the 'balloons.' Naruto quickly forgot about the balloons as Liz told him what he was to be doing.

"You will be sticking with me, Naruto. We'll be inside our territory as lookouts and distractions as the red team tries to get out flag."

"What about Kyuubi," Naruto asked as he lifted up his stuffed animal. A blue head band was around it's head and it wore a simple commando vest unzipped. Mark, an Ares camper, gave it to Naruto after Naruto bested the older boy in hand to hand combat. Liz did not know the details, as Mark was not forthcoming and Naruto was bribed by the older camper to keep quite. All Mark said on the issue that Naruto could be either an Athena camper or just a clever Are's kid.

"Kyuubi can, err, watch the game with Mr.D? The first part was towards Naruto and the seconds towards Mr. D. The gears in Liz's head were turning as she thought on how she could come up with a logical and pleasant sounding reasoning that would have Naruto leave his stuffed toy at the table or cabin. While her sister Annabeth was the cabin head, Liz was also a candidate for the position as the eldest child of the goddess and had the same amount of beads as Annabeth. The only reason she was not the cabin head was because she did not want it and she was gone from the camp until summer time as she was trying to become a fashion designer.

Naruto frown but nodded. Walking up to Mr. D, he asked the immortal if he could watch Kyuubi until he could collect it after the game. Mr. D rolled hid eyes and agreed. If only because Naruto gave him the puppy eyes and the feeling of Hestia looking at him as if to say 'you better do so or else.'

Soon after the game began.

* * *

 _Our hero Spaceman Sniff was hiding behind a rather large rock as he tried to find out what the evil Zogs were up too. His ally, the strange owl creature was nearby, perched on what looked like a rotten giant weed. The Zogs had taken our hero's ship and without it out hero could not escape this arena of doom.  
_

 _"Gashf eafeh jjeras fii." The creature spoke to our hero as several of the Zogs came into view as they moved though the darken landscape. Taking out his Death Ray Zorcher, he set the level to 'Deep Fat-Fry.' Taking a close look at the approaching Zogs, he identified them as the seducer-swarm-maul class. Think back to his encounters with this type, our hero made a plan to avoid their attack of overly affection of death. Taking out a_ _Demise-O-Bomb, he stepped out from behind the rock.  
_

...

"Hey it's Naruto!"

"Oooh I want to stroke his whiskers again!"

"Maybe we should capture him and bring him to the other girls. But what is he doing?"

...

 _Blast it. The Zogs have noticed our hero and were heading straight for him, clearly to take him back to the nest for their horrible treatment before killing him. Acting fast, Spaceman Sniff threw his bomb yelling, "Take that you filthy creatures! Die!" The bomb hit true and out hero waited to see if it was effective. His ally let out an alarm as it was attacked by a bigger and bulkier version of the Zogs. She was doing well, but she was then attacked for the side from another the some class._

 _A low grow came form the smoke and our hero gasped as the trio emerged unharmed, but extremely angry. The one that closest hissed out at our hero. Not wanting to know what these ugly creatures wanted, Spaceman Sniff raced away on his jet pack, quickly and rapidly leaving the area._

...

Liz and the sons of Mr. D looked at the rapidly fading form of Naruto running away, screaming as the girls from cabin ten raced after him.

...

 _Oorks, it seems that the foul creatures have jet packs of their own. Our hero fires his weapon, only to find that it is only an irritant to his foes. "Gasd ourtr Spaceman Sniff!" One of the creatures roared at out hero as he raced away. Taking a look at his inventory, our hero quickly mixed the experimental powered into his blaster. Taking aim, he fired and to his satiation, one of the creatures went down._

 _..._

"Argh! That little brat if he wasn't so cute I would skin him alive!" Yelled Aphrodite's daughter number one as she rolled on the ground trying to relive the itching and stink.

Her sisters quickly hide behind a tree to avoid being hit. "I think that maybe I should use my charm speak," grumbled girl number two as Naruto took pop shots with his water gun. She quickly hit the ground and rolled as a paint filled water balloon broke over her head. Growling she came up with a plan. Telling her fellow sister next to her the plan, as their fallen member was out of it, they spilt up.

...

 _Spaceman Sniff waited for the last two Zogs to show themselves as their fallen comrade was either dying or just faking its actions. Acting quickly he raced around the rock to attack the survivors. "Gadfa!" Yelled one of the Zogs as it captured our hero in its arms. The other appeared quickly, drawn in by its fellow Zogs cries of victory. The quickly took our hero's weapon and started to attack our hero by using their evil Zog seductions. Our hero must stay strong._

 _..._

"What is he talking about?"

"I have no idea, but I think that revenge is in order. Hold him still as I use my talent to make him surrender and follow us."

"Well hurry up, he's starting to kick harder."

"Spaceman Sniff will never surrender you evil hags-" Naruto yelled as he struggled against the far stronger girl.

"He did not."

"He did."

"..."

"..."

"I think that he should be proper punished." Reaching out, daughter number three stroked he's cheeks causing Naruto to start purring. Grinning she reached out and pinched Naruto's cheeks. "Owowowow!" Naruto cried as she pulled.

Looking at him dead in the eyes she asked with a smile and twinkle in her eyes, "I will let go if you promise to apologize for calling us hags."

Naruto tried to shake his said, as Spaceman Sniff would never surrender, but the second girl pinched his butt and he cried out in pain. The girl let go and slowly started to rub the area to calm the pain. The girl who was holding his face let go of his left cheek and started to rub his side. Other the stress of the pain and pleasure Naruto surrendered.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." The girls grinned and let him go.

"No lets get you to prison and-" A horn blew though the woods, signing the end of the game. Rolling her eyes, Silena Beauregard looked at her sister and Naruto with a neutral expression. "Never mind, lets go see who won."

* * *

Naruto sighed as he walked aimlessly around the cabin green. Kyuubi was nowhere to be found as he said that he wanted to spy on the quote, 'Sexy dryads and nymphs who were bathing in the creek around this time,' whatever that meant. The Hermes cabin were in the middle of sword fight class. Mr. D's sons were with the Demeter cabin working in the strawberry fields. The children of Athena and Hephaestus were working together on some sort of project. The Apollo and Aphrodite cabins were split between doing a volleyball match (the boys) and getting a tan (the girls). As for the Ares campers... They were taking a special archery class with Chiron after one of the boys from the cabin tried to do a trick shot and nearly shot Chiron.

Kicking a small rock in his path, Naruto sat down next to the hearth. 'I'm so bored,' He thought as he closed his eyes.

"Need something?" Naruto opened his eyes and looked to his left. There off to the side was a girl that he had never really noticed. She smiled at Naruto as she tucked some of her brown hair out of the way with one of her hands ans the other poked at the logs with a prod. Her eyes seemed to reflex the fire in them, but at a softer and friendlier glow. "Or was that rock just in the way?"

Shaking his head, Naruto looked at her then huffed and turned away. "It's nothing."

"Your actions tell me that it is more then nothing. You want to talk about it? I have cookies." Naruto looked out from the corner of his eye and saw that the girl had pulled up a lunch box and placed it on her lap. Taking out a cookie she teased Naruto by slowly eating one right in front of him. "They always taste better with someone to share them with."

Naruto's tummy rumbled and he blushed. The girl giggled as he rubbed the back of his head. Walking over to the girl he sat down and took one of the cookies. After a bite his eyes started to water. "This," he started, "tastes like mom's cookies."

"I'll take that as a complement then." The duo ate in silence for a while before she asked, "is it OK if I brushed your hair?"

"Knock yourself out." Grinning, she took a brush that Naruto did not notice before and started on his hair.

"You need to either cut your hair or take better care of your hair." She said as she brushed. Naruto hummed as she stoked his hair with her brush. Naruto jerked as she brushed out a tangle. The girl hit him lightly with her hairbrush. "Don't move."

"Sorry." The duo were quite for a bit as she brushed his hair. "It's about my brother Percy."

The girl stayed quite as Naruto explained how his brother got to leave the camp and got to know who his father was, while as for himself had to stay at the camp and not know who either of his parents were. "... It's not fair."

"The world is, and never was, fair Naruto. Perhaps your godly parent wants you to grow stronger so that when you are claimed, you are given the honor based on your own merits."

Naruto pointed at the Hermes campers in the distance. "Many of them were never claimed. Why are some claimed and others not? I understand slightly that the gods do not want to play favorites, but aren't they doing so by claiming some but not others? Why is it that because that we are sired by them we have to listen to the gods?"

The girl was silent as she thought up an answer to the upset boy. "I can see your argument and I agree. But the gods are prideful, so if you want to do something about it, you will have to become a great hero."

"Then I will become even greater then even the legendary heroes of the past." Naruto declared with his finger raised up.

"Perhaps Naruto, but for now, let me finish your hair."

* * *

 **Note: So that is the ending of this chapter. As you all noticed, Naruto was not claimed. I want to hold off on having his parents claim him do to factors in the story. This will make the confrontation between the brother and Luke more interesting then in the Lighting Thief. As this story processes, I hope that I keep giving you all a good story. I'm not very good at this. Well, in any case, Naruto will play a role in the quest but in a way that I hope none of you will guess. So kick back, relax and review. Have a great spring break.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am back with chapter 6, enjoy.**

* * *

Hestia sang to herself as she cleaned her temple. Ever sense she met Naruto she had been feeling happier then usual. And it was showing in the way she moved and worked. Her latest batch of food was just as good as the feast she made for the celebration of the the gods first year of ruling. Her power pulsed of her in waves filled with happiness, making every passing immortal on Olympus wonder what was happening within the temple.

"And that is another batch of cookies," Hestia gigged as she pulled her batch of chocolate chip cookies off the rack. Using her powers to cool them down she put them into a lunch box. 'I hope that Naruto will enjoy these cookies just as well as the last batch.' She wondered as she walked into her bedroom. Going to her wardrobe, she hummed as she looked for a outfit to wear. Choosing one, she put it on like a mortal. True she could use her powers to put it on and have it fit perfectly, but she liked doing it like mortals.

Twirling around she looked in the mirror to judge her outfit. "Hmm, perhaps I should lose the curls." With a pulse of power, she straightened her hair and tied it up with a ribbon in a bow. Nodding to the image, she skipped out to get everything for her lunch date with Naruto. However before she could head to Camp Half-Blood, there was a knock on her temple doors. "Come in!"

* * *

Athena and Artemis stood out side the temple wondering what was going on with their fellow virgin goddess. After days working to keep the peace between her brothers, Hestia suddenly stopped, leaving only Demeter and Hera to try to calm the fighting brothers. No one noticed that she left until the first pulse of power left her temple. Zeus and Poseidon stopped their argument over Zeus's Bolt to send them to investigate.

"At least the two aren't fighting," Artemis said to Athena as they walked towards Hestia's temple.

"True, but until the Bolt is found there still the threat of war between the two. I hope my daughter will be able to retrieve the bolt even if it is the sea god's son's quest." Athena said smugly. Artemis rolled her eyes as Athena started to mutter about how the boy could have stolen the bolt, when the boy was so ignorant about his heritage. 'It makes no sense for my rival to have his son take the bolt. It is as if someone is playing Zeus's rivalry with his brother.'

"Instead of focusing on your rival, why don't we focus on the task at hand." Artemis growled at her half sister as they turned onto the street Hestia's temple was on. She had no time to deal with Athena's issues with her uncle. All she wanted to do was to get back to her hunt to track down that monster that was proving to be worthy prey. Another pulse of power hit and the sisters had to question the fact why Zeus had their aunt leave the council for their lazy brother Dionysus.

"That... was interesting." Athena said as she dusted off her dress.

"..." Artemis looked at her aunt's temple in confusion. "Was it just me or was that last one more powerful than the last?"

"...Perhaps we should hurry..."

The two sisters raced to the doors of the temple of the goddess of the hearth. Finding it lock, Athena and Artemis wondered if they should knock or just break in. After using their powers to determined if Hestia was alone and finding so they relaxed a bit. Artemis knocked as she did now want to be punished by Hestia again after the last time Artemis interrupted the elder goddess's concentration.

"Come in."

* * *

Naruto turned the page as he read the book Liz gave to him. She had given it to him so that he could practice his reading skills for both English and ancient Greek. It was a story about some cat in the hat and Naruto was enjoying it. Reaching up he pulled out a flower from one of the braids that the dryads made earlier in the day. The tree girls loved to play with his hair and they did a number on it today. His hair was braided into several braids that had flowers woven into them.

Currently, he was in the lap of a dryad named Juniper who was helping him understand some of the words as he stumbled along with his reading. They where by her tree in the forest as Naruto wanted to get away from the campers for a bit. He hated the looks that he was given do to his relation to Percy. His brother did not steal the god of sparks bolt. Percy wouldn't do that, but the head god seemed to think so. Now some of the campers kept him at arms distance as his brother could have started the next world war.

"OK Naruto, you should be heading back to the cabin green. You were going to meet a friend later today and I want you to get going before you forget."

Naruto looked at Juniper with his big blue eyes. "Aw, but I want to finish this without your help one time though." He complained as he got off her lap. She shook her head as the young boy wined about the fact that he couldn't finish the book by himself yet. Reaching out, she gave him a kiss to his cheek, causing the boy to blush pink. "Eww!" He cried out as he rubbed the spot where her lips met his cheek.

Chucking, she patted his rear to get him moving. "I'll see you later Naruto," she cooed as he started off. "Maybe next time you'll finish the story." She called out to his retreating form. Hearing a rumble by the pile of rocks called Zeus fist, the dryad hid in the branches. Narrowing her eyes at the from that was heading back to the camp she thought, 'What are you up to son of Hermes?'

...

A lone figure stalked its prey. It's eyes narrowed as the prey looked around, sensing something was amiss. After a few seconds the prey relaxed, thinking it was in no danger. The figure swayed it's tails back and forth as it moved stealthy in the underbrush. Getting into position, it crouched down. After a few seconds it leaped. Claws ready and teeth bared it headed towards the foolish prey that was walking unaware.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Naruto screamed as Kyuubi headed towards him from above. Kyuubi tackled him with a flying hug and the duo went end over end down the path, fighting. Dust flew as the duo rolled towards the green, fighting tooth and nail.

"YOU STUPID FOX!"

 **"SMELLY APE CHILD!"**

Over and over they argued as they rolled/fought out of the forest and onto the green. A satyr stepped out of the way looking on as Naruto fought his stuffed fox... And losing. "That kid has issues," he said as he went on his way towards the stables. Several campers watched as Naruto and his fox fought and rolled head over head though the green.

 **"I will win as I am the most powerful and the best looking fox there is,"** Kyuubi proclaimed as the duo heading towards the hearth, using one of it's tails to sucker hit Naruto in the gut.

"I will not lose to a nine tailed flea bag!" Naruto roared as he slugged Kyuubi in the eye. They rolled past the hearth, ignoring the flash signing the arrival of two goddess. Hestia and Artemis could only look as Naruto and Kyuubi rolled/fought towards hearth.

"...That is Naruto?" Artemis asked Hestia as the the duo stopped fighting, with the stuffed animal pinning Naruto down while Naruto choked it with is hands.

"Yes," Hestia answered her niece as she looked at the scene with wonder. Naruto, hearing her voice looked up.

"What are you doing? Help me fight this miserable little rug- Ow that hurt! No, I am not cheating you idiot. What did you say to me!?" The two goddesses looked on as the boy and the stuffed animal continued to fight. having enough, Hestia separated the duo.

"That is enough. Naruto you are being rude to your friend." Hestia chilled the boy once she got him and Kyuubi sitting down.

"Kyuubi started it," Naruto complained then glared at the stuffed nine tailed fox.

"Kyuubi is not the one in trouble ere Naruto. You are, so you are going to come with me and Arty here" -Artemis glared at the use of her brother's nickname for her- "And we are going to have a nice meal."

"..." Taking his silence as acceptance, Hestia started towards the beach, Artemis right behind her. Naruto looked at Kyuubi one last time. "Why is it all the girls take your side?"

 **"Because they know that foxes are far more superior to an ape like you."**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here we are at chapter seven of this story. I hope you will enjoy it. And no, Naruto will not be paired as I want him to be innocent about the opposite sex.  
**

* * *

Artemis looked at the blonde haired boy as he ate one of Hestia's cookies, her own still in her hands. Hestia was lying on her side on the sand on the other side of Naruto, head held up with one arm. The other was playing with Naruto's hair. Here was no one on the beach as Hestia had used her power to make sure that the trio would be left alone. Naruto seemed to be happy to be spending time with the goddess, even if he didn't know he was in the presence of the goddess of the hearth and the goddess of the hunt. Looking him over, Artemis noticed that the boy was too girly looking. If it wasn't for Hestia telling her about Naruto, she would have tried to recruit him.

'Well I still could,' She mused as she looked him over. 'He would have to agree to become a girl, but he is so cute as a boy. Those big blue/sapphire eyes so innocent to the would and the aura that he has... Gah, if Aphrodite heard my thoughts she wouldn't let me hear the end of it. But his whiskers are soo cute... I want to touch them.'

Reaching out, the goddess of the hunt's hand rubbed Naruto's cheeks. Naruto, not expecting this, let out a purr of pleasure. Artemis's and Hestia's eyes widened in surprise. Naruto realizing that his secret was discovered again, paled as Artemis let out a feminine giggle and grinned brightly as she looked at him with wonder and a teasing look to her eyes. Hestia was also looking at him; however, unlike Artemis, this was a glare of mock anger and hurt. Naruto scampered back as the two goddess rose up and towered over him.

"~Oooh Naruto~" Said boy gulped as Hestia's voice rang out. "~You didn't tell me that you purred. You need to be punished properly. What do you think Arty?~"

"~I agree. He should have shared his little secret.~ Artemis grinned as she looked down at the scared boy. "~In fact, he should be glad to let us pet him~"

"~I concur.~ With that the two goddess pounced on Naruto.

* * *

Athena walked though her temple as her mind raced though the information that Hestia gave her and her half sister. She had heard of Naruto via her daughters, but at the time she ignored them as she was busy with finding the Bolt. Now she was curious about the brother of the sea spawned. Grabbing a pad of paper and a pen, she sat down and wrote what Hestia had said about Naruto.

-FlashBack-

"Athena, Artemis." Hestia spoke as she looked at her fellow virgin goddesses. They were all sitting around Hestia's dinning table and Hestia was uneasy. She wanted to make sure that she was on time to see Naruto again today and it was getting close to the time they were going to met up. "Is something the matter?"

Artemis looked at her aunt. "You were releasing a lot of power Hestia and we were sent to make sure that nothing was wrong."

Artemis watched as Hestia signed with relief. "No, nothing is wrong..." She trailed off as she started to worry about how she was going to explain why she was happy.

Athena frowned as Hestia trailed off. "Is it about the argument about the bolt? Poseidon's child has been given a quest to find it."

"No, it's not about the bolt."

"Then what?" Hestia sighed at Artemis question.

"I am happy because I can be. Also, I have taken I liking to one of the campers."

"Oh?" Athena was interested now. Hestia had never really had any interest about any of the campers for over a century now. Not saying that she enjoyed the campers company and help them out, it was just the fact she had never taken an interest before. "Who is it?"

"Percy's younger brother, Naruto."

"I do not think I have heard of him." Hestia looked at her niece. "I take it he arrived at the camp with his brother?"

Hestia nodded. "Yes, and he is a cutie. Many of the girl campers have taken a shine to him as he is such a little brother type." She giggled. "I find him to be charming, innocent, energetic, outgoing, and handsome."

"Should we be afraid Hestia? Or are we going to have only two virgin goddess soon?"

Hestia threw a pillow that was on the chair next to her at Artemis. "Oh shush you. Naruto isn't like that. He is just friendly and if you suggest that again or try to castrate him I will make you listen to one of Aphrodite's lectures on how to bag a man again."

Artemis paled with the threat. Meekly, as Hestia had a dark and evil aura around her, Athena asked, "What doses he look like?"

Conjuring an image at the center of the table she showed them. "See for yourselves."

-End FlashBack-

Athena looked at what she had put down and frowned. Hestia was unclear on who she thought was his godly parent as Naruto displayed skills that supported multiple gods. There was also the fact he was adopted and when she pulled his file from the orphanage, all the papers said was that he was found on the street as a newborn.

'Which means that he most likely was a child of a goddess or was kidnapped by a monster.' Athena looked at the image that she had her daughter send her of Naruto. His blue eyes and blonde hair could be from Hermes, Apollo or herself, but she knew that he was not her child. His whiskers were interesting birthmarks and she toyed with the idea that he was related to pan, but dissipated the thought of it.

"One message waiting."

Her eyes darted towards the water fountain that she used when conducting IMs. Walking quickly she flicked a coin for the goddess of rainbows. Dionysus 's face appeared and the god looked at the goddess. "Ah, Athena, got my message I see."

"What is it Dionysus? You aren't one for social calls." Looking at her youngest half brother with he calculating grey eyes, she flicked her hair around her shoulders. "I have work to do."

"Do you know of Peter Johnson's brother, Menma?" Dionysus asked. It took her a few moments to figure out who he was talking about.

"Yes."

"Good." Dionysus gulped down a soda. Burping, he looked at the older goddess. "Then I will make this quick. The brat has been asking me about his brother and similar questions about the quest. As we both know, we immortals cannot interfere do to the laws, but to get him to stop I had to promise him that I would see what I would do."

Athena crossed her arms over her chest. "So you called me? Why?"

"Because for one you are not anywhere in the west right now, making it unlikely you would be the god that has turned." Dionysus took a sip from the can. "Also, you will be able to hold one over your rival if you help his son."

"...I will do what I can on one condition."

"I'm listening."

"I want you to spy on Naruto for me." Dionysu's eyes narrowed and he leaned back.

"Why?" Athena looked at Dionysus in the eyes and said nothing. Dionysus backed down by looking away. "Fine, I will report to you weekly about the brat if you can give aid to the his brother, Grover, and your daughter. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

* * *

Kyuubi rested in the middle of the Hermes cabin under the window. Kyuubi enjoyed the spot as the sunlight hit just right. When the cabin was empty it was rather cozy, if not cluttered. Hearing a noise in one of the corners of the room, Kyuubi jumped up to the rafters and stealthy went over to the area.

"Are you sure about this? If the gods found out..." A boys voice.

"Why should you care? They have done nothing for us and with the Titans rising we have the chance to over throw them and stat a new age." Another boy's voice.

"... You are right. My father wont ever claim me. Even if he the god of ..."

"Don't use his title. That god is a pawn right now, abit unknowingly. The only godly immortals you can trust right now are several of the minor ones. if you are with us. Meet us at..." Kyuubi sneezed.

"Is someone there?"

"Search the cabin. Fine whoever it was and bring them to me. I will use my power to make them forget if they are on the gods side. If they are against them it is no importance as the secrete will be safe." A girl's voice rang out. Several foot steps were heard and Kyuubi ducked into the shadows.

"Why aren't we going to kill whoever it is?"

"Because that would bring the attention of the traveler to us. If blood was drawn in his cabin the whole rebellion would be in jeopardy."

Kyuubi's eyes widen as it felt it's self fall. A girl walked over to it and picked it up. "Isn't this Naruto's stuffed animal?"

The boys growled at his name. "Yeah that's his. That girly boy is out right doing something. Why you girls seem to like him is beyond me."

 _Slap_ "Naruto is a better boy then you Jerry. He has manners and is going to become a hottie when he grows up."

"Tsk. That weakling is nothing. If you like him so much why is it you haven't made a claim on him yet? You could use your magic to make him your slave or something."

"And lose his cuteness that screams 'hold me, I'm weak and innocent'? No, I want him to keep his innocence so I can train him to serve us females."

 **'That girl is crazy'** Kyuubi thought as the girl went on about how she would train Naruto. **'Hopefully Naruto will escape her claws. I do not want my power to be controlled by anyone and if my container is a pet/slave of girls, then his masters are my masters.'**

* * *

 **I will answer questions about this chapter in the next upcoming chapter. So review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next of segment the weirdly popular story, son of the queens.**

 **Also, thank you Nightlance44 for Beta reading this as it is always good to get a unbias editor.  
**

 **Now for the answering of the Questions:**

 **REVANOFSITHLORD: Q) Aphrodite daughter right is that silena or drew?**

 **A)Sorry, but no. S** **ilena is going to be who she was in the books with minor changes. Drew isn't someone who I can see doing the deed.**

 **swordsmanwielder: Q)** **is Naruto a container to the kyuubi?**

 **A) Yes**

 **kageyama20000000: Q: How was naruto conceived between 3 goddesses?**

 **A) I will get to this at a later date. Spoiler it would be**

 **If you have a burning Question that you want answered, either pm me or Review down below.**

 **Now for the story.**

* * *

Naruto chucked darkly as he filled up a water balloon. After filling it up, he quickly took out several more and started to fill them up as well. Naruto and Kyuubi were having a water balloon fight and he was determined to win. 'I wish that the other campers could get along.' He thought as his thoughts went back to the day before. But before he went to far down memory lane, he stopped himself. 'I need to focus. Kyuubi will not win this time.'

"What's ya doing?"

"AAAAAAAH!" Naruto screamed and jumped into the air. Matthew gave a low whistle in praise as Naruto cleared three feet easily. As soon as he was sure that his heart wasn't going to come out of his chest, Naruto glared at the son of Athena. Matthew gulped as he noticed the water balloon in Naruto's hands, ready to be thrown in a moments notice.

"H-h-hey Naruto ... um ... you aren't mad right? Well you see..." Matthew stumbled over his words as Naruto's eyes hardened. 'By the gods, whoever his immortal parent is, he most have inherited there glare.' He thought as Naruto's glare bore on him.

"What is it? I'm in the middle of something here." Naruto growled as he considered whether or not to soak the older boy. Or to get back at him by via a prank. He had yet to try to prank the Athena campers do to their blasted intelligence and smarts. Also, most of them gave him no reason to prank them, other then the whole standoff that he didn't care for. 'Thought it would be a great way to get stronger as the Hermes cabin prank kings have yet to breach their walls.'

"Liz wants to see you later when you have the time. Something about measuring you to make sure that she makes the right sizes or something." Naruto nodded when Matthew finish telling him what he came for. "Oh, you have yet to answer my question. What are you doing?"

"I'm having a water balloon fight with Kyuubi," Naruto stated proudly.

"Isn't that a bit one sided?" Matthew deadpanned as Kyuubi was only a stuffed animal. Naruto should win unless he was planning to soak himself.

"?" Naruto tilted his head and stared at Matthew with a quizzed look.

"... Never mind. Forget I asked"

...

Kyuubi sat on a rock waiting for Naruto to come so they could start the game. As he waited he thought about how he could explain to the boy what he heard and who said it. ' **That is brat too trusting at times. If we where still in Konohagakure the brat wouldn't be so care free and happy. Those so-called followers of the will of fire would be trying to either kill him or make him kill himself to get away from it all. Only because he contains my power. Hmm, should I tell him that I was the one to kill his parents and his twin sister is in the hands of the man that set me on the village?'  
**

Kyuubi looked up into the sky, and closed it's eyes. Focusing, he once more reached out with it's senses, looking for a ping of chakra that did not belong to Naruto. Kyuubi had taken a liking to Naruto, as the brat saw him as a friend and a comrade-in-arms. **'The villagers and the ninja of the leaf would have made him think I was an enemy and I would have to pretend to be a bad guy so that he could one day 'try' to befriend me. Tsk, as if I would let anyone who wasn't worthy use my power.'**

Kyuubi stopped searching when he felt Naruto heading towards him. Kyuubi anime sweat dropped as it saw that Naruto had taken the liberty to use his time to make extra water balloons.

"Heh heh heh. You're in trouble _**NOW**_ Kyuubi! Heh heh heh" Naruto darkly chucked as he stood in front of his nine tailed friend. "While you have just _one_ water balloon, I have _THREE!_ I'm a walking arsenal of hydro-weaponry! **HA HA**! I can see the fear in your eyes! You realize that I can get you three times wetter then you can get me! Throw your balloon, and your utter sogginess is assured! **_I_** , on the hand, can act with impunity! With three water balloons I fear nothing!"

Kyuubi tossed the water balloon in its hands toward Naruto. **"Catch."**

 ** _"HEY! DON'T! MY ARMS ARE FULL!"_** Naruto screamed as the balloon headed straight for him. Naruto tried to juggle the four water balloons as he tried to get them back into control. "OH NO!"

 _Sploosh_

 _Gisshh_

 _Splash_

 _Fwooh_

Kyuubi walked away whistling a tune that it heard. Naruto sat in a middle of a puddle, soaked. "We superpowers have it tough." He complained as sat there.

Kyuubi called out to him from afar. **"Maybe you should stock up on brains instead!"**

Naruto raced after his friend, intending to maim the nine tailed fox while said fox raced away laughing.

...

"Hey Naruto... What happened to you?" Liz asked as she looked at the soaked form Naruto, who she had met by the door of the Hermes cabin. Luke was holding his balls and on the floor of the cabin for some reason that Naruto could not figure out. Naruto gave her no replied and she sighed. "In any case, why don't you go get your swim trunks on. We're having a barbecue for lunch today later."

"OK. But whats with Luke?"

Liz looked at the in pain form of the head councilor with a look that Naruto knew that girls gave when they were upset about something. "Oh, him? He's fine." She said as she waved it off. Luke just curled farther into a ball as the girl's grey eyes did the Athena glare. Looking back at Naruto she changed the subject. "So, met me in front of my cabin after you get dress so I can measure you and afterwards we can go, fine by you? Good."

With a fine look at the downed form of Luke, Liz stormed off with a humph. Luke looked at Naruto as the door closed behind her. "Is she gone?"

"Yeah, why? What happened?"

"Kid, let me tell you something that I learned after all my years of my mortal life. Never ever, _EVER_ , get on a females bad side."

"Huh?"

"Let's leave it at that. Can you run and get me an ice pack Ethan? Thanks." Luke moaned.

* * *

 **Number 8 folks. Hoped you all enjoyed it. Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**"This is it, the time where our hero is claimed. How, you may ask, will he be claimed? If you all payed any attention to the way the plot is going..."**

"Kyuubi what are you going on about?"

"Naruto stop twitching, I need you to hold still."

 **"...You will notice that I, the author of this amazing (or pathetic human's) story, had been giving you a lack of information. In chapter one I have stated that three goddesses all have plans for the naked ape..."**

"I will turn you into a rug Kyuubi. YEA HEAR ME A RUG!"

"Naruto Jackson! If you don't hold still and stay quite until I am done I will make sure that there will be no more cookies for you until the summer's end!"

 **"...But I have never the once stated that they knew of each others plans for their said son. In any case they will soon know as Naruto will face the perils of being wooed by the opposite sex. His mortal enemy, so seeks to claim him as her own, shall enact her plans to enslave the poor innocence... What's the male version of a maiden anyway? Still a maiden or just a idiot that does know what his tool is used for? In any case, be prepared for the next chapter of Naruto son of the Queens. (This story is fiction and events in said story must not be attempted in real life as none of you have any sort of mythical powers or beings to save you. This tale is copyright protected by international law and by the site. All material belongs to the respected authors to the would of Naruto and Percy Jackson.) So sit back, turn down the lights, and start reading."  
**

'I wish I knew who he was talking to. There's nobody else here other then me and Liz. And whats this about three goddesses anyway? Dang blasted shish kabob fairies, I want to know more...' "I AM NOT A MAIDEN! Do I look like a girl to you!?"

 **"Also, will Naruto be able to survive Artemis's cooking? See in a future chapter that shall not be given to make you all suffer. For I am the almighty Kyuubi, with a single swipe of my tails... Oh, wait, the story has started. Just when I was doing my monologue too."**

"NARUTO! I said be still! When I am done I am telling Chiron so that there are no more cookies for you!"

"But but-"

"No buts mr."

"...I hate you Kyuui."

 **"I will enjoy the cookies that you will be unable to eat Naruto." TTTHPP**

"Liz, If I behave can I earn my cookies back and a favor?"

"Yes, but what is the favor?"

"Can you get me a flamethrower?"

Sweat-drop. "No."

 **"Kit, the Bambi eyes won't work on her. Now if you don't mine, I'm going to fast forward so that you can get to the good part"**

"Huh? what do you mean-zzzzzzzzz"

* * *

Naruto lied on the sand happily eating his hot dog. His friend Kyuubi was next to him, eating the remains of his fourth seagull and tuna sandwich. All around them, campers were enjoying the lunch on the beach. Zeus and Posiden were letting the camp have a wonderful time. Apollo's chariot rays of light poured down onto the campers. Naruto made no comment as one of the god's daughters gave the sun a glare. Why? Because several of the oldest girl campers seemed to have a lot of attention from the sun today.

"Aah, this is the life. No monsters, lots of girls in sexy swimwear, good food and drink, this a fine day at the beach." Said a son of Hermes as he looked at the girls playing volley ball. He yipped as his girl friend pressed the point of her spear near his lower legs. "...What I meant to say is that I am lucky to have such a beauty to myself and I should only have my eyes to her?"

"Your lucky your cute. Now get me a hamburger or else I my remember what you just said." The girl said as she pressed her weapon against the boy's groin before taking it off. "Now get going."

"Yes..."

Naruto watched as the older boy got up and did what was asked of him by the girl. "You know Kyuubi, I don't understand what is up with the guys and gals when they act that way as they get older. I mean, why can't she get up and do it herself?"

 **"Shh, I'm resting here brat. You will understand when you get to your teens and out of your innocence stage of life. For now, reap the rewards of being young."**

Naruto frowned and looked at his friend. "For a so called super powered fox you are super lazy. Why wont you tell me?"

 **"And ruin the surprise that will greet you?" 'Well, if I tell him a bit, it would possibly make it harder for that girl to enslave him. Or it could backfire. Then again, this is Naruto Jackson I am talking about.'**

"... I want to know..."

"Know what Naru~?" Naruto turned his head around and up to look into the shining golden-brown eyes of McKenzie. Her deep raven locks tumbled down her back and side of her head with a memorizing pattern. Her lips curled into a sweet smile as she looked Naruto over. Her hand raised up and moved some of her hair behind her ear and she leaned forward towards Naruto. "You can ask me if you want. I don't think Kyuubi is interested to tell you the answers that you seek."

Kyuubi's eyes narrowed at the girl as Naruto repeated his question and Kyuubi's answer to her. She raised a manicured finger nail to her chin and gave Naruto a look. "Kyuubi's right Naruto about you being to young. However, I could tell you at a latter date if you want. Is that ok with you?"

"Pinky promise?" Naruto asked, his face covered by her shadow.

"I promise." She raised her other hand and connected her pinky with Naruto's. Giving Naruto a wink she asked, "Can you help me with something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need someone to put sun screen on my back. Can you help?"

Naruto nodded and McKenzie smiled. "Takes Naruto. Give me a moment to grab my towel and the sun screen, 'k."

 **"Kit, be careful of her."**

"Why Kyuubi? She's nice, even if her father is Than..an.. death."

Kybuubi slapped it's face with one of it's tails and groaned. **"That's not it brat. The group that she's apart of, I think, no... I know, that they are a part of something. Something big is going to happen Naruto, and you need to keep your guard up."**

Before Kyuubi could continue, McKenzie returned with the items in hand. Putting down her towel, she handed Naruto the sun screen and lied down on her towel. "Make sure you get everywhere Naru~ I don't want a sun burn today thank you."

 **"For all you readers out there I am afraid that I, Kyuubi, will leave what happens left to your imagination-"**

"Ooooh~ Naruto harder! It feels so good!"

"Oh McKewnzie whats going on- Oh! Naruto's giving you a back rub and doing you sunscreen? Naruto, if it's ok with you can you do mine as well?"

"Mine too!"

"Me next!"

 **"... I have nothing to say. Nothing. Onward author, get us to the Friday so that he shall be claimed!"**

* * *

Friday.

Capture the flag. Usually the air was full of excitement for the game, but there was tension in the air. The deadline for the quest was only a few days away and the people on the quest had gone missing. Many of Naruto's brother's opponents and others said that he must of ran away. Naruto didn't believe that. Percy was his brother and the older one. His adopted mother said to Percy many times when she thought Naruto wasn't listening that it was the elder siblings that took care of the younger ones. She did tell Naruto that the younger siblings listened to his elder sibling, but also to be his own person while not trying to give Percy gray hairs.

Naruto made sure after that to give his brother heck after that. In a friendly brotherly manner that is.

In any case, tonight's game was the Hermes cabin (Red )Vs Athena cabin (Blue). Luke had made alliances with Ares, Demeter and Apollo cabins. Athena had gotten the rest. Liz was the substitute head of the cabin as her sister was on the quest and had shown that she was a daughter of the war goddess of strategy by getting the daughters of the love goddess to play seriously in tonight's match. Something that had gotten the envy of many of the campers as the cabin of the love goddess usually sat out during the games unless against the hunters of Artemis.

'Side note, tell Artemis that she should probably change her name if the hunt comes as I am unsure what the goddess Artemis will think of a demigod having her name.' Naruto thought as he put on his colors and armor. He shuttered as the females on the other team gave him a look that sent him into fight or flight mode, as Chiron described it. The girls that he helped at the beach also had pink to their cheeks and only increased as Naruto asked if they were OK.

The guys were either amused by this or upset much to Naruto confusion. He chalked it up as something that older kids cared about and something he would learn when he got older.

"OK, listen up. Here's the deal. Liz is the enemy leader in this and knows how all the cabins work together the best. If we are to win, we will need to hit hard, fast, and silent. Ares and Apollo cabins! Make teams of four with two members each in each squad. The left overs will be the outer guards for the flag. The Scrolls and Demeter cabin will line the border with traps or poison ivy. I want the opposing team to come at us from head on fresh or tired and not thinking straight if from the sides. Hermes cabin will be here, between our flag and the border. Their job is to be the force that Liz thinks is going to invade her territory." Luke said as he gave the team's strategy.

"But Luke," An Are's camper spoke, "Who's going to get the flag?"

"Simple. We need someone small, light on their feet, and can blend in." As one, the campers eyes turned towards Naruto, who was in the middle of yet another fight with his stuffed fox. Luke sweat dropped at the scene and the members of the blue team, minus Naruto, gave Luke a look that screamed, "Really?"

Clearing his throat, Luke got Naruto's attention. "OK kid, here's your part..."

...

An Athena camper walked along the border of the creek, bored. He was near tired and annoyed as he rather be part of the counter force that his sister made. If he was paying any attention to his surroundings, the camper would have noticed the ripples coming from the creek. Alas, he did not notice as he was too deep in his thoughts. Waling towards the water he looked around. Seeing nothing, he turned to start the other way. Before he could react, a hand covered his face and he and his assailant fell back into the creek without a sound.

After several minutes passed, Naruto rose out of the water and high tailed it up a tree. The Athena camper was knocked out, tied up on the bottom of the creek bed with the nymph that called the creek home guarding him. It was a nice trade; she guards the camper while Naruto promised to brush her hair sometime after the game. His eyes narrowed as he raced across the tree tops with Kyuubi leading the way, as the fox had better night vision.

 **"Wait."** Naruto and Kyuubi stopped as a patrol of campers sent by under them. **"Three campers. All sons of Aphrodite. Take out the rear member first and I will take the leading one. Leave the middle one for last."**

Kyuubi raced down in silence stalked towards the front of the patrol. Naruto took out a buggy cord and wrapped it around his legs and a strong tree branch. After waiting a few long seconds, Kyuubi gave the signal. Naruto dropped and wrapped his arms around the the camper he targeted, knocking him out in the process. The cord pull him and the camper up fast and quietly. The other campers noticed when they didn't hear their brothers foot falls.

As soon as the duo turned around, Kyuubi jumped and in one swift move, knocked out the leader. Using the force and angle of the blow, both the camper and Kyuubi rolled into the under bush.

The last son of Aphrodite became very uneasy and confused. He had just lost his brothers in a manner that terrified him. Before he could call out an alarm, a pair of hands reached out from below him from the earth and pulled him down. A blur of orange was all he could see before he was knocked out.

"That was too close Kyuubi. If it wasn't for all those book on ninja and call of duty I think that this would be harder." Naruto hissed to his friend as they went back into the trees, heading for the flag.

 **"That is why we need to move brat. The flag is close, however I smell several traps and several hidden guards. Let's swing to the left and come around from behind so that as soon as you grab the flag it will be a straight line back to the border."**

"Ok."

...

Luke bit back a swear as the blue team's forces pushed deeper into the reds territory. Liz really was showing her stuff as she had forced her way around the cornered of the border and assaulted the red team in compete and utter vengeance. 'I knew that she was good, but this is crazy,' He thought as he deflected a spear thrust with his sword. Liz was holding onto the red teams flag and was being protected by her team by being in the center with layers of her teammates surrounding her.

The fighting was heavy as the red team tired to get back the flag or delay the movement of the enemy. However, Luke wasn't worried... Ok, he was worried that his plan was in tatters. He had sent Naruto alone into the enemy territory on a hunch and he had no idea the status of the kid.

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

As one, every eye turned and widened towards the source of the sound. There was Naruto, holding the flag screaming as the blue team flag guards chased him. Naruto raced across the border, flag in hand as no one could understand what just happened.

"Red team wins!" Chiron declared as he blew his horn. He was amused and interested on how the blue team lost this time. 'It will a good story I hope.'

The Red team was too tired to cheer and Liz was trying to keep from laughing. "Ok guys we lost." She told her team in good nature. Her brothers and sisters looked at her if she was crazy. After all the hard work and build up, stopped by a young brat that had gotten the flag?

It was then that it was if lighting struck the campers and Chiron. As one they looked at the flag and Naruto.

"What?"

A light appeared over Naruto's head. As one, everyone waited to see who Naruto's godly parent was. Every jaw dropped and Chiron was barely able to get out the words.

"All hail Naruto... Son of Hera, Persephone, and Amphitrite. Hail the son of the Queens."

* * *

 **That is it folks. I got bored and chose to give you this chapter extra long. As you all will have questions, review so I can answer them please. I will be taking a break from this as I want to work on another story. Any way, enjoy and review.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, 19 reviews for the last chapter alone and over** **200** **followers for this story. Any way, hope you all like this chapter.  
**

 **Next chapter will met up with Percy, Athena will enact her promise, and the quest ends.  
**

* * *

"All hail Naruto... Son of Hera, Persephone, and Amphitrite. Hail the son of the Queens." Chrion declared. The was a hush as everyone stared at the banner and the lights over Naruto. Then Chrion fainted from the stress of everything that was happening. Mr. D was looking like he always knew the universe was out to get him and this proved it. The campers started to talk in hushed tones, some with a bit of anger, others with pity.

"So we got another claimed eh. This time by the kings' wives. Shit, their going to blow their heads of."

"You think? Persephone, and Amphitrite have had demigods before, but Hera has never had any. She is the goddess of marriage and her husband is the one to have affairs, not her."

"I wonder what kind of demigod abilities he'll have."

"~Oh, this means that he isn't related to anyone here.~"

"Mmm, I wonder if they will object to their son being mine... I mean, our pet?"

"Great, now we have a new celerity. Well, at least the cabin is reduced by one. If only we could expand and increase the total carrying capacity of the cabin as well..."

 **"Can I eat him?"** Kyuubi asked Naruto as the fox looked at the down trainer of heroes with a gleam in it's eyes.

Naruto snapped his head towards the fox, trying not to hear the whispers all around him. "NO!"

 **"Aw, I wanted to know what human-horse tasted like. I have tried human and I have tried horse, but never both at once. Calvary doesn't count, to much time separating the armor, and I don't like eating human. Too easy to kill. Even it you have no teeth, claws, scales, feathers, poison, hoofs, fur, or..."**

"I get the idea Kyuubi."

 **"...More like the animal kingdom version of fast food if you ask a large or medium sized predator kid."**

"KYUUBI!"

 **"What?"** Asked the fox, acting like it hadn't heard Naruto until now. Naruto rolled his eyes and looked up at the lights over his head. He found the patterns of the three hitting each other and each trying to get over the center of his head interesting. Unbidden, an old memory rose from the back of his mind. It wasn't clear, but he could make out a red eye with three commas encircling the iris. The eye and the lights slowly started to change shape into something else. While the three lights became one light with a part of a symbol of power of each goddess, the eye's design changed into three stretched, evenly spaced triangles around the pupil that had a curve at the top around the eye to form a circle, making it similar to a pinwheel. Then a image of a girl entered his mind.

A sharp pain flared like someone just hammered a red hot iron into his temple of his head. Naruto cried out in pain as his body blacked out, trying to block the pain out. As he fell, several campers raced to his aid to make sure he was ok.

Several campers slowly backed away. Kyuubi watched as they stayed nearby, but far enough away to talk without being given a second look. **'The best thing about these ears is that I can over hear what they are saying'** It thought to it's self. What it heard made the fox shiver to the core.

 **'I got to warn Naruto.'**

* * *

A single red eye opened as it's owner felt a pulse of chakra that it had thought it would never had felt. A lone girl in a cell head chakra spiked and the owner watched as the crakra started to move towards the direction of the sea. The owner's eye narrowed as it thought about this turn of events. After he had lost the Kyuubi host, he had thought that moon eye plan was never going to be compete. Now, he knew an idea of the direction of where the girl's brother was.

He cursed as he felt the walls of his prison for the girl shake. The Third's ANBU and the toad sage were determined to get in. After years of hiding the girl so that he could find the Kyuubi brat, the trice damned Leaf shinobi found out about her general where abouts.

Too bad for the Fourth, his daughter had lived up to her usefulness.

Tobi opened the cell and walked to the girl that had been his prisoner for many years. Taking out a kunai, he slit the girls throat and used her blood to write the toad sage a message.

 _ **YOU FAILED HIM AND NOW ON THE EVE ON YOUR REVENGE FOR HIS DEATH, HERE LIES HIS DAUGHTER.**_

 _ **IT IS A SHAME, SHE WAS A SCREAMER IN BED. THE THINGS WE DID WERE WORTHY OF BEING IN YOUR BOOKS**_

 _ **HERE'S HER CORPS. SHE HAS OUT LIVED HER USEFULNESS TO ME ANY WAY.**_

 _ **THE KYUUBI IS AFTER ALL WAITING FOR ME TO COLLECT IT.**_

That was what Jiraiya and the ANBU found written on the wall, with the girl's body on the ground, her blood pooling around her.

* * *

Chiron and Mr. D were at at opposite sides of the living room, each in their own world. Mr. D was rubbing his head in thought of the claiming that happened earlier in the night. Naruto was asleep on the second floor as Luke pointed out that while he could be in the Hermes cabin, as he had two minor god parents, the other one of his mothers was Hera. Chiron was in his wheel chair, not trusting his legs to work.

"This is bad. This is bad. This is bad..." The trainer of heroes chanted like he was possessed or in a trance. If this was any other time, Mr. D would have rubbed it in the older immortal's face. However, it was getting annoying. Mr. D's thoughts went back towards Naruto's claiming. Persephone and Amphitrite have had demigods before, but Persephone had kids during her time away from Hades with Demeter's influence and Amphitrite had them usually if she fell for a young stud that treated her like a jewel and after a major argument with her husband. Hera was a shock, as the goddesses was not one for affairs. That was the old spark that had a sexual inferiority complex that made him pop kids left and right.

But never in most deranged state did the god of wine believe that they would have a son together.

'Not by choice it the claiming was as chaotic as what it was.' He took a sip of alcohol laced nectar. Not as good as wine or beer, it was a god's poor man substitute. 'I have never seen anything like that. With the deadline hours to minutes away... AAAAHH! I can't think while he's like that. I could do that...'

Mr. D got up and walked around until he was standing in the doorway right behind Chiron. Using his powers, he willed the room to become sound proof and covered the room the boy was in with a sound proof cocoon. Clearing his throat, Mr. D took a deep breath.

"CHIRON! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!? WHY HAS THIS CHILD BEEN CLAIMED BY MY WIFE!?" Mr. D. roared in Zeus's voice. It was something that he, Apollo, Ares, and Hermes had mastered: The art of voice mimicry. It was a great trick for parties after all.

Chrion screamed loud enough to wake the dead and flew straight up though the ceiling into the second story. He came back down with a crash. He quickly got up and turned to see Dionysus rolling on the floor, laughing at the centaur's expense. Eyebrow twitching, the centaur coughed to get the gods attention. "Do you mind? We are at a break of a war between the gods and you are playing party tricks!?" He roared.

"It's all a bit of fun Chiron." Mr. D took a sip of his drink. "And it got you out of that funk you were in. There's nothing to worry about..."

"NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!?" Chiron roared into the god's face. The took a step back as Chiron's anger and fear started to seek into every corner of the room. "See here _nephew_ , while you are a true immortal and have to follow the rules, I have a responsibility to these children. I watch everyone of the campers come here over the years, see them grow up and die by a monster or if they are lucky, old age. I have seen too many die and that boy is innocent."

"Innocent? Chiron, that boy is anything but that. He is different then any other half blood I have ever seen. I'm not sure if he is even a true half blood. The only reason I can tell he is a half blood is because I can tell that half his blood and flesh is human. Even if it feels off and seeming like it has been charged by something."

The two immortals eyes stared into each other, one with anger and worry, the other out of boredom. A flash of light stopped the stare down.

"Yo, Chiron, bro, pops wants to see the newly claimed demigod. 'K if I take him?" A tired Hermes stated as he typed on his Ipad.

Chiron opened his mouth to object, but Dionysus opened is mouth first. "Go right ahead."

Hermes nodded and flashed out.

After a few seconds, a loud scream, that was identifiable as Naruto's, filled the night air from the home of the gods.

 ** _"PERVERTS!"_**

* * *

 **Ok guys, next chapter is what is stated above. Then to the meeting between the gods about Naruto.**

 **Review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sheesh you guys were all were upset over the last chapter, b** **ut 27 reviews is amazing.** **. For the record I have to say one thing.** ** _Are you all nuts?_** **Naruko will return. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.  
**

* * *

Percy Jackson was wondering when did his life become something out of a video game. It all started when he was on a field trip. Mrs. Dodds had taken him aside after Nancy had gotten soaked. Mrs. Dodds was his pre-algebra teacher until she became a fury, which Percy killed with a click pen turned bronze sword that his Latin teacher tossed at him. By luck, he was able to kill the monster, only to have the whole school forget about Mrs. Dodds and a new teacher take her place. After mounths of wondering if he was insane, Percy was able to get Grover to squeal... Just a bit.

After telling his friend about the three old ladies at the fruit stand cutting the tread, Grover freaked Percy out by talking about the six grade and how they never seemed to survive after that. So Percy ditched him and went home. He's younger adopted brother was ecstatic to see him, which lifted Percy's sprits after the scare Grover gave him. Smelly Gabe tried to stop the breach trip that Sally planned, but she was able to convince him that everything would be ok.

As if.

In the middle of the night, Grover was at the beach, pounding on the door. Naruto was asleep and Percy was stuck carrying him to the car as his mother was scared. Grover, who happened to be half goat, was no help at all. Then, of course, some egoistical airhead that spent to much time thinking about his two favorite tools then to think logically blamed him and/or Naruto as thieves for stealing his boom stick.

No, not that one as Hera would have mixed feeling if that stick went bye-bye.

...Moving on. Soon after the quest began the bus blew up leaving the group on foot. And thanks to his stomach and Annabeth's, instead of being feed, they almost became monster chow to Medusa. They were able to get tickets for turning a dog in that had a pink bow, only to hear the lady calling for it to come back as it ran away as soon as they were out of sight but not up of ear shot.

Annabeth was excited to see the Arch, spewing out every fact and detail that she had in her memory to Percy and Grover as they rode up the elevator to the top. Of course, Percy had to to trapped on the top floor with the mother of all monsters, the terrible ant eater Echidna. Let it be know that she hates the land down under for naming that ant eater after her. Even if it had western ideals, it was too far away for her to have her revenge Percy hoped.

In another life, Percy would of had been over whelmed by her son, the Chimera, attacks. He would of had been forced to to choose to jump and possibly be killed by the height or be roosted. But this was not that life. In this one, Percy while not the brightest tool in the shed, was forced to think on his feet because of his brother. And that meant thinking ahead and being prepared for nearly anything.

The two monsters were lacking of information. After all, he was a fresh demigod that was barely trained that did poorly in school. They thought nothing of the spheres that he rolled around on the floor. Until he asked them if they knew what happens when Sodium and Potassium got wet.

They were _blown_ _away_ with the fact that when wet, they react violently when gotten wet. Mixed with Celestial bronze dust that he collected from forges at camp, Percy was able to mixed the bronze, sodium and potassium dust together in a matter that if it got wet at all, the resulting explosion would injure, blind, and cripple monster's senses momentary. The chances of killing a monster was low, but Percy was hoping to change that with a later batch. Percy was able to thrust his sword though the head of the Chimera, thus killing it while it was stunned. He was forced to flee by jumping out the hole in the wall to escape it's mother's rage for him killing her son and burning of a side of her face.

When Percy told Grover and Annabeth what happened, the daughter of Athena spent the next several minutes muttering to herself things like, "I thought he an idiot." Things like that as she slammed her head multiple times against the window. Grover was happy that Percy survived. The spoil for killing the monster Percy lost, which was upsetting, but at least he got an location of where to go when they got to California.

Then they had to work for Ares to get his shield back. It took all of Percy's will power not to shove his balls of bronze, sodium and potassium down the god's throat after the god of war complemented his brother while at the same time insulting him. It was worth blowing up the cupid statutes that were recording them after they survived the trap.

After being in the hotel of the locust eaters and seeing Annabeth and Grover grow a bit, the trio went to the under world. Where Grover was nearly killed by the shoes that Luke gave to Percy whom he himself gave to Grover.

Now here he was with Annabeth and Grover, about to meet the lord of the under world. Hades.

"Ready?" Percy asked as he looked at the skeleton guards that were guarding the doors to the throne room.

Grover nodded and Annabeth shook her head. "We are about to confront a god who is the oldest of the brothers to see if he will return the bolt to his brother while trying to stop a war. Which the owner of the bolt thinks you stole. Are you ready?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Yeah."

The trio walked up to the door. However, before they could ask to enter, Grover pushed the two demigods down as the doors flew open and a giant flower pot flew though the spot where their heads were moments ago. Strings of Greek curses and shouting, that the trio didn't hear before entered the hall. Looking up, Percy saw a man with pale skin and black hair dodging and blasting pots with shadows on one side of the room who could only be Hades. On the other side was a lady that had fair skin and light brown hair throwing pots and using plants to protect herself from the blasts of shadows. 'Why is Persephone here fighting her husband?' Percy thought as last he check it was summer.

As they watched, three forms landed next to them. Grover whimpered as the Furies looked at the fighting and the demigods. Annabeth clutch her dagger and Percy took out his pen as the Furies started at the chaos in the throne room. "You three better wait until they cool down." One of the Furies spoke as she used her whip to block a blast of shadow that came towards the group.

"But we need to see-" Annabeth began before being cut off.

"Listen demigod. Those two have been at it sense Friday night ever sense the spawn of the sea here brother got claimed."

Percy looked at the fury. "Naruto was claimed? Who claimed him?"

The furies looked at him. The one who had yet to speak turned into Ms. Dodds. "Percy Jackson, the reason that those two are fighting is because of you brother."

Grover's and Annabeth's eyes widened. "Naruto is the son of Hades?" Grover asked.

Ms. Dodds snorted. "No you idiot. He is the son of the queen of the underworld." The questing member's jaws dropped.

One of the unnamed furies spoke next. "He is also apparently the son of the queens of the other big three as well."

"But-but-but." Annabeth stuttered as her brain tried to understand. Grover fainted and Percy gawked his math teacher. "How?"

The furies looked at each other then back to the group. "We don't know." An explosion rocked the hall and the furies cursed. "We have to make sure everything is OK. Wait here and do not enter until they cool off." Before they group could answer, the furies dissipated into the shadows.

After a few minutes of watch the two immortals attack each other, Percy had enough. Knowing that it was stupid and risky, he took out two of his mixtures and rolled each one to a immortal. Seeing what he was going to do all Grover and Annabeth could do was think and pray that Percy wasn't going to die. As soon as they were close enough, Percy used his powers to condense the water vapor in the room around the spheres.

 **Bang**

"WHO DARES!?" Roared Hades as he and his wife turned towards the hallway, form flickering. Percy gulped as the two immortals towered over him. 'At least they stopped fighting,' He thought as he bowed. Hades and Persephone looked at the bowing demigods and calmed down a fraction. "Nephew, great niece, satyr... why have you come to my domain." Hades growled out as he walked to his throne, his wife doing the same. After sitting down, he looked at the forms of Percy, Annabeth, and Grover.

Percy licked his lips. "lord and Uncle, lady Persephone," He began. "Umm, I come here with two requests."

"Oh? And what are they?" Persephone asked with an edge to her voice. Hades's eyes narrowed.

"Ah, er, look a war between the gods would be bad."

"Really bad," Grover add helpfully. Annabeth groaned as the immortals eye's narrowed further, causing Grover to baa in fear.

"Are you telling me demigod, that I am the reason that my brothers are about to start a civil war?"

Something in Hades's voice sent warning bells ringing in Percy's mind. But his ADHD won out and he blurted, "Um, but didn't you steal the master bolt?"

Percy yipped as a blast of shadow landed next to him, obliterating the stones there. "How dare you keep up this pretense _boy,_ after what you have done?"

"HADES!" Persephone snapped at her husband.

"Um, lord Hades, what has Percy done?" The lord of the underworld looked at the daughter of his niece. "And what do you mean after what he has done?"

The walls of the place shook as the god bellowed out "DO YOU THINK I WISH A WAR!?"

Before the trio could answer Persephone shook her head, letting them know it would be a mistake to answer. Hades started to moan and cry as he started up talking about all the problems in the underworld. Everyone in the room sweat dropped, including the skeletons, as he curled into a ball muttering over and over one about all the paperwork he had to do and more.

Shaking her head, Persephone looked at the demigods and satyr. "Understand this young ones. My husband has the hardest job compared to his brothers. Posiden comes second, but he is able to take breaks. My husband has little time for pleasure and the number of mortals has increased, thus increasing his work load. A war would only drive him more insane then anything else."

"But didn't he steal the master bolt?"

She frowned and Hades looked at his nephew. "Open your backpack." Percy did so and drew out a two-foot-long metal cylinder that crackled with power.

"Percy..."

"I-I don't understand." Percy spoke with shock, his mind racing.

"The bag is the bolts sheath boy. No matter where my father's bolt lie, it will always return to the sheath after some time." The queen of the underworld hissed softly with anger. "The only reason that my husband has not called his armies to kill you is because of me. Now, how did you come by the bolt's sheath? The Furies did not see it on your persons when they were on the bus. So how?"

"It was a gift..." Percy began before it hit. He growled with anger. "...Ares..."

"Ares? What about him?" Inquired Hades, eyes narrowed and leaning forward.

Percy's fingernails dug into his skin as he recalled details from when he had meant the god of war. "Ares said that he told Posiden that it was you who stole the bolt. And he has been the only god in the west that we have meant other the you two. And he was the one to arrange the rid to LA and gave us the supplies and the back pack..."

"..." "..." The two immortals looked at each other. After a few tense seconds Hades looked at Percy hard. "I have a request boy. I will allow to leave he under you own power and confront Ares. However, I want you to find my helm as well. Do so and your mother will be returned to you."

"Lord Hades, your helm is missing as well?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes. Now, I belive that Percy had pearls that will allow you three to leave. I will be waiting for you to finish the job. And Percus..." Hades looked hard at him. "Make Ares suffer if he is the one who has my bolt."

"With pleasure."

As soon as they were gone. The two immortals looked at each other. And started to fight again over the subject that they were in the middle of fighting before. Over Persephone's son, Naruto

-time-skip-

Percy handed the helm to Ms. Dodds and walked towards his friends. A flash of light appeared and an immortal that he didn't know appeared. "Mom!" Annabeth exclaimed as the goddess stood before them.

"Annabeth, Grover, Percus." Athena looked at each carefully moving from one to the next. When she looked at Percy, he gulped. "You did well Percy Jackson. atlas you could have done better, but because you are new to this life I will not hold it against you. Now follow me you three. The summer solstice is nearly upon us and time is of the most importance."

"Where are we going?" Grover asked. Athena waved her hand and a black military car appeared with the symbol of an owl on the front.

"I am taking you and my daughter to camp and Percy to Olympus." Looking at Percy she smiled at his unease. "I will not kill or harm you son of Posiden. Yu have my word as a goddess."

"Couldn't I take a plane?"

Athena snorted after hearing his question. "My father will shoot you down even if it meant losing his weapon. Your brother has irked Zeus and in the mood his is in he will kill you."

"So it is true that Naruto is the son of all three of the queen goddesses?" Athena looked at her daughter.

"Yes, but that is not what has angered by father."

Percy was afraid to ask. "... What did Naruto do?"

Athena blushed as she thought about what happened. "Hermes was tasked to bring him before the council for questioning. He was tired and was not paying attention to where you brother was. Because of the lack of attention, Naruto was brought before Zeus when Naruto was going to the restroom."

Grover fainted and the two demigods jaws dropped. "Naruto peed on the king of the gods!?" They yelled together wondering how he was still alive. Athena's blush darkened as the image of Naruto's tool came into her mind.

'I wonder how big it is going to be... NO! Bad Athena... But its going to be big when he grows up.' The sky rumbled, thus shaking Athena from her thoughts. She wiped a trail of ichor that was leaking form her nose. Opening the door to she waved the satyr and demigods in. '...I'll think of it later...'

* * *

 **I'm cutting this chapter here. I hope that you all liked it. I will get to the meeting about Naruto soon but I need to deal with collage.  
**

 **Review please  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**A shout out those who reviewed this story. I means so much to me and makes me want to write more of this. Here the next installment and a special ending.**

* * *

Percy clung onto his seat in fear as the sky rumbled around the group as Athena drove though the grey clouds. Annabeth was next to him opposite of Grover, looking around the vehicle with a mixture of awe and fear. Awe because she was inside her mother's chariot, looking at all the designs within the vehicle and the papers that were stacked in the back. Her fear was about Percy. He was the son of her mothers rival, and being in here put was risky. Her mother won't out right kill Percy, not until she had reason to, so she had nothing to fear... She hoped.

Athena looked at the two demigods and the satyr via her rear view mirror. "Annabeth..." She started.

"Yes?"

Athena's grey orbs stared into her daughters own. After a few moments she cracked a soft smile. "You did well on your first quest. You did well also Grover Underwood."

Annabeth beamed and Grover stammered out a "Thank you lady Athena."

"Percus Jackson." Percy stiffened as he felt the goddesses of war and wisdom eyes land on him. "Oh don't be like that. You did well, but you as well as my daughter could of done better. However, as this was the first time for her to leave the camp and you have only been a part of our world for not that long, you did well. I expect you to do better so make sure you both study well."

"Yes Athena/mother."

"By the why, do you still have one of those orbs you used against the 'ant eater' and her son? I am interested on how you made them and your use of your powers combined with them to defeat a much stronger foe. I thought you were going to be an idiot but after what I saw I took it back."

Percy rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. "Well, my brother and I do pranks against each other and others. So I think after all the times we done pranking I've learned that it is best to have a trump card or at least a back up plan in case something goes wrong. I took an interest in chemistry around a year ago and even thought it's hard, its one of my best subjects. The only reason that I was let into Yancy academy was because of my high grades in that subject."

Athena was silent as she listened to the son of Posiden run on about the things he hand his brother did to his step father. She had a folder on that piece of work. Sally Jackson must love her biological son very much if she was with that man. No, a walrus perhaps...? No, that was cruel to the _Odobenus rosmarus_. Maybe a Hutt... Yes a Hutt was a better example of Gabe. Clearing her throat, she raised an eyebrow at Percy.

Percy sensing that perhaps he should take out on of the orbs, as Grover and Annabeth were both mouthing at him to do so, took out his last one and handed it to the waiting goddess's hand. Athena looked at it closely. "Interesting. I, like many of the gods, were listening to you as you faced off your foes in the Arch. Is that gunpowder I detect?"

"Yes. I added it to this one just after the _events_ of the water park Ares sent us to. I have yet to test it out compared to the other ones I made..." Annabeth elbowed Percy as one of Athene's eyebrows started to twitch. "Er, please continue."

"I shall. Percus, what you have done has picked my interest and few of the barnacle beard's children have every done so. Because of this I want to grant you a minor blessing." Gover gave a loud Baa in surprise. Annabeth and Percy gawked at the goddess. "Oh don't give me those looks. Myself and my uncle do grant blessing to each others children. The last time I granted a blessing was to one of his daughters in the 1700's. He gave my son and a son of Hermes his blessing when they went to the bottom of the Mariana Trench."

"Thank you, lady Athena." Percy said. Athena waved her hand and Percy felt slightly different. Not much different but different. "What was your blessing anyway?"

Athena smirked in the rear view mirror.

* * *

Naruto and Percy stood in front of the doors to the entrance to the chamber of the council of the gods, at least Percy hoped it was. Athena had dropped Annabeth and Grover at camp and picked up Naruto and his stuffed fox.

 **"So this is Mt. Olympus. Hm, too much white and gold. Like someone is trying to hide all the loving that has happened over the years."** Kyuubi stated aloud as it followed Naruto **. "Then again, if I was the king of the gods I would want to try to hide as much of my love making as I could."**

"So Naruto, heard you were claimed," Percy said awkwardly as he tried to revile some of the tension in the air.

Naruto shrugged. "Yeah..."

"Anything interesting happen when I was gone?"

"I was the winner of capture the flag because I captured the flag. That's how I was claimed." Naruto looked at his brother. "I wish you were there Percy to see me do so."

Percy reached out and tussled Naruto's hair. "Oh come on bro. You know I would of been there if not for the missing bolt."

"Yeah..." After a few moments both brothers and Kyuubi entered. The first thing that came to the boys minds was that everything was huge. While Naruto was here before, he was flashed out seconds after he was brought in to see the council. It wasn't a very good impression for both Naruto and the gods. Percy hoped that this time it would be different. Heck, he was saying a pray to the goddess of luck so that Zeus wouldn't try to blast them.

Looking around with his eyes, Percy noted that all the members of the council were here, including Hades. There was a women that Percy assumed was Amphitrite as she was siting in a guest throne next to who he believe to be Posiden.

The air was heavy as the brothers walked. The eyes of all the immortals was on them, judging them as they got closer to Zeus and Percy's father. As Percy passed my Posiden, he bowed. After a few seconds, he started to walk again, then dropped to one knee in front of the king of the gods. The tension was so thick in the air that Percy would of sworn that he could feel it as a physical sensation.

"Oi! Pervy king!" Naruto yelled at the king of the gods. Snickers were quickly silenced as soon as Zeus glared left and right. "You still haven't said that your sorry. Mom said that you should say sorry to those that you have wronged. So say sorry to me-"

"WHY SHOULD I SAY SORRY BRAT!? YOU WENT AND PEED ON ME!" Zeus thundered and glared at Naruto.

Naruto glared and shouted right back. "YOU ARE THE ONE THAT HAD YOUR SON GRAB ME WHEN I WAS ABOUT TO USE THE TOILET!"

"THAT IS WHY HE IS GETTING PUNISHED YOU IMMATURE BRAT!"

"IMMATURE? YOU'RE OLDER THEN ME MY SEVERAL THOUSAND YEARS! I RESERVE THE RIGHT TO ACT MY AGE, WHAT ABOUT YOU?" Naruto yelled as he shook his finger at the god.

"Burn." A blonde haired man stage whispered, but the words still were loud enough to reach everyone's ears.

Kyuubi snickered at Zeus infuriated face as the god tried to come up with a comeback. **"Good one kit."**

"Thanks kyuubi." Naruto said to his friend before looking back at Zeus. "And also, if I'm the immature one, what does that make you, ya big perverty jerk!

Percy, acting quickly before Naruto could really get the thunder god upset, grabbed him by his collar and pulled him back. "Are you trying to get us both killed," Percy hissed at his brother.

Before Naruto could answer, Posiden cleared his throat. "Perhaps Percy it would be best if you return my brother's bolt."

Knowing that it was properly the best course of action, Percy laid the bolt and it's sheath on the floor in frout of Zeus's feet. The bolt leapt from the bag into Zeus's hands. The king let out a sign as he held onto his weapon, before looking at Percy.

"You have my thanks demigod for returning my bolt."

Percy bowed and forced Naruto to bow as well. "I thank you my lord."

"Hmm." A blast of lighting went from the bolt and struck Ares, sending him flying. Smoking, Ares got up and was about to open his mouth before he closed it with a click. Most would think that Ares was not a smart god, which was true compared to Athena and Apollo, but never the less, he was far from stupid. And he knew it would be best not to enrage his father's wrath anymore then it was.

"Now onto other business. What to do here with the son of the Queens!"

* * *

Naruko paced the deck of the ship as her caretaker Obito steered. She was bored and the last time she was on land was when they left the harbor. Flopping down she let out a frustrated moan. "~Obi~ when are we going to get where we are going anyway? I'm bored~!"

Obitio let out a groan as the girl started to whine and complain. 'Why did I listen to sensei when he tasked me to take care of his kids?' Obitio wondered as he watched the girl puff up her cheeks and wave her arms.

Naruko's red hair rose and she glared at her caretaker. "I WANT TO KNOW SENSEI!" She halved growled/shouted.

Obitio shivered as the girl reminded him of Minato's late wife, Kushina Uzumaki, when she was upset. 'Take care of her Obitio he said. Don't let the elders use her he said. Don't let my traitorous student lay his hands on my daughter he said. How was I supposed to know that he had a son until I saw the third seal the Kyuubi into him after Kushina gave birth to him and then kill sensei's wife?'

Obitio shook his head as he tried not to remember that night that he had failed his sensei. 'If the moon eye plan works the way that I planned it, I will be able to redeem myself to his eyes' He thought as he altered the ships course by a few degrees. "We are heading off the edge of the map where ships sail Naruko."

"So we are going into unknown waters?" Naruko asked.

"No." Obitio was silent for a few moments. "No one that has sailed where we are going has ever made it pass the line of known and unknown sea waters alive before. The only information that we have is based on old maps and rumors from sailors that dove into safe waters before the ships were lost."

"Does the uncharted sea have a name?" Before Obitio could answer, another voice joined the conversation.

"It's called the sea of monsters little girl. It is the sea the surrounds the Elemental Nations." Kakuzu stated as he walked on deck. The missing ninja of Takigakure took a seat on a barrel as he looked out over the waters. "When I was a young starting out ninja my team and I were sent on a mission to track down and kill a man. The man was the leader of a bandit group. Normally we would have let him go after he had fled outside the border, but he had taken the son of our then future lady Daimyo. After several days we found out that he had stolen a ship and was heading out to sea."

"So then what?" Naruko asked as she rocked side to side.

Kakuzu chucked at the girls actions. She was a piece of work that he would say that scared him. She was one of the most dangerous females or Uzumaki that he had ever had the misfortune of crossing. At first glance she seemed like an care free air head. Few have ever survived when the girl got serous in a fight or when she put he mind to something. Once, she let herself be captured by bandits so that she could behead the leader herself. She then went though the camp naked killing all the members of that party, using her body and innocent mask as bait.

Her latest piece of work was making a blood clone then leaving it at the base she was hiding in with Tobi. Then she had rumors spread thought the toad sage's network of the location. Kakuzu wished he could of seen the looks on the Konoha ninja's faces when they read the message that she had told Tobi to write on the wall with the blood. Of course, the sage would have sealed the body to be taken to the village. However, the man didn't know that Naruto had placed a seal that would cause an explosion as soon as the body was unsealed, damaging the area it was in.

"We followed them of course, but by the time we reached them, they were crossing the border in order to escape. My sensei ordered the captain of the ship we had bought to pursuit the man. I had a bad feeling and in the cover of the setting sun, stole a rowboat and some supplies and cast off. When I got a fair but far distance away did I look back. Only to see the ship sinking by something attacking it. When I made it back to port, I was half mad with fever and thirst. That is why I am going as far at the last port. I do not want to enter that sea. I may be immortal, but I an far from stupid.

* * *

 **AAAAND Cut. Next chapter the prophecy ends and the next arch will begin. Remember;** ** _You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend._ _And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end._** **So be ready and m** **ake sure to review guys.**


	13. Chapter 13 Arc One Ends

**In reply of so many people wondering... Naruto is around 8 years old. He will be the same age as Nico when they met for the first time.  
**

* * *

"My lord, the heroes were successful of retrieving the bolt. Also, it seems that the war is... off."

 _ **"Tell me, Castellan, do you think that I am a fool not to notice?"**_

"O-of course not my lord. I only thought-"

 _ **"You thought, Pathetic. My form my still be trapped in the pit, but that does not mean my mind is. Perhaps if you were thinking, you would of given the sea child and the girl you see as a sister the monster bait I had crafted."**_

"I couldn't risk the discovery of myself being the thief!"

 _ **"They why couldn't you have had ##### do it? She has proven herself far more helpful then you. Her plan was what nearly caused my children to go to war, not you stealing and bringing the bolt to one of my brethren."**_

"She is too intertwined in her interest Percy's brother, Naruto. Just like most of the girls are."

 _ **"Naruto?"**_

"The son of Hera, Persephone and Amphitrite."

 _ **"Ahh yes. You told me of him, but I had dismissed the information as I was paying attention to the arrival of my grandson. Tell me, how close are the brothers?"**_

"Close M'lord. It may be Percy Jacksons weakness as the two share a bond. ##### wants to use him in her quest to bring down the gods."

 _ **"... He is something would break the will of my grandson then. Do as you must. And while she is the greatest asset, there are other ways to bring down the gods. You know what to do"**_

"Crystal."

* * *

Naruto and Zeus glared at each other as the queens took spots around their son. Percy found himself next to his fathers legs, on a guest sit. Three of the gods: Aphrodite, Dionysus, and Hephaestus weren't even looking at his brother... Well, the goddess of love was staring into space, the smith god was tinkering with something, and Mr. D looked like he was sightly worried for Naruto.

'Aphrodite is probably thinking of what sort of love life my brother will have. Hephaestus doesn't seem to care, not sure that I blame him or not. But what's Mr. D's angle in this? He keeps calling all of us demigods's by wrong names and I can't think of any reason for him to have an interest that is in Naruto's favor. Considering that Naruto took all of his and Chiron's betting money, several gems, two packs of sodas, and the trainer's record albums.' Percy was slightly scared for his brother. If it came down to it, Percy knew that he would somehow steal his brother's soul form his uncle, or trade his own for his brother's.

Artemis looked at her father with worry. After spending that day with Naruto, she had thought of the boy as a hunter's puppy that wanted to play and impress its mistress... or a little brother. Better then her twin, who was a major idiot for a god of intellect and pervert. Artemis idly wondered if she could trade brothers with Percy, but knew that she was stuck with Apollo. Who, even thought was a pain, was still family and someone that she could count on when she needed it. Looking to her brother, Artemis was going to ask him if he would like to do a hunt together, just the two of them, before seeing what was playing on this device.

Apollo, who had taken out the head phones looked at Naruto with interest before he felt as if he was going to be replaced, after which he felt a bit of happiness... Then danger. Gulping he looked over his shoulder to see his sister glaring at him. Sweating quickly, the male twin archer immortal went back to observing the boy. For some reason, the boy felt... off. Not from the number of goddesses being his immoral mother, but something else.

'Interesting,' Apollo thought as he watched the boy look in defiance at Zeus.

Hades wasn't sure what to think of Naruto. Sure he was of his wife's blood, but at the same time, she insisted that she hadn't had any romances after the oath was given. She had at that time swore that as long as Hades was true to the oath, she would be true to it as long as he was. That was until several years ago when she had returned from a trip to the sea of monsters. She had brought back several seeds for her gardens, but also she was uneasy about something.

Posiden was like his brother, uneasy of what to do with Naruto. But he was unable to be mad at his wife, as that would make him a hypocrite. So he kept his mouth shut as he did not need to go to the couch tonight. He really wanted to get laid tonight by his wife and if he messed up... He silently vowed to make sure that the boy lived... For now.

Ares was annoyed at Percy, but was looked at Naruto with interest. Percy, sensing this, stepped between the gods line of sight and Naruto. He still recalled what was said to him by the war god about his brother.

Hermes glared at Naruto. Because of the stunt that happen last time in the council chamber, Hermes was forced to clean all the toilets for a week. Then there was the fact that naruto had shown up his boys with pranks. And messed with the camps mail and making him follow insane instructions to find them again. 'How did he send mail to places around the world?' He thought as he fumed. After a few seconds, he grinned. 'Well, at least he has shown that he is a natural thief and prankster. Perhaps I could wiggle out how he did it. And how did he get me to send a stink bomb to my own office?'

"Huh? what was that Kyuubi?" All the immortals stopped what they were doing and stared at Naruto as he started to talk to the stuffed nine tailed fox. "You want to do what?"

 **"I said I wanted to nap a bit. The fire from the hearth feels so nice on my coat and you will be fine dealing with the wuss with a size problem"**

"But you are better at words than I am!"

 **"Zzzz"**

"KYUUBI WAKE UP!"

The Olympians looked that the god of madness as Naruto started to yell at his stuffed toy. He shook his head, signaling that Naruto wasn't crazy, even thought the kid was having a one sided conversation with the fox.

'A rather convincing one at that,' Apollo thought as did the rest of the gods. Apollo could have sworn on the Styx that the shadow of the stuffed toy was of a massive fox the size of the room, but after blinking, it vanished to the size of what it should me.

"Enough!" Zeus roared at Naruto, tired of listening to the boy's voice. "Hera, Persephone and Amphitrite... Explain yourselves. Especially you Hera. How is this demigos your son of all your linage?"

As one, as thought they had rehearsed, the queens spoke, "We don't know."

Hera looked at her husband straight in the eyes with anger. "Unlike you, my _dear_ husband, I have never laid with a mortal or immortal other than you. I only learned of Naruto here during one of my social meetings with some mortal women."

"How about you Persephone? Or you Amphitrite. Do either of you know how this demigod came to be?"

"I became aware of him when my husband claimed Percus there." Poseidon rubbed his head sheepishly as his wife sent him a small glare. "But I have no idea. Persephone, do you have any idea?"

The queen of the underworld was silent. "I discovered Naruto here when he was a newborn near a village that was inflamed. Thanatos was summoned there by a mortal for some deed that he has not let past his lips. I was in the area in what the locals call the forest of death, when I felt as if something was different. Intrigued, I followed the feeling to a clearing where a baby laid, a man hovering over him with a knife held up to kill. Before I could interfere, a old man stopped him. After a few words the men took the baby to the village. So I knocked them out and took Naruto. I then teleported Naruto to New York and went back to the clearing to look for any reason why I felt my power in the boy."

"Did you?" Question Zeus. As the gods listened, Naruto had discovered Hestia and was munching on a cookie that she gave him. Percy deadpanned at his brother while wishing for a cookie himself. A blue chocolate chip one at that.

His daughter shook her head. "All I found were two bodies of a man and woman. Both mortals, but..."

"What is it?" Asked Athena.

"When I checked the woman's body, I felt traces of an immortal."

"So we have a mystery on our hands. Do you think that whoever the immortal was he or she had a hand of Naruto's birth?" Apollo asked the question that was on the minds of all present. The immortals were more worried then the two brothers. A demigod who's coming into being that was a result of interference meant someone was hoping to use the boy for something in the future. But for what.

Seeing that this meeting only brought up more questions than answers, Zeus chose to dismiss the demigods. However...

"HEY PERVERTED OLD GUY! Why are you upset that I am the child of your wife anyway. Last I checked you are the unfaithful one of the marriage, not her."

'I will enjoy making him suffer.' Zeus thought as he glared at Naruto before flashing out. Several of the gods also flashed out, leaving only Posiden in the room along with the queens. Percy and Naruto looked at the four immortals, who were no longer ten feet tall but were still taller then the brothers.

The sea king cleared his throat. "You did well my son."

"Thank you sir."

Amphitrite looked over the son of her husband. "I am still not sure what to think of you Percus as you are the product of my husband's lack of restraint. And no, you will not say your favorite saying in front of me right now." Posiden deflated at that remark. "But you are also the brother of my son, so I ask that you keep an eye on him."

"I will lady Amphitrite." Percy said with a bow.

Hera was silent she studied the brothers. Naruto was leaning on his brother, falling asleep. 'Perhaps having him won't be so bad,' she thought as she looked at her and her fellow queen's son. 'It will give me a chance to understand why the rest of the council has demigods. Artemis my not have children of her own, but her hunters are like her daughters so I say it counts.'

"So Athena blessed you while Ares cursed you huh. I wonder what she gave you." Posiden said softly as looked at the duo. Percy rubbed his brothers back as Naruto slowly fell into the graces of Morpheus's domain. Sensing that the boys were tired, he teleported them to camp.

* * *

Percy sharpened his blade Riptide as he thought about his summer at camp half-blood. All in all, it had been the most memorable summer he had ever had. Looking over to the rock climbing wall, he saw Naruto racing one of the Strolls to the top. Snicking to himself, he tested the blade's sharpness. Satisfied, he turned his blade back to its pen form and pocketed it.

"It's strange, when I first arrived, all I wanted was to get away from the seemingly lunatic people here.' Percy chucked as Naruto made it to the top first and dumped paint all over the son of Hermes. 'Now that I have to go along with the rest of the part time campers I feel as if I am leaving home again.'

Heading towards the training field to get some last minute practice, Percy heard the sounds of someone training and went to investigate...

...

"Take that Connor!" Naruto crowd at the son of Hermes as he wiped the pain from his eyes. Smirking, Naruto raced to the side closest to the forest and jumped off. While he couldn't fly, Zeus was a jerk, Naruto found out he could glide though the air and land safely. He took it as a power he got from Hera, as she was the queen of the heavens. Even thought he couldn't fly, Naruto was happy to have what he got.

'Water balloon assaulting is so much fun when you are above your targets.' He thought with a grin. Landing on a branch, he raced though the branches of the trees, using his arms and legs to move much like a primate. 'Kyuubi was a great teacher to teach me tree racing.'

Using a branch as a spring board, Naruto cleared the tree tops and landed on the top of a large pine. Looking around, Naruto felt as if he was an assassin from Assassin's Creed or a ninja. Seeing the world from his spot in the middle of the sea of trees, Naruto felt most at home. The way the trees moved in the wind reminded him of water and the lowering of Apollos chariot cast lots of shadows to hide in. Closing his eyes, Naruto tried doing the trick that Kyuubi called chakra sensing and tried to find the fox. Feeling the nine tailed critter, Naruto leaped from his spot and landed near it's hiding spot.

 **"What's up kit?"**

"Just was enjoying the view before we have to go back home to mom." Naruto took out a pair of ham sandwiches and gave one to Kyuubi. Kyuubi said thanks and started to eat the one it was given. "I'll miss it here. School isn't as fun as it is here. The girls at the school are too formal at times and don't like to rough house as much as the girls here."

 **"Their just mortals, very weak ones at that kit. They also have to protect the reputation of the school too."**

"Yeah, mom said in her letters to me that I may be going to the same school as big bro this coming school year as they had a opening. But she has to deal with the paperwork and I will be going to the one I have been going to until its all cleared." Kyuubi lazily took a bite out of its food as Naruto talked. Then... "KYUUBI! THERE'S A GIANT CATERPILLAR ABOUT TO TAKE A BITE OFF YOUR BUTT"

 **"WHAT!? WHERE!?"** Yelled Kyuubi as it tried to find the 'caterpillar,' tails together as it tried moved one way than another. **"KILL IT!"**

Naruto slammed his foot on the ends of Kyuubi's tails, causing the tailed beast to scream in pain.

"You know what , you don't appreciated a joke." Naruto stated as he raced away from Kyuubi, who was enraged and wanting blood. Ducking behind a tree, Naruto watched as his mad friend raced into the distance. 'That was close.'

Seeing as he was near the creek, Naruto headed towards it to say hi to the nymph that lived there. As he walked, he noticed that something was off. Thinking it was his nerves, Naruto walked to the edge of the forest and came upon Luke and his brother.

Raising his hand, Naruto stepped out and called out to the older boys. Percy's eyes widened as he recalled what the Oracle told him.

 _You shall go west, and face the god who has turned,_

 _You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned,_

 _You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,_

 _And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end._

"NARUTO RUN!"

Before Naruto could respond, Luke suddenly appeared behind him with his sword. Percy's eyes widened as Luke pulled his sword arm back. Naruto cried out in pain and shock as Luke thrust his sword up to the hilt into Naruto's body.

Gabbing Naruto my his hair to keep him from falling, Luke called out to Percy. "Sorry Percy, but it looks like you failed to protect your family after all."

"P..er...cy" Naruto called out to his brother weakly as his body tried to keep him alive. Luke pulled on Naruto's hair, causing the younger boy to cry out. Percy's heart lurched in his chest as Naruto blood started to show though his clothes. "He..help...me..."

"You know, I was going to summon a monster to kill you, but this is _soo_ much better." Luke gloated. "But when Naruto came to our little spot I recalled what you told me when we first met, how your mother tasked you to protect your brother. I wonder how she will look at you when you tell her he died. All that work to make sure that your brother was safe from a war, such a waste."

Percy's blood froze as Luke shifted the blade, causing Naruto to cough up blood.

"You know, I really wish you did take up my offer to join me and the titans. But then I won't have gotten the chance to kill Naruto here." Luke grinned darkly as he saw the rage in Percy's eyes. "But I really must be going."

"YOU AREN"T GOING ANYWHERE!" Percy screamed at Luke as he wiped out his sword.

"Tsk tsk Percy. Don't you care what happens to your brother?"

Percy looked at Naruto, who looked at his brother in the eyes. "Do...it...bro...ther." Naruto's eyes closed as the pain over whelmed his senses as he used the last of his energy to speak. As darkness closed on Naruto he could see his brother heading straight for him and Luke.

Nearby Kyuubi watched as Naruto fell unconscious by blood lost. **'Troublesome ape child.'**

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. Hoped you all enjoyed part one of the Son of the you all for following and reviewing this my loyal fans. I have chosen to give Naruto some interesting relationships in the coming chapters so be prepared for an official pairing in the future. Make sure to review and get ready for the Sea of Monsters + Naruto's first quest.  
**

 **Note:** **A error in Chapter 9 has been identified and shall be rectified.  
**


	14. Chapter 14 Arc Two Begins

**Well hello everyone I'm back with this story. Please please hold the applause for me. Now here is the low down. This arc of the story line is where we deviate from the books. Here Naruto will get his first quest and adventure on his own. Now his arc will have the laughs and I hope to deliver the goods to you wonderful gents and ladies and other sorts of people and monsters.  
**

 **There is a time skip between the last chapter and this one so I will have flash backs from Percy and Luke to fill in what happened during their duel. Now I don't know about the rest of you but I can only think that this chapter will be worth the wait. So give me the reviews so face the wrath of the master bolt.**

 **Other then that... Enjoy the chapter  
**

* * *

 **'Aaaaaah, what a day it is.'** Thought Kyuubi as the fox lazed on the grass under an oak tree blowing bubbles. The early morning wind went though it's fur as it carried the scents of the city. Apollo's chariot slowly rose as if the god was still waking up from what ever the god did at night.

(Hic) (Hic) (Hic)

Kyuubi looked up from blowing his bubbles to see Naruto walking towards him, looking worried. "(Hic) Kyuubi! (Hic) I have (Hic) have (Hic) I (Hic) I have the (Hic) the hic (Hic) the (Hic)"

 **"What is it? What do you have? A ten dollar bill? A new comic book? What?"** Kyuubi asked Naruto.

"The (Hic Hic) I have (Hic) have the (Hic) the (Hic) the hic(Hic) the (Hic) the hic (Hic)..."

 **'I love doing this.'** Kyuubi thought without shame and a large grin on it's face. **"So do you think we will be able to post another chapter soon Naruto? I think the natives are getting restless."**

(Hic) Naruto glared at his friend or at least tried to. "I (Hic) I don't (Hic) don't (Hic) Think (Hic) your fu(Hic) funny Kyuubi. (Hic) Help me!" (Hic)

 **"Fine then, I may be able to come up with an idea after I'm done helping you."**

"Stop with the ta-(Hic) talking (Hic Hic) to thin (Hic) air Kyuubi!"

 **"Fine. Here's what we'll try first. They say drinking a glass of water upside down is supposed to help."** Naruto raised an eyebrow at Kyuubi as he hiccuped. **"It could help."**

"(Hic) What the (Hic) the heck (Hic). I'll try (Hic) it."

 **"So are you ready for school today?"** Kyuubi asked as the duo walked towards home. **"It's yours and Percy's last day there."**

"I (Hic) think (Hic) so Kyuubi." Naruto grumbled as he walked. "But I (Hic) I wish (Hic) that (Hic) that Percy (Hic) and lay off my (Hic) back."

 **"They are only worried for you kit. Luke nearly killed you and if it wasn't for Percy and Jupiter, plus my help you would of died. You were in the care of Chiron for a week in critical care. Your adoptive mother was in hysterics and Mr. D had to put her asleep to get her to stop choking the centaur when she found out."**

"Oh (Hic) yeah." Naruto semi recalled that when he woke up. Chiron had a neck brace on and Sally Jackson was in the chair next to him asleep. Percy told him what happened as Chiron ran as soon as he saw Sally waking up. "Mom was (Hic) angry (Hic) and was (Hic) yelling (Hic) yelling a lot."

 **"I think mothers do that because they are scared."**

"Mom was (Hic) scared? (Hic) Mom (Hic) doesn't get (Hic) scared. Sh(Hic) she's mom!"

 **"... You did tell her that we were outside right?"**

"I thought you did idiot."

 **"Baka I thought you told her."**

"(Hic) She's go(Hic)ing to kill (Hic) me."

 **"Sucks to be you."**

"May(Hic) maybe I'll (Hic) be lucky."

Kyuubi shrugged. **"Perhaps, but don't blame me so you can get out of trouble."**

* * *

Naruto slowly opened the apartment door as he tired to sneak in. Well, as best as one can with hiccups. Closing the door and locking it, Naruto sighed with relief. He frozen in place as he heard the groaning of the floor boards from the master bedroom. Tip toeing to the room, Naruto peeked in to see his mother entering the bathroom. 'Safe.' He thought. That was until he heard his mother though the bathroom door.

"Naruto, go wake up your brother will you please."

"(Hic)Y-yes (Hic) M-mom." Naruto said as he clenched his heart as he tried to clam down.

"You have the hiccups honey? Try to drink a glass of water and if that doesn't work I'll give you a spoon full of sugar. Don't do it yourself you hear me young man?"

"Yes (Hic) mom." With a sigh and a hic, Naruto walked to the kitchen and grab a cup after filling it he looked at Kyuubi. "How the heck (Hic) am (Hic) I supposed (Hic) to drink (Hic) this up(Hic)side down (Hic) kyu?"

 **"I think you are meant to lean over the drink from the other side."**

"Oh." Kyuubi bit the side of his mouth to stop from laughing as Naruto was drenched from head to toe. "(Hic) thanks Kyuubi (Hic) But I (Hic) have wa(Hic) water up (Hic) my nose."

 **"What do you want to tried next?"**

"(Hic) Try to (Hic) to (Hic) scare me."

 **"OK, I think I can do that."** Clearing it's throat, Kyuubi began to list of things. **"The is a hole in the ozone that is bombarding the land with UV radiation terrorists are trying to find new ways to cause mass detestation. We are polluting the sources of water we use to drink and the air we breathe with gases that with ture the world into a suna. The government is spying on it's people and is stockpiling the information to plan for the subjugation of the nation's new generations by dumping down the current masses. The gods are preparing for a new world war with the titans and rouge gods. There are mass shootings every month or so..."**

"I mean (Hic) Surprise me." Naruto grumbled with a sour look on his face.

 **"Those don't scare you? Wow, here I thought that you would be affected by what is be talked about on the media."**

 _Ring Ring_

Naruto and Kyuubi looked at the telephone. Before Naruto could answer, his mom walked in and answered. "Hello... Oh hello Chiron... I see.. ah huh..." Naruto saw her looking over her shoulder. "I understand... They will be upset you know... No I understand perfectly... Good-bye."

"What (hic) was that (Hic) about mom?" Naruto asked.

Sally Jackson sighed and pulled her son into a hug. "I'll tell you after Percy wakes up. Is that ok honey?" Sally said softly as she rubbed Naruto's back with her hands with love. "He needs to hear this too."

"(HIc) Ok..."

Sally laughed and stood up. "You still have the hiccups huh sunshine? Let's see if I can take care of that." Going though the kitchen to get what she needed to help Naruto and make breakfast, she noticed that Naruto had a worried expression on his face. "Honey is something wrong? Is that bully picking on you again?"

"(Hic) Mom!" Naruto cried out as he watched her get the sugar out. "I said (Hic) that (Hic) I'll take (Hic) care (Hic) of it. (Hic)"

"I see." Naruto scowled as his mother nodded her head. "So that kid was picking on you and your worried that he will do something today. I thought I told you to tell a teacher or do what that anti bulling stuff."

"I (Hic) tried mom! (Hic) He (Hic) didn't...(Hic) won't stop. He and (Hic) his group (Hic) call me (Hic) a (Hic) a wuss and (Hic) make fun (Hic) of me 'cause I play with (Hic) the girls."

"I see... but don't you like playing with the girls honey?" Sally tried to come up with the right words to tell her upset son. "I know that so of them enjoy your company very much."

Naruto's expression when to downcast. "That's not (Hic) the point." He spoke with clenched fingers.

Sally signed, Kyuubi did too... not that she noticed. "I know dear. Now open that mouth of yours so I can help you get rid of those hiccups." Naruto opened and let her place the spoonful of sugar in his mouth. "There. Now run that cute face upstairs and wake up Percy. It's the last day of school."

Naruto nodded and raced off, Kyuubi right on his heels. **"So how are you going to wake your brother up today?"**

"I'll do it like (Hic) mom told me to first... (Hic) then my way."

 **"So like an Elephant?"**

"Seems like a better plan then me jumping on him (Hic). Now hush."

Percy lied in his bed slumbering. Ever few seconds his hands or eyelids would twitch. So deep in Hynos's and Morpheus's domains that he did not stir when the door opened. He also did not awake to the hands that shook his shoulders. Moaning, he turned over and covered his head with his pillow.

"Percy~"

"Zzzzz"

"Come on Percy wake up." Naruto glared at his brother as Percy snored under his pillow. Growling, Naruto walked towards the closest that the brothers shared. As his walked, he noticed the air shimmering out side the window for a second before disappearing. Ignoring it, Naruto opened the closet doors and grasped what he was looking for. Walking towards the the end of the bed, Naruto took a deep breath in... and blew his horn.

 _BEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOO_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Percy as he flew out of his bed, ears ringing. His eyes darted around the room, looking for the elephant that woke him up. His eyes landed on the form of his brother on the ground laughing his head off. "Why you..."

Percy launched his pillow at Naruto's face and followed suit. The two boys started to tumble around the room, play fighting with each other as Naruto tried to fend his brother off from tickling him. After a minute of this, Naruto raced away laughing. Percy growled as he got up from the floor. Dropping his PJ's to the floor Percy heard an eep from outside his window. Looking towards it he could have sworn there was blood hanging in midair before it disappeared.

'That dream must be making me see things.' Percy thought as he got dressed and left the room. 'I hope Grover is alright.'

"Morning Percy~" Sally called out to her son as she carried a plate of food to the dining room table. Percy grunted as he glared at his brother. "I hope that you have a better attitude for school today Mr. grumpy pants. And Naruto don't blow your horn so early in the morning. Some people are trying to sleep."

"Yes mama." Percy narrowed his eyes at the innocent angel look Naruto was giving his mother. Reaching over he swatted the back of Naruto's head. "Ow... Percy!"

"That's for waking me up like you did." Percy stated as he started to eat waffle.

Their mother walked in carrying a cup of coffee and her food. "Now boys today's the last day of school so let's get off to the right foot 'k?" Noticing that Percy wasn't eating as fast as he usually did she looked at him "Is something wrong dear?"

"I think Grover's in trouble." Percy began telling her and his brother about the dream he had before woken up. Sally pursed her lips as Percy spoke. She was still upset after what happened the last time her children were at the camp.

"Grover's a big satyr now Percy. Besides we would have heard from camp..." Sally trailed off as if trying to find the right words to say. "...Never mind"

"What is it?" Percy asked, seeing that her shoulders were tense.

"Nothing. Tell you what you two. How about after school we go to the Rockefeller Center... to that shop you like Percy. Tyson can join us in celebrating the passing of seventh grade."

* * *

 **Well that was a long chapter to do. Please review and I do hope to post again in a few weeks. See you all later**

 **Ja ne**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone how are you all? Good? Good. Now somebody asked if there will be a reading of this story. My answer is simple. Go right on ahead and make a reading if you want to make it but pm chat with me first for details and any questions you may have about it.  
**

* * *

Naruto gasped for breath and tried to wiggle free from the clutches of the monsters that held him in place. At the other side of the cavern/room, Naruto wasn't sure what to call it, Kyuubi was on the floor in hysterics. Why was the fox having a good old time? Because of what Naruto was trapped by of course.

 **"Only you kit could try to escape from that."** Kyuubi snickered into a paw as it looked at Naruto. Naruto's gaze, if it could, would have vaporized the fox.

"Help me Kyuubi." Naruto hissed at his friend so that his captor's wouldn't wake. A snake tail suddenly wrapped around him and pulled him close to the owner of the tail. "Gya!"

"Mmmm... foxy smells good~" Moaned the monster as it rubbed it's cheek against Naruto's in its sleep.

'Need...air...can't...breathe...' Thought a blue face Naruto as he tired to wiggle his way free. To Kyuubi's delight and Naruto's misfortune, Naruto's actions only caused the monster to hold onto the boy tighter and press his face against it's chest.

 **'Only you kit,'** Kyuubi thought as Naruto tried to escape the overly affectionate monster.

"How did this happen to me?" The nine year old asked as he gasped for breath, only to pulled back into the female monster's assets (Or lack of). His mind flashed back to the last several days where it all began...

* * *

Sally Jackson looked at her sons. Naruto was stuffing his face with eyes while Percy looked like she took the rug out form under him. She didn't blame him, Percy had his heart set on going to camp this summer and she felt bad doing to him. But with the problems Chiron said that were going on she knew that it wouldn't be proper. Not until she sure that Naruto would be safe as well.

"But mom-" He began before being cut off by a look from his mother.

"Don't you 'but mom' me Persus. I know you want to go back to camp so you can train and see your friends."

"That's not the only reason~" Naruto voice sing-songed out. Sally looked at him with with her eyebrow tilted and a confused look on her face.

"Oh?" Naruto grinned and it took only a few seconds for Percy to figure it out. "Why my little cookie monster?"

"Cause Percy gotta-"

"Finish that and your a dead man." Percy hissed into Naruto's ear with his hand covering his brother's mouth, his other hand in his pocket fingering Riptide. Naruto eyed his brother as he mentally went though his options and chances of survival. Percy's eyes narrowed as Naruto mouthed _what's in it for me_.

"Percy has a what?" Sally slowly raised her mug of coffee to her lips, enjoying her eldest squirm in his sit. She mentally noted to punish him for threaten his brother, perhaps by having him help her with her turn to host ladies night. However, she knew that this was not the time or the place to push for information as her youngest looked like he needed help to escape from his brother.

"Nothing mom." Percy said hurriedly with a bush.

'Or not. This may be the better punishment.' Sally Jackson thought as she stared at Percy. "Oh ok then. The reason that I want you both home today is that your uncle is coming over later tonight. He was going to be in the neighborhood and I thought it would be nice to see him again."

"Uncle Max?" Percy rolled his eyes at Naruto's excitement and looked at his mother questioningly. A few years back when Naruto was five was his and Percy's first time meeting the brother of their mother. Sally rarely spoke of him and probably would have never if she had only Percy to take care of. But with two boys and a walrus that looked at her youngest son in a very questionable manner, Sally was forced to ask for his help.

Uncle Max was an interesting person. He was Sally Jackson's elder brother by a few years and had a background that she refused to tell her children. He had a huge heart and spent most of his time traveling doing his work with the red cross. He was the one to introduce Percy to chemistry and helped him with his dyslexia so that Percy wouldn't go around working with dangerous chemicals not knowing which was which. Max made sure to test Percy every chance he got to make sure his nephew was handling them correctly. As for Naruto, Max brought cooties from around the world for him to try. The sugar rush that Naruto had gotten do to the cooties made him go on a pranking spree that lasted for a week.

Needles to say, Sally was not pleased to find out that her brother was the cause for her and Gabe's headaches. Gabe was so traumatized by the event, he actually went to work and overtime for a total of seven months.

"Yes Uncle Max." Sally sighed. "He is passing by and thought it would be nice to see the family again. Also he is going to bring your cousin over so you two will be on your best behavior."

Naruto hissed at the mention of his cousin. She was the bane of his existent and scared him. Percy looked like he swallowed a lemon and paled as he looked at his brother in pity. Looking at the time he realized that he had to go to class. "See ya mom."

Sally smiled and gave her son a wave goodbye. "Remember to come home after school."

"I know."

"Mom," Sally looked at Naruto's pleading blue eyes. "Please say that you are kidding that she is coming over. Please mom."

"What's wrong with her honey? She's an angel and such a proper young lady. I do believe that she will make a man real happy one day." Sally smiled as she thought of her niece. Patting Naruto's head and not seeing the expression on his face she continued to talk. "Besides, you two are cute together and max said that she misses her cousin. Now head to your room and get your things together young man."

Naruto dashed as fast as he could to his room. Opening the door he wasn't surprised to see Kyuubi reading one of his comic books. "KYUUBI! WE HAVE A S.O.S! MY COUSIN IS COMING OVER!"

 **"WHAT!?** **"** Yelled the tailed beast as he nearly snapped his head from his spine to look at Naruto. **"THE ONE THAT IS A FURY IN MORTAL FLESH!?"**

"The same." Both of them shuddered in fear.

 **"What are we going to do?"**

"As soon as I get home there will be a meeting for all the members of G.R.O.S.S." Naruto declared as he got is books into his bag. "Now help me get ready for school ya wimp."

 **"A wimp? Who here locked themselves inside the closet the last time she was here?"**

"You hid in the washer and dryer for most of the time she was here!"

 **"Not my fault it was bath day. Unlike you, I try to stay on a steady schedule for them."**

"Baths are evil and you know it."

Kyuubi rolled it's eyes at Naruto. **"So do you have a plan to get rid of her this time?"**

"Of course I do!" Naruto declared.

 **"..."**

"..."

 **"..."**

"At least I will." he said sheepishly. Kyuubi snorted and smacked it's head with a tail.

-A few hours later-

Naruto slammed his head into his desk. "So bored." He moaned as he just left his head there. The students around him rolled their eyes as the teacher droned on and on about the test they took the day before. Naruto tilted his head to the side to look at his seat neighbor to the right of his desk. His neighbor giggled as she tired not to pay attention to Naruto's face.

Stealing a glance to make sure the teacher wasn't paying attention, she leaned over to Naruto. "Psst, pay attention Naruto. It's the last day of school and you look like you are being drained of your life."

Naruto groaned as he looked at Miia. She was a exchange student from somewhere that Naruto forgot about as he was usually distracted by her red hair and amber eyes. Like today, her eyes were so pretty and as the sunlight from the window shined in her hair it practically glowed. "Says you. Your the ace student here and the teacher's pet."

Miia blushed and then glared at Naruto. "S-shut up and pay attention... And are you coming this weekend?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and looked at Miia, then shrugged. "I don't know. Hopefully I will be able to unless something happens."

Naruto went back to staring at the diagram that the teacher was drawing on the chalk board. He idly wondered what his brother was doing and when Percy was going to come 'save' him from school. 'If he hasn't already gotten into trouble.'

* * *

Percy yipped as a flaming dodge ball streaked by him, setting his gym shorts on fire. Tyson and him were the only two not freaking out about the monsters that were lunging exploding dodge balls. As he weaved and dodged the balls of doom, he idly thought that his could be a great activity for the camp. The flaming dodge balls, not the whole monster eating the demigod's burned flesh part.

Twisting his body, Percy narrowly got missed by a ball for Skull Crusher. With a smirk, He slammed his leg on the floor board and darkly chuckled as the other end of the board hit between the monster's legs. 'Bonus score: 100 points,' Percy thought as he watch the monster fall to the ground in pain. 'Too bad he won't die from that but so worth it.' Grasping the now broken board, he thought of his choices. If it wasn't for the fact that he now had a makeshift weapon, he would have had one of the monsters throw a ball at the locker room doors so that he could get to riptide.

'But now...' "Tyson, throw it at the pipes!" He yelled as he snapped the board into two pieces, one for each hand. Nodding, Tyson threw his last ball at the ceiling. His aim was true as the ball exploded against the pipes. Water poured down across the gym floor and as soon as it hit his skin Percy felt the weariness fade away. With his renewed energy, he coated the wood with a layer of razor sharp ice and settled into a fighting stance. While not the most elegant weapons or well made, Percy knew they would sever his purpose well enough to kill the monsters. *

The monsters eyed him as they got ready to fight. The at an unseen sign, Percy charged. He raced forward at a dead sprint and used Sloan's face as a spring board, hearing a stiffening crunch as the bullies nose broke. Spinning to avoid one of the balls of doom, he bought down the make shift weapon in his left hand and had the spike at the end pierce the monster's head from above. Still moving, Percy used the one on his right to block the fist of another unnamed monster, before slashing it with his other.

Both monsters crumbled to dust as Percy continued to move. As he fought he idly wondered why the monsters looked so surprised at his fighting skill, like they thought he would be weaker or less skilled then what he was showing. 'And I would be if not for the constant sparing I have had with Naruto over the school year.'

As the son of Posiden went though the monsters like a blender, hacking and slashing, Percy noticed that the teachers were trying to open the doors to the gym. Frowning as he blocked an explosion with one of his weapons that broke due to the usage and wear, he wished that the gods would go easy on him. 'Then again maybe not.' As the last monster was able to sweep him off his feet.

* * *

'Naw, he hasn't had any problems so far this year. Tyche must be going easy on him for once.' Naruto rolled his pencil on his desk and checked the time. 'Five more minutes to go. I can't wait that long.'

The whole class cheered when the bell rang, stopping the teacher from his monologue. In seconds, the various forth and fifth graders raced out the doors to the playground where the festival was set up. Soon the whole area was full of children having fun with the things to do. Naruto raced to the food area and grabbed himself a slice of pizza. Miia walked up to him chewing on some candy with her sisters on either side of her."

"Come on Naruto you have to come to the party." Whined Miia as she latched onto his arm. She then flicked a lock of her red hair to the side. She then pouted cutely. "~Please Naruto~."

"I don't know Miia. My family is having guests over and mom would be upset if I skipped out on her. I'll let you know as soon as I can."

Miia gave Naruto a teary eyed puppy look. "But foxy~ You have to come! My mom is on my tail about you and really hopes you can make it to dinner."

Ram and Rem looked at each other as they watched their older sister try to convince Naruto to come to dinner. Seeing that Naruto was not changing his stance on the subject, they chose to help him out. "Say say sis, Naruto looks like he needs some space."

"Say say sis, Miia need to let him have some space."

Miia glared at her sisters. "Why do you to do that?"

"Say say sis, what is talking about?" Rem asked her sister.

Ram looked at her sister. "Say Say sis, she looks upset."

"That's it!" Miia lunged at her sisters who raced away giggling. Naruto sighed in relief as he went back to eating his pizza.

'Girls are troublesome.' He declared in his thoughts as he ate. After finishing his pizza Naruto joined in his fellow schoolmates in the festival having fun. As he went from event to event, something told him something wasn't right. Like the feeling of a bad storm heading in before it hits. That feeling was dashed as he discovered the cache of cookies that the teachers were trying to hid from the students so they could hand them out when everyone was leaving. It took three teachers and the officer to hide the cookies from the mouth of one Naruto Jackson. Unluckily for them, his fellow school mates noticed and soon the school became a battle field for the ownership for the cookies.

No one was hurt too badly and nothing was damaged, but the students were forced to head home as they had been worn out form all the running and fighting. Naruto said his goodbyes to his fellow classmates and friends and wished them luck over the summer. Sitting by the front door with his bag, Naruto waited for Percy to pick him up from his way home from school. After awhile however, Naruto found himself in front of his mother who was not happy.

* * *

 ***For what Percy's make shift weapons look like look up Renji's shiki from bleach. But Dark blue instead of black and white blue instead of silver.**

 **Ok guys I hope you like this chapter. Leave me looks of reviews  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm back. Sorry its been so long in posting this but then again life has a way of biting you in the ass at times. Kurama will remain male in this story, even if it would be funny if the fox was female. I don't remember if I stated this before, but no harm no foal...  
**

* * *

Tartarus.

The pit of the underworld and chasm. It is a place where no god or demigod dare enter. It was the home of the enemies of the gods and the primordial who was the pit itself. No one other then the denizens of the place knew what Tartarus looked like. The six original gods had an idea on what it looked like when they freed their relatives from the care of Kampê during the last era. However, that was from an age long past, and even the first six had more or less had forgot what was in the pit. Only Hades had a clearer memory then his brothers and sisters. And also knew that there were things in the pit that were far worse then anything the gods had ever faced.

Now it was the home of the titan lord himself, broken but very much aware of his surroundings and the outside world. However, the titans were not the only ones who are enemies of the gods...

Two orbs glowed in the dim light of the pit as the owner looked at his prey with hunger. He did not know how long he had been in the pit, but he knew that it was a long time. Raising his meat cleaver, he kill the monster and started to divvy up the meat before it could dispel. 'Not enough,' he thought as he started to eat. How he, the bane of the fates, now had to survive on meager scraps when once he was feared by mortals and monsters alike.

Using the rib bone of a hell hound to pick his teeth, Thoon thoughts went back to his project and how it would aid him against the fates. It was worth the years spent in the pit. When he and his fellow Gigantes had first arose, he had found something the sun god had lost. Vials of immortal blood. And not just any blood, blood from when the gods were young. Of course the fates had stopped him and destroyed the majority of the vials, but he was the bane of fate. He had hid several of the vials just in case of that event. Prometheus was also a help, having traded secrets to demigods of the past to gain samples of gods and his fellow titans that were traped by the gods.

'And now I am here in the pit trapped. Father was able to give me a few minutes to leave and talk to him and come back before the gods noticed I was free.' Thoon sighed. 'Now I have to wait until the titans are done weakening the gods so we can arise. Perhaps this will allow my projects to grow stronger before I revel to it's destiny.'

The surrounding area echoed as Thoon chucked darkly. Prometheus would set each one of the experiments against each other to see with one was worthy of become his, the giant of anti-fate, champion...

* * *

Naruto coward in the seat as his mother drove him home. He did not know what was wrong, but Naruto knew by judging by her face that she was livid with someone. 'Hopefully not me,' Naruto prayed in his head as his mother turned the car onto their street.

Sally Jackson glanced at the rear view mirror. "Have you seen Percy at all today?"

Naruto shivered at his adopted mothers tone. "I haven't seen him sense he left for school mom."

Sally Jackson's hands tightened around the steering wheel. "Even with non mortal means?"

"No," Naruto looked at the back of hie mother's head as he was riding in the back. "Why are you asking me? Are you mad at me?"

"Because of what your brother did earlier I am upset honey." Sally's face relaxed as she let out a sigh. "I was hoping for a ladies day out and pampering before your guests come tonight. However, the police came and brought me in to questioning about your brother being a terrorist. And let me tell you, I was hoping for that spa appointment today for the pass year." She finished with a bitter tone.

Naruto nodded as he got out of the car. When Sally was released by Hades, he had gifted her with an all-expensive-paid spa, massage treatment and make-over at New York's finest. When his mother found out, she went into hysterics over the news. After all, even if it was until a year, it was more then what she could ever afford as the price would of been at least a million dollars do to the line to get in.

Now she would never get to have her special day.

...

Percy suddenly felt as that he should avoid his mother and any female immortal for the next several weeks. He gulped as Annabeth slowly reached for a baseball bat with a glint in her eyes when he had told her that he had forgotten to bring his brother home from school. Was it his fault that she had asked what would happen if he didn't do so and he answered?

'Traitors!' He roared in his mind as the child of Athena's shadow seemed to fill the room and cover her features. The said traitors were Chiron and Tyson, who had fled as soon as he had finished explaining to his fellow demigod. "A-a-ahh, Annabeth can't we talk about this?" Her face, if possible, darken more.

 **"NO"**

Percy's screams of pain filled the camp and the surrounding area as Annabeth delivered female justice to the son of Posiden.

...

Sally Jackson suddenly felt as if the universe has giving her oldest a lesson. "Can you race ahead and unlock the day Naruto? I need to grab the groceries."

"Sure thing mom!" Naruto raced away, but not before giving his mother a big hug. Sally laughed as her youngest tried to cheer her up and affectionately rubbed Naruto's untidily blonde hair. "Love you mom." He stated as he let go.

"Love you too honey." Sally cracked a smile as Naruto raced away. 'Now to get these inside.' She thought as she glared at the groceries.

* * *

Kyuubi's eyes snapped opened as the familiar scent entered its nose. **'He's late today. Oh well, time for a quick stretch.'** Getting up slowly, the nine tailed fox bent and twist its form as it awoke from its nap.

 **"Aaaah... that's the spot,"** It said as one of its vertebrate snapped back into place. **"A good stretch is something that is great after a nice nap. Now to greet Naruto."**

The fox slowly and stealthy made its way towards the front door, tails slowly swishing back and forth. As he slowly went towards the hall, the fox heard a noise coming from the window. **"Now what?"** The bijuu muttered as he started to change directions while sticking to the shadows. Kyuubi smirked as he saw Naruto entering the apartment via the fire escape.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Naruto screamed as his friend came down on him, fangs and claws extended. Soon the duo were fighting and rolling around the apartment. This was the scene that Sally walked in on with the groceries. Rolling her eyes as Naruto play fought with his toy, she went to put things away.

"Remember! Uncle Max and Sara are going to be here in about an hour. So make sure you clean your room and the bathroom Naruto!" Naruto weakly groaned in reply as his friend sat on him, ending the fight. "And make sure you take a bath!"

"Aw, mom."

"Don't aw me young man. Your filthy and I want you to look presentable to your family. Now march!"

Naruto grumbled as Kyuubi got off him. Heading towards the hall he glared as he passed his nine tailed friend. "This is your doing jerk."

 **"My doing?"** Kyuubi snapped as he dusted himself off. **"I'm hungry. Your mother didn't feed me anything and..."**

"How can you even eat anyway? In fact, your a mass of chakra, how in the wisdom of the gods can you eat anyway? Also, you told me that you are sealed inside me yet here you are talking to me."

 **"Humph. I eat because I can. Ask the gods why they eat for all I care, they're masses of energy too brat"** Kyuubi flicked it's tails and followed Naruto. **"I guess we are having the meeting in the bathroom while you take that bath?"**

Naruto shivered in fear. Muttering too low for anyone to hear, he grabbed his things needed for his bath. As he did so he remembered what he had to ask his mother about him going to see Miia and her sisters later this weekend. Putting the thought aside, he entered the bathroom.

At least he tried.

"Kyuubi! Open up." Naruto banged on the door.

 **"Not until you say the password."** Came the fox's muffled reply.

"Wha- You know it's me, Naruto."

 **"How do I know for sure?"**

"It's me you flea infested rug! Now let me in!"

 **"How rude. I may not let you in at all for that."**

Naruto looked at the door in expiration. "Fine, I'm sorry for calling you a flea infested rug. Now please let me in."

 **"...Ok, I forgive you."** Naruto signed with relief. **"Now whats the password?"**

Naruto growled. Clearing his voice he began. "Foxes are mean! Foxes are fierce! Kyuubi has teeth and claws that pierce! Foxes are great! They can't be beat! If I was a fox, boy that would be neat!"

 **"Go on, whats the next verse?"**

'He is so dead when I get in there.' Naruto thought as he started on verse three. 'I blame Apollo for the poetry that I have to say to the fuzz ball.'

...

Far away, a certain god of the sun felt as if he had been praised and insulted at the same time. 'Perhaps I should change from limericks to something else,' Apollo thought. Banishing the idea from his mind to the back burner, the god went back to making a new demigod with the raven haired woman that shared a bed with him.

...

"I feel as if I should be thanking Apollo for something." Artemis spoke out loud as she led her hunters though the woods. After a few moments the feeling passed.

"What about Apollo, my lady?"

"Nothing Zoe. Perhaps we should take a rest soon."

"Of course Lady Artemis."

...

 **G.R.O.S.S**

"This meeting of G.R.O.S.S will now begin." Naruto declared as he washed is slightly long blonde hair in the tub. "I, Naruto, commanding officer and president for life, hereby pass the stage to dictator-for-life Kyuubi, who will now read late meetings minutes."

 **"We didn't sing the anthem yet."** The fox stated as it shifted it's paper pirate hat on his head.

Naruto tried not to roll his eyes. "We sing it at the end of the meeting."

 **"But I want to sing it now."**

Naruto ducked his head under the water. Coming back up he moved his wet hair off to the sides. "Can't you wait?"

Kyuubi growled and started to sing. Out of key. _**"~Oh Gross, the most glory-est club in the cosmos~"**_

'While I may not be able to stay dry at least I can breathe under water.' Naruto thought as he thanked his mother Amphitrite for the ability. While he wasn't exactly trilled that he had to be breathing the water he was bathing it, it was better then the fox's singing voice. He could wake the death with his horrid voice.

As soon as he was sure it was safe, Naruto came up. "Ok, now that you got that out of your system, can we get to the meeting?"

 **"Fine, I lost the minutes although. Anyway, commander, our mission is simple in its nature, but hard to commit to."**

"Survive against the sadistic cousin from the black lagoon." The lights flickered as the duo shuttered.

* * *

Sally took a deep breath as she finished Naruto's hair. Stepping back she looked at her work and gave him a smile. "You look nice."

Naruto shifted his weight in his clean shorts and yellow shirt that had a black zigzag going horizontal across his middle. He griped his stuffed animal in terror as he watched the clock tick done the seconds until his adopted uncle and cousin came. "...Did you think on what I asked you about seeing Miia this weekend?"

"I did." Sally was quite for a moment. "And I think that it is alright. You more then earned it honey. Your brother on the other hand... Well, as soon as I dropped you off I will be going to the camp to collect him and forbid him from ever leaving his room until the end of time or until I forgive him."

 _Knock knock_

"There here." Sally and Naruto said, each with different emotions in their voices. Sally headed towards the door. "Coming!"

"Here we go Kyuubi. It was nice knowing you."

 **"Same here kit. For what its worth, you were my best friend."**

"Same here."

A male voice came from the doorway. "Sally! It's been too long."

* * *

 **And I'm done. Hope you all enjoy the rest of the week. Review**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here you all go. A new chapter after several months.**

 **Enjoy the long chapter everyone**

* * *

"Sally! It's been too long." Sally Jackson felt herself be engulfed by a hug from her brother as soon as she opened the door. Max grinned as he released his sister. "How have you been sis? The boys giving you any trouble lately?"

Sally gave her elder brother a lopsided grin. "I've been good Max. The boys have been... interesting as of late. They spend last summer at a Greek mythology camp ran by Perry's Latin teacher Mr. Brunner. I think they got a little into it as they came home more rambunctious then normal."

Max's grin if anything grew wider. "That's good to hear Sal, I'll have to have Percy and Naruto tell me all about it then."

"Don't call me that." Sally playfully slapped her brother's chest. "Where's your daughter?"

"She's finishing a phone call with one of her clients daughter's. Some girl named Piper or something. She was a great influence on the girl and her father has Sara babysit or come over to help out his daughter every once in a while. She's a sweet kid from what I heard from my daughter." Max frowned for a second and started to talk in a whisper to Sally. "But I'm worried for her, Sally. I hoping that spending time with her cousin and adopted cousin will help her. Thanks for taking your time to help out."

"Of course," Sally moved her hair out of her face. "You know that I will help out the best I can."

"I will hold you too it sis." Max looked over his sisters shoulder. "Is that who I think it is? Come here and give your uncle a hug Naruto!"

"Uncle Max!" Naruto ran and jumped into his uncle's arms. His stuffed animal in Naruto's hands as he gave his adopted uncle a hug. Snuggling his face into his uncles chest he's muffled voice was almost unheard, "I missed you."

"Missed you too sport. Hello to you too Kyuubi, have you been terrorizing the pigeons again?"

Naruto looked at his uncle aghast. "Kyuubi doesn't terrorize pigeons, he strikes fear in the hearts of ninja's and his enemies. He is the most powerful bijuu there is!"

Max nodded his head. "Of course he is. I see the killer eye he holds, but if strikes fear in ninja why aren't you afraid Naruto?" Naruto puff up his chest and Sally snickered into her hand as Naruto proudly proclaimed that he was his friend and he wasn't scared of him. The sound of steps came from the hallway and Max turned his head, to see his daughter. "There you Sara, come say hello to your aunt and Naruto."

Naruto started to shake in fear as Sara came thought the doorway. "Aunt Sally, it is good to see you once again." Came the silky voice of Sara as she gave her aunt a curtsy and handshake.

"And you too Sara. I love that outfit you are wearing, you must tell me where you got it. Please model it for me dear." Sara smiled as did so, showing off her outfit. It was a soft green shirt with a darker green jacket. She also was wearing a dark almost black purple leggings and a flower pattern skirt. Her shoes were a nice softer color to match her shirt and leggings. "It's fabulous! I must get one for myself."

"I'm afraid it's one of a kind right now, but it is going into the market soon. I'll see if I can't get you one for free for my wonderful aunt. Think of it as an early present from your niece." Turning her head she spotted Naruto. "Aww, Naruto you've grown so much. Come here and give your cousin a hug."

Naruto backed away from his cousin and looked at his mother in fear. Why didn't she see that Sara was a dangerous person anyway? But no, all his mother way was a young becoming woman with a career in modeling. But he knew the truth, that under that pretty girl face and polite mannered charm was a monster that was waiting to strike. One that relished the chance to making him feel pain from it.

But his mother didn't know. "Naruto, give your cousin a hug, she's missed you."

Naruto opened his mouth then closed it. He slowly and hesitantly approached his nemesis from the black lagoon. As slowly came to his cousin he looked her over to see if she was hiding something. Having enough of his shyness, Sara pulled him into a hug. "Naruto! Oh I missed you," she exclaimed as she hugged him, completely ignoring the sound of breaking bones as she tightened her grip on her favorite cousin. Looking down at him as his face was pressed in her cleavage she gave him a soft smile.

Naruto tried not to cry out in pain as Sara slowly crushed him. His feet dangled as Sara was a lot taller then him and he was afraid what would happen if she notice where his face was. "I...missed...you...too...Can't...breathe..."

"Oops." Sara released Naruto and rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry Naruto, guess I was a little excited to see you. How has my favorite cousin been?"

"I've been good Sara," Naruto said as he gulped down air. What was with girls and squeezing him anyway? "How's your... classes going?"

"They've been well. A bit boring at times but I past them, I have an image to keep you know." She flicked her pony tail off so it fell freely down her back. "But I stayed top of my division this year again so that's good.

Naruto nodded his head slowly. "So what did you learn this year?"

Sara gave him a wicked grin. Leaning over so that her lips were almost brushing his ear she whispered, "I'll show you personally in the ring twerp. You should of kissed me by hand and showed me the manners of a gentleman to a lady like me. Looks like I have to beat that lesson in again brat. I'll consider going easy on you if you remember the other lessons and manners I have beaten into your pathetic little ass."

Naruto looked to see if his mother was listening, but she and Max had moved to the living room and couldn't hear Sara and him talking.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you. After the last time I was here I would think you would know better. I need a sparing partner and you will say?"

"Yes lady Sara." Naruto spoke with a hint of defiance. Sara rolled her eyes and licked her lips as she studied her adopted cousin. Naruto hid a shuddered as his adopted cousin's eyes roamed over his body, feeling dirty even after taking a bath.

"Your tone could use some work but I'll leave it to being in fear of being noticed in my space." A finger tilted his head upwards and she gave him a soft kiss. "Your one of the few males that I consider worthy Naruto, even if your a brat and a twerp. In a few more years perhaps... Well, I'll make sure that you will never leave me."

Naruto stomach twisted and he shuddered.

"Now," Sara turned and headed to the living room, "Let us join up with our respected parents and see if I can't take you to the gym to practice. I want to keep in shape and your the only one around here that can keep up with me. The last wannabe man who tried blacked out after the third round and at least you can last till round ten. Hopefully one day you or someone else will push me to the limit."

As she walked away she grasped Naruto's stuff fox and looked at it. Throwing it to the ground she comments that he needs to grow up and steps on it as she walks away.

 **"Bummer Naruto,"** Kyuubi said without shame. He winced in pain as he felt his ribs heal. **"I'll wish you luck but I want to avoid her for a bit."**

"I understand Kyuubi," Naruto told his friend as the foxed slowly went to the bedroom. "Prepare plan number twelve in-case we need it."

The fox nodded and Naruto headed to the living room to join his family. 'I'm going to kill Percy when I see him next.'

* * *

Percy shivered in fear as he held a bag of ice between his legs as the door to the cabin was pounded on. Tyson was fast asleep, as the young cyclops discovered the wonders of cabin three's beds. For the past several hours the girls of camp half blood were out for his blood and his fellow male campers were either avoiding the girls or being forced to help the irradiated females beat him up. The sound of the fountain did little for his nerves as the pounding grew louder.

" _Oh Percy~"_ The son of Posiden was not afraid to admit he whimpered as the sound of Annebeth's voice came though the door. _"You can't stay in there forever you know. You will have to leave out sometime to eat. We promise that we will not not hurt you a little bit~"_

"I'm not falling for that Annebth," Percy called from where he was on the bed. He shifted his weight on the bed and moved the ice around. "You and the rest of you will only hurt me a lot instead of a _little_ bit."

The silence behind the door confirmed what he thought. 'After all, what kind of idiot would fall for that trick anyway?' He pondered as he tried to heal his body. All of a sudden for an instant he thought of perhaps another version of himself that raised his hand in the throne room of the gods with the gods and several demigods pointing at that version.

"... Either I'm crazy or just slightly out of it." Losing the idea of a dumber version, Percy started to think how he could get out of his more pressing issue. On how to get the females to stop wanting to beat him up. Growling, he flung his pillow to the floor. The sound that came from the floor gave him pause. Moving the pillow over he found that part of the floorboards had moved. Uncapping riptide, he slowly moved the board over to revel what was underneath.

"Thank you Tyche," He said with a grin as the light reviled what was stored underneath. 'Looks like the harpies didn't find them when they cleaned the cabins last summer. Only fixed the boards.'

...

"So do you have a plan Annebeth," asked a member of Demeter's cabin, "Because Lily's last plan sucked."

"How was I supposed to know that he knew to check if we were telling the truth about hurting him that way?" The daughter of Apollo snapped.

Annebeth studied the cabin, looking for some weakness to help them drive Percy from the cabin. While a demigod of an other god or not in favor could not enter another god's domain, physical objects could as the Stroll brothers and Naruto had shown many times when they went on a prank spree. But the windows and door were closed and if they broke them or the roof the sea god would notice and demand an answer to why they attacked his territory.

"I have nothing at this time. Anyone find anything that could be of help?" Asked the daughter of Athena as she rubbed her head. She and her sisters were having mixed feelings on the siege they were doing. On one hand it was a problem that was challenging and a new problem to figure out. Then it was the idea that this was the son of their mother's rival and the idea of him getting the better of them was an insult to their mother and a boon for his father. On the other he was blessed by her mother and she had no idea what Athena had granted him. Her mother barely ever blessed any children of her rival but the duo had blessed each other's sons and daughters before in the past.

Her brother Matthew studied over the building. "He has to come out sometime to eat and get water, so we can assume that he will be out within a day."

"If he doesn't have a stash hiding somewhere and if he doesn't resort to drinking toilet water," A daughter of one of the minor gods pointed out. "Plus why are we doing this anyway? This is stupid and we should be trying to help save the camp."

"Because he threw down a challenge to us females and we must fight." Connor mocked in a overly girly tone. Rubbing his head he flinched under the glares of the campers before him. "Can't we just settle this some other time?"

"Never!" Cried the voices of several females. Seeing that he was getting nowhere the son of Hermes left the area to go meet his brother. While he liked Percy and was a good friend of his brother, he was not going to stick his head out for the son of Posiden. At least not today.

Travis ran over to his brother. "So you got that feeling to?" Connor smirked and nodded. Two brothers cracked opened the cans of soda that Travis bartered for from one of their half siblings. Their prank sense was going haywire and it was centered around the events by cabin three.

"Toilet water again? Perhaps a mud bath?" Connor mused as he watched in anticipation.

Travis shook his head. "Naw, I say its going to be paint or slime."

"Ten drachmas that does something worthy of their wrath."

"Make it twenty and the bed for a week if your wrong. Then your on." Shaking hands the brothers waited.

They were not to be disappointed.

...

Percy sat on the floor concentrating as he slowly worked. He had to careful as a single mistake could be his undoing and the mockery of Annebeth and her siblings. Wetting his lips he worked, not noticing that Tyson had woken up and was watching him with interest. He had to get the formula just right or else _ka-boom_ or some other effect could take place. After a tense minute he sighed in relief.

"What are you doing?" Percy jerked and fumbled what he had made. He barely grasped it before the contents in the object broke.

"Your awake," The demigod deadpanned at his brother. "How long have you been?"

"As soon as you were finishing whatever you were making. What is it anyway?" Tyson studied the cube that Percy held. It looked like an ordinary rubik's cube but the young monster could sense that it was not.

Percy held it up proudly. "This sir, is my ticket out of the cabin and the end of the siege that we are undergoing."

"A puzzle is going to free us?" Confused, Tyson wondered about Percy's mental state when the half blood started to crackle in glee.

"Ooooh yes, they cannot resist it if the right bait is used." Percy started to wake towards the door leading out of the cabin. He paused for a moment and looked at Tyson over his shoulder. "Best if you plugged your nose until we're a fair distance away from the cabin."

With a spring in his step Percy knew that he was playing a huge gamble with the fates, Tyche and Nemesis. But some things in life come from large risks. Upon reaching the door he steeled his nerves and prepared his words. He had once chance and if he was going out he was going out big.

"Hey Annebeth how about a bet?" he called out the door.

Her reply made his lip twitch. "What kind of bet seaweed brain?"

"I bet that you can't solve my rubik's cube in under a minute. If you can do so I'll surrender myself to you and the rest of you guys out there. If not, you all have to drop the subject about what happened before I came to camp."

Annebeth looked at her siblings and fellow females before answering. "Why should we take that bet Percy? After all, you have to leave sometime and there is more of us then you."

"Because Tyson thinks you can't. After all he is a master at solving them and you probably never solved on in your life. And I can solve it under a minute as well, so I guess we children of Posiden can do it better if he's right. But I want to make sure that it is true."

The daughter of wisdom bristled at that remark. How dare he say that his father's children were better then she and her siblings, the children of Athena. "I happen to one of the best here at the camp _Percy_. I bet you I can solve your cube in under forty seconds. And after I do you I'm going to make you prove your skill and eat your words."

"So you take the bet?" Percy was cheering in his mind. Pride and ego were two traits that cabin six had with anything that had to deal with knowledge or wisdom. He knew how to push their buttons as they could not accepted him, a child of Posiden, being better then them. Areas where his father had domain or influence didn't count.

"Of course I'll take the bet, if you swear that as soon as I solve the cube you will leave the cabin." Annebeth wasn't stupid, she knew that without his word Percy could be pulling her leg.

"I, Percy Jackson, swear on the river of Styx that if Annebeth and the rest of the campers that are outside my cabin waiting agree to the terms stated and swear as well I will exit the cabin if Annebeth solves the Rubik's cube in my hand. If she does not do so under a minute she and everyone else must drop the matter and not seek to continue it." Thunder boomed as soon as Percy stopped speaking.

The group of demigods looked at Annebeth and she nodded. "I, Annebeth swear by what Percy said."

The rest of group followed suit and Percy tossed the cube at Annebeth. The wisdom daughter looked at the cube and frowned. She had thought it was a thee by three cube, however in her hands was a five by five.

"Your minute starts...Now" Percy called out though his now closed cabin door. Annebeth hands flew as she solved the cube. So focused, she didn't notice the Stroll brothers making a bet by their cabin. Or that several other prankster kids had joined in. If she had she would of hesitated in solving the cube. But she didn't and she finished the cube in fifty-five seconds. Her siblings and the girl demigods smirked in victory.

"I finished Percy, come on out!"

Percy smiled and counted down as he reached for the door handle. 'Three... Two... One."

 _Boom_

Opening the door he and Tyson almost started to laugh at the scene before them. There was Annebeth and the rest of the siege force, covered with slime and the odor of skunk spray. Tyson raced towards the tree line along with the satyrs who were nearby so that they could breathe. The Stroll brothers and the rest of the camp started to crack up as they saw what happened. Several of the girls shrieked, primary the ones from cabin ten, and raced away. But what sold the image was Annebeth and her siblings, who were closest to the blast. They were stunned silly with their expressions frozen on their faces as slime dripped down their bodies.

"So worth it," Percy stated before fleeing the area. The war cries from the enraged cabin six filled his ears as he raced away. He knew that he was going to pay for what happened but at least he felt as if he had earned the beating now. 'I wonder how Naruto's doing?'

* * *

 **So I'm cutting off here. Next chapter will finish the flash back and get onto Naruto's personal quest. Will Naruto survive his cousin Sara or not? What will happen when we see them next? Tune in next time for the next chapter of Son of the Queens.**

 **Have a great spring break everyone!**

 **Review**


	18. Chapter 18

**I have been trying to post my stories for the last several days and there have been issues. Parts not put in, not being accepted, that sort of thing. So until it is fixed I'm afraid this is the last chapter until I know whats wrong.  
**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Naruto flinched as Sara's fist slammed into the face of her opponent, knocking out several teeth from his mouth. A quick jab to his leg and round house kick to the side of his head from her leg finished number eleven.

"You Bi-!" Number twelve started before Sara blocked her attack with the pipe and slammed twelve into the wall several times face first. After making sure that the bleeding girl was still alive, but also still wake, Sara flung twelve to hit numbers one, two and six who were getting up. Ducking under a high kick Sara punched with both fists to hit the sweet spot between ten's legs. He collapsed to the ground foaming and a glazed look in his eyes.

"She's a monster!" Four stated as she panicked, and screamed as Sara's weight fell on her via body slam. Flipping off, she captured seven in a head lock and used her strength and leverage to throw him to the ground. Swiping her sweat and hair off to the side she looked up to the cameras that were recording the fight. "Anymore Jack? These ones are good but they need more training in order to challenge me."

"Sorry dear," came a voice from a speaker. "But that's everyone here that is willing to take you on. Did the weapons help at all?"

Sara rolled one shoulder then the other. "A bit, but they need to work on their teamwork and not crowd the target."

A groan came from one of her down practice opponents before Sara grabbed a now broken quarter staff and hit him over the head. "Hey! Don't hit them anymore Sara! The bill is already high already and I don't need them to be more broken then they already are."

"Aw~ Jack, I didn't know you cared."

"Listen girl, my business would suffer if the word got out that this club holds illegal underground fighting with limited to no holds matches. Hell, the only reason your toy is allowed in here is because your matches sell and I don't want to lose my prime money making fighter."

"Tch, well at least clean this pit up. I want to finish my cousin's training." Everyone who heard her words shivered in fear and in pity for Naruto. Naruto would have ran, but Sara had collared him and had the collar connected to the wall with a chain. For his protection she called it. Naruto knew that it turned her on and because he had tried to run when she had dragged him here. This wasn't the first time he had been here, as Sara called it her home away from home and brought Naruto to 'train' with her, but she had never been so violent.

'Why me?" He wondered as she swayed her hips back and fourth as she approached him. Sara loved showing off her figure and her outfit showed it off in spades but at the same time gave maximum protection against her foes in the pit. Ever sense he and Percy had gone to camp, Naruto had noticed that she was similar in looks to one of Aphrodite's children, but had the mannerisms and blood lust of Ares' when fighting. But she was a pure mortal and Naruto hoped that she didn't become another victim of a god's over active sex drive.

"So you want to get started now?" Sara asked her adopted cousin as she gently placed her hand on his cheek. She giggled as he turned his head away and pouted. Tracing his birthmarks, Sara felt her heart thump loudly in her chest and she felt her tongue wet her lips. She could not help it, he was too cute and innocent for his own good. Dense like Percy, but she knew that if it wasn't for her the boys would have only rocks for brains. A taser and bribes of candy went a long way after all. After Percy was trained it was easy to enforce proper study habits onto Naruto. "Don't worry I'll be gentle..."

'Thank the gods.'

"At first. Then we will take it at my pace sweets."

'I take it back. Note to self, ask Percy for help in defacing a statue on Olympus of which ever immortal cursed me to being with her.' Knowing it would be pointless to resist he nodded slowly. Sara squealed in joy and compelled his head forward to land between her breasts by pulling on the chain. Of course, this meant Naruto had a hard time breathing and holding his breath.

'Lucky kid,' thought the manager as he watched from his booth as Naruto struggled to escape. Sara moaned in pleasure as Naruto brought his hands up to push away from her, but his hands were pushing and touching the wrong places. Many tried to look away from the scene as blood dripped from their noses.

"~Aaah~ Naruto~!" Sara gasped as she freed his head. She turned her head off to the side with a bright red blush on her face. Then with her free hand she slapped Naruto into a wall. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT YOU PERVERT!" She shouted at him with the blush still shining on her face. Growling she used the chain to send him flying into the air before yanking down. Spinning on one foot she let go of the chain and kicked him across the room.

 **"Ouch. That's going to leave a mark on you kit."**

Naruto blinked in surprise. 'OK, I think I may have brain damage as I thought I heard Kyuubi.'

 **"That last kick into the may have but you are still an idiot. It's me you fool. Kyuubi."**

"Kyu?" Naruto asked out loud in confusion blinking his eyes. The collar had come off mid flight and he was now hiding in the dust cloud, hoping his monster of a cousin wouldn't find him.

 **"No, I'm bugs bunny. OF COURSE IT"S ME!... Also duck and roll to the right in ten seconds."** Lost, Naruto did not listen and was promptly sidelined by a body thrown by Sara. **"I thought I said duck. Anyway, kit, I'll explain later on how you can hear my voice but you have to trust me. Ten o'clock, leap."**

Naruto flung himself away from the distortion. Sara appeared where he was and growled when she saw that she had missed hitting him. Her face was flustered and she was panting in excitement. "Oh Naruto~! Come out and play~" She called, her voice dripping of something that Naruto could not identify but everyone else in ear shot could. It wasn't one of pain giving but Naruto didn't know that. All of his mental capabilities were shouting at him saying danger danger Dr. Smith. "I want to show you something~"

'Nope nope nope. Not going to happen,' He chanted in his mind as he ran, his demigod powers and ADHD kicking in. He and Percy had experimented on what powers he could manifest. Chiron told them it was unlikely that Naruto would have a full set and range until he was older but also stated that it was possible to unlock some by force until Naruto reached sixth grade. So far he had unlocked six demigod powers. Water breathing, air and water disturbance detection, basic wind gliding, minor use of shadow cloaking, and minor plant communication. It irked him that he had no combat related powers yet, but the skills were something any ninja would want Kyuubi pointed out. "A little help would be great!"

 **"First, don't speak out loud. Just think of me and talk in your head, like telepathy or what ever the wheel chaired naked ape from that comic called it. So what I miss?"**

'I've lost my mind,' Naruto thought before cloaking himself in shadow and hiding in a corner. The potted plant helped to hid behind as it cased a natural shadow to blend in. Sara raced by without looking and Naruto fled his heart slow down as he relaxed. Collecting himself he tried what Kyuubi had mentioned but nothing happened. "Kyu, are you there?"

Naruto heard a slapping sound in his mind. **"Yes I'm here. I guessing the seal isn't weak enough for you and me to communicate via your mind yet. But lets focus on the task at hand. Your survival against your cousin."**

"What I want to know is," Naruto grumbled as he crawled away from his hiding spot. "Why is your able to talk to me in my mind. Unless the shrink was right ans your a figment of my imagination after all." Kyuubi growled and spewed a string of curses that Naruto ignored. "Why can't she torment Percy?"

 **"Because the fates aren't that cruel and being taught math by one of Hade's minions is cruel enough for them?"** Kyuubi pointed out. Naruto nodded his head in agreement as he tired to pay attention to his surroundings. But his luck failed him as Sara appeared above him and forced him to the ground in a hold.

"HELP!" Naruto cried out in terror as she grabbed his ankles with one hand. "Please don't kill me!"

"Your not going to die little cousin. It would take too much effort to hide the body and explain to Aunt Sally. But I'm disappointed in you brat. Next time try to keep moving when trying to avoid a stronger fighter and also..." Sara's free hand traced down his torso and chest playfully. "If you wanted to get intimate you could have asked. Taking advantage of a young virgin girl like me could get you into trouble. Image what your mother would say if she found out your fondled your cousin's chest like that. But good underhanded tactic. But now I have to make sure you learn your lesson even more so. So lets get in the pit and fight properly. My. Sweet. Ninja. Toy." Her silky and lusted filled voice punctuated each of her words as she started to drag him to the fighter's pit.

Naruto's eyes lit up as he remembered that he was a ninja in training. 'Hope this works,' he prayed as he reached up. 'Love you mom, Percy.'

 **"What are you planing?"**

 _Slap_

"Aaah~, ...PERVERTED TWERP!"

* * *

Naruto nursed a black eye as he and Sara walked into the mall. His body ached all over from the beating, she called it tough love and it was a friendly spar. His mother had asked what happen and before Naruto could tell her that it was Sara's fault, she told Sally her version. How a group of boys had jumped them and Naruto had tried to fight them off only she had to interne to make sure that he wasn't hurt. She said that he did well but she was afraid for him when they pulled weapons out. Of course his mother didn't care to hear that it was Sara who beat him up as there was a cop who confirmed Sara's story and when he told her his version the cop pointed out that Naruto had a rather nasty bump on the back of his head. So his mother thought he must of gotten the details mixed up. Sally gushed over her and him and to Naruto's growing horror but his mother's joy, Sara suggested that they all get manicures.

So there he was with his nemesis and mother at the mall to get his nails done. Worse, several girls that knew him worked at the place from the academy. He hated his life at times as there was no avoiding them. Naruto brood as he dragged his feet along, listening to his mother and cousin have a girl on girl talk. For a nine year old boy it was horrible to listen to. He never really understood the female need to talk about such random stuff and the only reason he could even semi understand was do to his schooling at the girls Academy. As it was a Friday afternoon so the mall was packed and his mother kept him close to arms length. He hated being treated like he was going to be taken away and wanted to explore the mall without his mom or brother hounding on him. But no, he was too irresponsible and young to go out on his own in the eyes of his mother.

"Excuse me?" Naruto blinked and turned around. There, siting on a bench was a man in a suit and another in a tracksuit. The one in the suit he didn't recognize, but he recognized the second. Hermes.

Naruto tugged on his adopted mother's hand and when she looked over to where he was pointing her eyes widened. "Go take care of that. I'll distract your cousin and get us in line. Don't be held up too long as I need to get you to your friend's home after our manicures." Naruto blushed when he heard Hermes and the unknown snicker in his direction. Gathering what little dignity he had left he marched up to Hermes.

The god gave him a wicked grin. "Yo Naruto. How's it going?"

"Don't mock me Hermes," Naruto snapped at the god. Naruto sill was mad at the god and he was number one of god on Naruto's shit list. "What do you want."

"Straight to the point of the back?" Naruto looked at the man who spoke, but he knew that this was an immortal but not one he knew. Seeing Naruto's lack of knowledge of who he was the unknown immortal reached out with his hand. "Prometheus."

"Nice to met you." Naruto looked at the titan with interest and respect. The titan's face was covered with marks that Naruto knew came from the titans punishment before Hercules freed him. However, Naruto could see that the titan hand a tracking device and a shock collar hidden behind the mist. "I'm guessing this is not a chance meeting?"

The titan of forethought shook his head while Hermes rubbed his temples. "Nope, this is request that we need you to do. You see Hermes here..."

"Hey!" Snapped the now irritated god of messages.

Prometheus ignored the interruption. "Lost something of value. You do recall the story of how the council of the gods got revenge on humanity after I gave you lot fire right?"

"Something about a jar, Pandora, and your brother?" Naruto said as he tried to recall the story. Percy had to do a report on the myth when he was taking Chiron's Latin class and Naruto had gotten sick of hearing that story.

"Yep, that's the one. The god of dimwits here lost the jar after my brother sent it to Artemis on the western coast. He was too busy with a girl and so lost the jar." Hermes came under the glares of Naruto and Prometheus for different reasons. Prometheus continued, "So this is where you come in. We would like you to head west and find the jar before some random idiot mortal finds the jar and opens it."

Naruto brightened. "Like a quest?" The two immortals nodded and Naruto let out a cheer of enticement. It was quickly stopped when he remembered where he was. "When do I start?"

"As soon as you are able." Hermes growled as he gave Naruto a look. The god was still miffed after what happened the last time he was with Naruto and was mostly neural to the young demigod. But Hermes also did not like Naruto after Zeus punished him for the fiasco. Cleaning the toilets without powers was not fun. "This must be taken care of as soon as possible."

"I shouldn't have to deal with the postman losing his mail and sending a boy to look for it." Naruto pointed out to the god. "Also I'm a dude and we three know how Artemis feels about males even on a good day. I hope you give refunds cause you suck."

Prometheus cleared his throat before Hermes could hurt the demigod. "So best of luck to you boy. As you don't have a weapon I'll start by looking at your friend's home after they go to sleep."

"Miia's home?" Questioned the confused demigod.

Prometheus shrugged his shoulders while Hermes rolled his eyes. "Yes. Inside there should be something that will work well for you. Now I'm guessing that we have used up your time here. So good luck and see you soon." With a flash the two immortals disappeared, leaving behind a piece of paper. Picking it up Naruto read it.

 _Have fun with your manicure.  
_

 _-Hermes :P_

"Argh!" Naruto tore up the paper. 'I will get you Hermes.' He vowed as he was dragged into the stall by his impatient cousin where upon the massed descended on him with giggling flare.

* * *

"Naruto!" Miia yelled as he walked up the steps to her home. He gulped as his class mate raced forward and jumped. "I've been waiting for you!"

"Gaah!" Naruto and Miia fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs. The red head girl held onto Naruto and sniffed him deeply. Naruto blushed as the girl licked her lips and looked at him. "So how are you Miia?"

"I'm well but hungry. My sisters are in the living room and my mom is making us something to eat." The girl got up and gave Naruto another hug once he was up. "I missed you Naruto."

"It hasn't even been that long Miia," Naruto pointed out to his excited classmate. Grabbing Kyuubi and his things both kids enter the house. "So what do you want to do first?" He asked as he followed Miia to her room.

Miia bit her lip. "Um, Naruto... Sorry about this but it's for your own good." Before he could ask what she meant a giant snake tail slapped him into the wall where he was knocked unconscious. "Sweet dreams Naruto."

* * *

 **So that is the chapter's ending. Now that you know what happened... More or less... we can get on with Naruto's quest.**

 **Review**


	19. Chapter 19

**I finally finished the chapter, A big cheer of joy please. After months of waiting it is here. So please read and leave me lots of reviews.  
**

* * *

Percy looked out on the bay staring up at the night sky sipping his soda. Mr. D had forbidden him from leaving the camp to go on the quest and to save his friend Grover. While Tantalus had chosen Clarisse as the champion even if it was Percy's idea, Mr. D told Percy he couldn't go as his mother was heading to the camp to pick him up in the morning.

'This sucks.' Glaring at the waters of the bay Percy flicked a stone that bounce twice before sinking into the depths of Poseidon's domain. His blood stirred like the ripples of the water, seeking clam but could not. He hissed as his arm flared up in pain again. Setting down his soda he looked at his left arm that was wrapped in bandages. Usually it was covered in the mist so that those who weren't clear sighted could only see a regular healthy arm, but now that shield had fallen along with the magic that was healing it. Hissing in pain Percy slowly unwrapped his arm and looked at the gift Luke had given him before he had left the camp.

Gleaming in the light of Artemis' chariot's light was the pulsing scars from when he had ruptured his veins and arteries to expel the poison from the pit scorpion. Even after so many months the damage to his arm was still considerable, and not one day went by that the young son of the sea did no feel excruciating pain. Only because of his gift of healing, Chiron's and Apollo's children's healing abilities, and a shit ton of luck was he able to keep his limb intact. The pain also gave him satisfaction and a sick joy in memory of what he had done to the son of Hermes in return.

Taking a swig of soda, Percy popped a vial of a mixture nectar and some sort of liquid that he did not want to think about and drank it down. Biting his cheek his limb began to burn as the medicine went to work on healing his nerves and muscles. The pain was a side affect that he had to deal with every time he took his potion, and listening to Naruto complaining about it was worse then the drink its self. At nights like these Percy wondered sort of why questions that only when a person is alone could ask in the silence of their thoughts.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Percy blinked in surprise and looked over to where the voice came from. Standing a few feet away was a woman dressed like a teacher. 'A mortal teacher at this time of night?' Percy wondered as he nodded, 'A jogger would make more sense then a teacher so that means that... oh.' "So what brings you here lady Athena?"

"Thank you Percus," sitting down the goddess popped opened one of his drinks. "Aww, it is amazing sometimes what mortals come up with. Even with the side affects that come with these carbonated drinks I still get a kick out of them. Especially when they are shaken up and a unsuspecting god opens one. But business comes first and you did ask me a fair question."

Percy stayed quite as he did not want to upset his father's rival. Athena gaze flickered over to him and studied him like like he was some sort of creature that she found interesting before looking back up to the sky.

"As it were I have a task that could get you out of the camp. While I obey or defer to my father in most manners, in this I need to go around his approval. While I could use one of my children to complete this task, Zeus would take notice which I cannot allow at this time."

"So you want me, the child of your rival to do your task because I'm one of the few that can connect the task to you?"

Athena nodded. "Roughly yes. You see I have been noticing several odd patterns that I am concerned about. As you have noticed therre are several demigods that are no longer in camp. Some because of the weakling barrier and are doing their best to hide from monsters while staying home. Others have flocked to Luke's side and even now are planning something. I was about to get only a few snips of conversation before one of these rouge demigods left my domain in Boston. I would like you to find out what they are planning."

Waving her hand a folder fell onto Percy's lap. Flipping though the pages to see what was in them Percy's mind raced. Athena took another few sips as she waited for the demigod to finish his look though. It wasn't long before he looked at his in confusion. "So what is all this." he asked as he waited the folder.

"That," She said slowly, "is a the monitory transaction of several shell corporations and transportation logs over the past several months. Primary the major transactions all go to a single cruise liner by the name of Princess Andromeda. At a glance the manifest looks normal but at a closer look there are signs of monster activity that is not normal. That ship is off the coast right now and i want you to go and board it and find out what you can before fleeing."

Athena paused and Percy nodded in understanding. "Can I use this to-"

"Go save your friend?" Athena shook her head in exasperation. "If I knew better I would say that your fatal flaw is your loyalty to your friends. But yes, in fact if anyone asks, you are to say that you left the camp to save him. If my father finds out the task I have given you we both will be in trouble. Now, I believe my daughter and Tyson are heading this way. I will be leaving now. But first..." Waving her hand three duffel bags landed in front of Percy. "Supplies for your trip. Take care Percus, and good luck."

"Thank you Lady Athena," Percy bowed and closed his eyes as the goddess disappeared in a flash. Blinking he realished something that she had forgotten to mention. "HOW AM I GOING TO GET THERE!?"

* * *

'I got to escape!' Was Naruto's only thought and plan as Miia held him even tighter. The Lamina moaned in her sleep as her tail crushed him as it tightened. Kyuubi looked on with with an indifferent look on his face. After all, what sane straight male would want to leave that position, being held by a sexy and young female? Granted it was a monster girl, but who wouldn't want to hit with her once she grew up?

 **'Wonder if he got his shyness from his father?'** Kyuubi recalled how Minato was girly looking as a kid before Kushina started dating him. The fox yawned as he lied on his pillow that he found on the floor. Concentrating, he sent a bit of his chakra into Naruto to increase his healing factor... what? he didn't want the baka to die. **'Look at her mother for the love of Kami. She's going to be a hot chick when she grows up and if Naruto screws this up I'm going to take over and...'**

 _Snap_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"OH! NARUTO I"M SO SORRY!" Cried out Miia, waking up to the sound of Naruto screaming in pain after his ribs broke. Seeing the position they were in her face turned bright red. "Eeep!" Quickly unwinding her tail to free he friend, Miia miscalculated the force and speed. Naruto was sent flying into the wall and left a rather large indent with spider cracks surrounding him. Miia and Kyuubi winced, at the sight of Naruto slowly being peeled off the wall by gravity.

'I am going to die.' Naruto hit the floor with a thud and lay still as Miia slithered up to to him.

"Oi! What's going on in there!?" His eyes blurry by the impact, Naruto looked to see Miia's mother at the entrance. His face went beat red as soon as he became aware what Miia's mom was wearing. Kyuubi's jaw dropped as Miia's mother entered the room sexily as possible for a half woman snake person. Rem and Ram entered behind her with their PJs rubbing their eyes. "Do you know what time it is sweet fangs? I know you want to spend time with your friend but you'll get the chance after the elder blesses him for the ceremony."

"Yeah sis! we want a piece of him too!" yelled Rem as she coiled her tail under her.

Ram's tail vibrated and rattled as she stared at her elder sister. "You just want him cause he smells so much like your pet fox that you ate in your sleep last year!"

Miia's tail lashed out and sent stone shards flying in her agitation. "You don't speak about little Coco. He was a great pet and he ran away."

Miia's mother anime sweat-dropped and opened her month to correct her daughter but chose not to correct her. "Of course honey. Ah, I see the young man is up. Hello again it is good to see you again... Oh dear, your ropes seemed to have fallen off."

'Shit.'

"And those clothes seem too tight to sleep in. Honesty Miia dear, look at his face, he is probably over heating. Girls make sure to strip him down to his underwear please before you tie him up again."

Naruto scrambled backwardness as the three young Lamina cheered and reached for him. Kyuubi would have laughed but he was knocked out under a pile of stone shards. Far away males everywhere were wishing they were in Naruto's place with a group of attractive females in their underwear/PJs... You get the idea. But Naruto wasn't like that.

"Strip him of his pants!"

"NO!"

"Stop struggling Naru~. They are coming off."

"Oh! Rocket pattern underwear. I didn't know you like that Naruto, it looks so cute on you."

"Look at him blush!"

"Give those back!"

"Hold still! Ow!"

"I got his arms. Rem get his legs"

"That's it girls. Rub your scent over him so that other monsters know you claimed him."

"What's that rising in his underpants? Is it a weapon?"

"I'll check."

"DON"T TOUCH THAT!"

* * *

Jiraiya looked up from his writing and frowned. It was if a great disturbance had disturbed the perverseness of the world. It would not do. Packing his bags the toad sage frowned as he looked at the map of the nations. From what he could tell the unpleasant feeling of a ninja that had not accepted the ways of the pervert. The last one was Minato was that meant...

"Minato's heir lives!" The sage yelled as he danced with joy. "Soon Another will join our brotherhood in the ways of the pervert. Mah ha hah!"

* * *

"Lady Artemis! That feelings back of a super pervert. Permission to eliminate the source before it infects others?"

* * *

"There you go Naruto, that wasn't too hard was it?" Miia's mother asked as she looked at the very embarrassed demigod. The four Lamina licked their lips and they stared at Naruto's form. Naruto covered his body with his hands and arms and tried not to think about what happened to him. Being striped by girls was something that he was used to, not that he was proud of it. Modeling for the girls at the academy meant that he spent several hours being around girls half to nearly naked. But never so violently and by monsters. Miia's mother made her way to Naruto and circled him, studying him like a fine meal. Her forked tongue flickered in and out of her mouth and her eyes narrowed in thought. Reaching out she pinched his butt cheek and Naruto squeaked. "He will make fine stock Miia. You should be proud of him."

Miia's face went crimson in color to the pint it was brighter then her own hair. "MOTHER!"

Laughing, Miia's mother slithered away from Naruto. "Oh honey you are so easy. Now, I must go and inform our other guest that we have the demigod and he is in good heath. Ta ta~"

Rem and Ram parted so that their mother could pass as they stared at Naruto with lust in their eyes. That look dimmed only slightly once their sister was done binding up Naruto again. Miia, frustrated that they were eyeing up her man, threw Naruto's shirt and pants at them. As well as other sharp pointy objects. Fleeing the room, the duo held onto the clothes that had Naruto's scent on them.

"Alone at last." Naruto tried to worm away but Miia was too fast. She easily picked him up and placed him in her bed. "Now my sweet foxy~ we are together at last. I knew when I first saw and smelled you that you were my chosen one. You smell _soo_ good that if I didn't claim you some other monster would have taken you. But you are safe here once the ceremony is complete and the queen binds us together."

'Oh joy.' Naruto thought sarcastically. As he couldn't move again, he was forced to listen to Miia's plans for after they were bound together. After what felt like hours, he noticed that she had fallen asleep. "Kyuubi!" He hissed to his friend.

 **"Ugh, what hit me?"** The fox asked as he stood up in the middle of the pile. **"Oh, kit, can you stop spinning? I'm getting dizzy again."**

"No time for that Kyuubi, Cut me loose so we can get out of here."

The fox rolled his eyes and swayed back and forth as he moved to Naruto. **"When we get the chance we are getting you lessons on how to escape being tied up and caged kit."**

"Not my fault." Pouted Naruto as Miia mumbled in her sleep. "Mom is still mad after the whole rope trap fiasco."

 **"To be fair kit, she had spent all afternoon getting ready for a job interview and being hung in front of the apartment with her underwear showing. Then there was the part when she was pelted by water balloons."** Kyuubi took the rope into his jaws. **"Mmm Umm mumm."**

"What?" Naruto asked.

 **"I said I hate this."** The fox spat out as he finished cutting the rope. Walking over the tail of Miia, he started on the ropes holding Naruto's hands together. **'She was smart separating the fingers in such a way that he couldn't even try to escape. If we were in the Elemental Nations she could be a ANBU level ranked in this. I hope she isn't into bondage like Kushina was.'**

The two males slowly moved away from the sleeping lamina once Naruto was freed. Naruto shivered from the cold breeze that caressed his skin. Seeing that his clothes were unavailable, the young demigod wondered if Hermes had cursed him to have poor luck on his travels. Kyuubi led the way out of the room as Naruto followed. As he followed, Naruto realized that he could see quite well in the low light conditions. As the duo traversed the home of the snake women, hiding behind objects or in doorways to avoid the guards, Kyuubi suddenly stopped.

 **"I smell a storage room up ahead. Perhaps will find you something to use for pants."**

"I hope so," Naruto said as he rolled his eyes. Opening the door Naruto eyed the inter of the room. It was full of food and other such provisions... And a package sitting on a barrel. Walking over to it Naruto opened the latter that was on top of it that was addressed to him.

 _Naruto_

 _Hope this will help you. Took some time for the three of us to come up with the gift and then the design._

 _Hope it fits._

 _From your mothers_

 _P.S If Hermes didn't hand you our gift before you set off on your task let us know._

Setting it down Naruto opened the package. "Woah, cool." He stated as looked at the contents.

* * *

Beads of sweet raced down Mr. D's neck as Sally Jackson roared at him and choked the living daylights out of Tantalus. The reason for her rage? Percy Jackson had fled the camp to save his friend Gregor. Along with Annebell and Tylenol who had gone with him in the middle of the night. The god winced as Sally Jackson slammed a fist into Tantalus's jewels. The ancient Greek collapsed onto the floor frothing and comatose.

 _ **"MR. D,"**_ Sally hissed out. The god flinched at the look the clear sighted mortal was giving him. Rivers of sweat raced down his skin as the woman slowly moved toward him. Her eyes glowed in rage and black smoke poured out of her mouth. _**"WHERE ARE MY SONS?"**_

"M-m-misses Jackson, please clam down." The god would not admit it do to his pride, but at the moment he was reminded of his wife when he told her he had an affair. She would of course tie him up and give out his best stocks to the highest bidders of the gods before forcing him to come with he on a shopping spree. Sally grinned evilly and lifted up a bronze poker from the fireplace. Mr. D paled as he eyed the red hot end of the poker.

Outside of the big house nearby monsters fled and the campers hid in their cabins as the screams of pain from the god of wine filled the air.

* * *

 **Review and have a great rest of summer everyone.**


	20. Chapter 20

**OK Everyone here is the chapter again correctly... I hope.**

 **Last night I took down my AN and posted this chapter and went to bed. Apparently Something went wrong and Now I am reposting this.**

 **Hope that you will all enjoy this chapter I have been working on to get right for several days now.**

* * *

"Face it Kyuubi we're lost."

 **"No, I'm sure that we came this way."**

"Where the man eating rats came from? Yeah right, we didn't even pass that overhead on our way though."

 **"Well you almost went dipping in acid and then did an Indiana Jones run with that boulder."**

"You said that the lever was our way though! Also who believes a rabbit that was hiding ester eggs just happens to have a map of this place!? It's on an ester egg for crying out loud!"

 **"It was a good deal. Map for not being eaten. Not my fault for dropping it."**

"It was a fricking fracking egg!"

Naruto and his friend Kyuubi were lost after Naruto discovered a stone with a glowing delta sign on it. With his captors after him, he jumped though the opening and closed the passageway behind him. Now he was standing in the middle of a tunnel with no idea where he was or how long he had been walking, running, climbing, and swimming though this... Whatever it was. Sitting down against the wall he began to cry, his hand made torch falling off to the side.

 **"Watch it!"** Kyuubi yelled as he recoiled away from the flames that licked at his tails. Patting own the end of one of his tails he turned and glared at Naruto. **"Stop crying and get up."**

Naruto just kept on crying as he was overwhelmed from everything that was happening and the tone that Kyuubi was using. He was tired and hungry. He wanted his mom and his family. He was upset that he was crying, he didn't cry. But he was done and his emotions were out of control.

 **"Tch. Whatever. I'm getting out of here."** With his part done, the fox disappeared into the darkness, leaving Naruto truly alone.

Alone.

In the dark.

...

Naruto didn't know how long he was alone for, crying. He hated it, he hated feeling so weak. Getting up, he noticed with fascination that he felt stronger in the shadows. Like he was meant to be in the dark. 'Cool,' he thought as he looked around. Everything had a outline of color even thought he knew there was no light source. Not that he cared, he was a ninja and this was awesome. Jogging down a passage way he looked for anything useful. After moving some distance away from he was he looked at his gifts from his godly parents.

One was a body suit of black cloth and gray armor with the symbol of the camp on either shoulder. Apparently his godly mothers thought it was cute that he wanted to be a ninja demigod or thought he would look good as one, he didn't know. Then again they may have been paying attention to his dream of becoming a ninja demigod legend. When he and his friend were hiding he had discovered by his great joy that the suit hand a minor camouflage abilities and pockets to fill with all sorts of things. It was however a little tight in some places he mused as he shifted it so it wasn't so tight on his rear.

Then there was his new weapon... if it could be considered one. While he was happy to get a weapon to kill monsters like his awesomely cool but dumb brother, he wished it wasn't so... so mundane. Taking it out of one of his pockets, Naruto looked at the bronze yo-yo. He had at first thought it was just a weapon in a form to carry like Percy's, to no such luck. Flicking it forward, he marveled at the way it moved though the air. He had yet to see how much string was attached to the yo-yo as it was magically connected, but also he didn't want to touch the string. He had discovered by mistake that the string was more like a wire of celestial bronze when he played with it without his suit gloves.

Blinking, he noticed that he was now in a room full of marble statues of the gods but at the same time not. Zeus looked more stern and more annoying to his eyes and Mr. D looked less fat. He thought about the room but choose to instead to give the dirty statutes a bit of cleaning. Looking around he found a rag and an empty bucket. Seeing that there was no water, he tried to summon some water using his powers.

"Watcha doing?" Naruto jumped at the sound of another human being's voice. Looking to the darkest part of the room as torches lit when he entered, was a boy wearing what the young demigod thought to be a bed sheet. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't." Naruto flatly said, knowing it to be false. The other boy also knew but let it slide. "Who are you?"

The boy shrugged. "Just another person in this place. I was raised here and this is my home. Not many visitors here as they usually die or something horrible happens to the unlucky ones. You are lucky if you been in here for so long or just entered a while ago."

"Just entered to escape an overly affectingly lamina and her family." Naruto scowled as the other boy let out a bark of laughter. "It's not funny."

"Yes it is." Came the reply as the boy swings his legs back and forth. Naruto grumbled and went back to see if he could summon some water. The boy watched for a few seconds before opening his mouth. "You constipated or something? I can leave if you need to use the toilet but the gods wound like you doing it in their presence."

'Already did that.' Naruto recalled the event with a frown on his face. "I'm trying to summon some water so I can clean the statues."

"Why not use that pond?" Blinking Naruto looked where the boy pointed and his mouth dropped. There in the opposite side of the room was a pond with a spring bubbling where none was before. Snapping his head towards the boy Naruto's face said it all. "See? Much easier to do so now right?"

"Thanks. I'm Naruto, son of the queens. You?" Naruto asked as he raised his hand.

"Just call me Suraci, descendant of Athena." The now named Suraci stated as he stood up and took Naruto's hand. "So, Naruto, shall we get to work?"

"Ok."

The two boys worked together on cleaning the statues of the gods together for some time swapping stories. For Naruto, he told stories of camp and his brother Percy. Suraci was interested to hear the stories and kept asking Naruto for details, which Naruto did his best of supply. Suraci in torn told Naruto several stories of the gods and his adventures he had had in the labyrinth, the name of the place they were in, and his cousin who visited him time to time.

"He hates that he has to get a permit to get here." Suraci grunted out as he went at a spot on the statue of Athena. "He can only come every once in a while when I'm stuck in here for most of the year looking for my father."

"Why not look outside here?" Naruto asked as he cleaned the statue of what he thought was Artemis. He wished that the goddess of the moon's statue would stop looking at him with a mixture of confusion and interest. It was creepy.

Suraci shrugged his shoulders in acceptance. "My boss really wants to find my father and I have to return to his side every so many days. I'm lucky that I can even leave his domain to search instead of his enforcers. They already have to deal with other matters and he doesn't want them pulled from them for now. But his patience is wearing thin as of late."

Naruto didn't push on even as the younger boys thoughts were still o the idea of finding out who this boss was. "I think we're done here."

"Yeah. Hey, if you want out just do down the passageway and take the door you see on the left." Suraci helpfully stated as Naruto got up.

"Thanks Suraci. I'll see you again sometime or iris call?" Naruto asked only to see his knew found friend shake his head.

"I rather not." Before Naruto could ask he continued. "I have to be careful in here and an Iris message could let him find out I'm looking for him. That would make out our reunion that much more problematic."

Nodding his head, Naruto set forth once more leaving Suraci behind. Smirking Suraci watched as the young demigod left before vanishing. Lord Hades would like to know more on what he had found out about Naruto and Suraci was still in hot water with the lord of the dead. 'Good luck young demigod.' The ghost thought as he finished vanishing. You'll need it as the gods aren't so forgiving as they say they are.'

"Hey Suraci you coming or what?" Naruto asked as he looked into the room. Seeing no one he scratched his head and went back towards the exit. 'That was weird.'

...

 **'Stupid ningen. Why I even help him is beyond me.'** Kyuubi humphed out as he trotted though the passage way. ' **I should have not let him go though with the idea of coming down here and now I'm lost. I rather be stuck behind the seal then in this thing then walking in this filthy sewer system.'**

He had no Idea how long he had been on the move for and he didn't care. Munching on a squirrel that barely put up a fight he tried to make sense of the place. So far he had avoid being skewed, cut into pieces, falling into a pit of crocodiles, and fleeing from an acid mist filled room. Flicking his tails side to side he pawed the ground in agitation.

 **'Dam it. I miss him.'**

A sound from up ahead derailed Kyuubi from his thoughts. Moving forward in a low stalking manner, he moved with silence, tails waving behind slowly. Eyes glittering, he slowly saw a light form up ahead. Exiting though a hole his mouth dropped at the sight of a vixen grooming herself in the moonlight.

...

Blinking his eyes, Naruto looked around in wonder and shock. He was in the middle of nowhere and he had discovered the exit was an abandoned port-a-potty. looking around, he tried to get an idea where he was. Trees went on for miles around him as well as a ring of simi now covered mountains.

"Good thing Grover helped me with finding my position using the stars and my mother on what to do if I get lost." Naruto stated with bravo. Several seconds pasted before the demigod stared to scream for help. After several minutes that felt like hours, he stopped as his throat was sore. Rubbing it as it was painfully sore, he began to walk towards the west based off the stars.

'I bet that Kyuubi is still lost in that place.' He ideally thought with a snicker as he hopped across a stream. Hearing a noise off to the right of him, Naruto froze. It wasn't the herd of American bison that were sleeping that gave him pause. No, it was the massive bronze bulls that were looking at his direction. _'Aw F**k'_

The largest bull let out a mechanical roar before charging along with it's siblings. If not for his throat being too sore to scream, Naruto took off with one of silence. The herd of American bison scattered and naruto was lucky none of them were moving towards him. However he still had thirteen angry demigod hating bronze bulls of the smith god after him. The earth trembled as they moved and Naruto was lucky he could still find traction do to training. But there was a problem, he was running out of forest and there was a large plain ahead of him full of hot springs.

Seeing that he had no choice in the matter, seeing as the trees that were between him and the bulls were being uprooted or smashed though, Naruto pressed on. Jumping into the air he avoided being speared though by several buzz-saws and used the steam from on of the hot springs to glide over unstable land. Glancing back he grinned nervelessly at the sight of one of the bulls melting in the waters.

'So avoid being killed by bronze bulls and acid hot springs. Joy.' He then yipped as a plasma charge went by him. 'And now also more ranged weaponry. _Thank you_ Hephaestus for such deadly monsters. Not.'

Landing, Naruto winced as his ankle twisted at an unnatural angle as the ground gave way. Pushing though the pain, he kept on moving with an increasingly painful limp. Taking out his yo-yo he attacked the nearest bull and entangled the legs making it fall to the ground and being gored by one of its brothers. Calling the end of the yo-yo, Naruto missed the rock in his path. He went down with a tumble and the pain increase tenfold. He raised his arms preparation for his death by trampling and realized with a stupid thought that he had the toll for Thanos on him.

'I love you mom, Percy.' Closing his eyes he waited for the god of death to take him.

It was not to be.

Several silver arrows whizzed by his head striking the bulls. The bulls let out mechanical noises in pain and frustration as they were denied their kill as the arrows pieced their hides. Noticing he wasn't dead, Naruto sat up as several girls raced by him with timber wolves chasing after the fleeing monsters. One stopped next to him and leaned forward and looked at his leg. Looking a her, Naruto noticed a tiara on her head as she barked orders to the other girls. His hearing was messed up do to a ringing in his ears but it was slowly fading.

"Who... Who are you?" He asked in a raspy voice. Or at least he tried. His throat was so sore that it it was painful to make the words and when they came out is was a pathetic wheeze.

The girl smiled. "It's alright miss. We're the Hunters of Artemis and your safe now." Looking over him she leaned over and touched his leg. Naruto hissed and the girl clicked her tongue. "It's severely sprained. I'll have to take you to camp to fix you up. So up you go."

Naruto felt his heart his heart sink at the sight of her smiling face as she lifted him up. He knew the stores from ancient Greece and from the other campers about the hunters and their anti-boy status. His voice was too gone to plead for mercy as the unnamed huntress carried him like a sack of grain to correct her that he was a boy. Not a girl.

"It's ok girl. You'll be feeling better in no time." The hunter tried to calm Naruto down as he started to cry. "In fact, once we take care of that leg we'll take a dip in one of the safer hot springs to relax and you can tell us your story ok?"

'Death by monster bulls or angry hunters of Artemis. I rather the monsters.' Naruto wailed in his mind as his imagination ran wild about all the painful things the hunters would do to him. The hunter didn't seem to notice his tension as they entered the camp and called out to someone called Ruby. Being smart, he hoped, Naruto kept his eyes closed so that he would be spared the pain of looking at the girls when Artemis came.

"It's a clean break, not a sprain Zoe. Also, it seems that her throat is swollen. She will be unable to speak or swallow for several hours so will have to wait to get her story. Nothing to worry about. I'll fix her up and we can go take her with us to the spring. I really need to get the sweat and dirt off my breasts."

"So much like like your mother." Naruto heard the one called Zoe mock gasp in a teasing matter. He then heard a yelp of pain then laughter as she left.

"Just because my mother is Aphrodite doesn't mean I like being clean Zoe. I know that you enjoy a good long bath in a hot spring after a good hunt." Ruby retorted as her hunter sister left. "Now lets fix you up honey. I know scary it is for a nine year this is but you have nothing to fear from us. And if you ask me you look really pretty."

Naruto felt lines of sweat trail down is body as he felt her look at him top to bottom. 'I'm dead. I'm so dead. My souls is going to ripped to shreds by Artemis I know it. I'm dead. I'm so dead...'

"Now let's get you out of this suit your wearing."

Naruto fainted then and there in terror.

* * *

 **Annnnd I'm cutting it off there. Remember to review and I'll see you again in several weeks.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter and have a great president's day for those who are American.**

 **On a side note it finally snowed here on the west coast. The east coast had been stealing our winter storms.**

* * *

"Is that the best you got?" Percy spat out blood as Agrius punched him again. "Because I think you need new material."

Annebeth and Tyson watched as the bear monster tortured Percy while struggling against their chains. They were ambushed while exploring the ship by Luke's demigod allies and have had the last few days being worked over by Luke's enforcers' tender mercies. Dehydrated, hungry and weakened, the two could only watch as Percy was subjected to being the punching bag to several demigods and monsters, then being healed with water only to start over again.

"You may talk tough demigod, but I can smell that you are tiring."

Percy narrowed his eyes before spiting out another glob of blood that hit the monster's eye. He smirked before the monster's next punch hit him between the eyes, breaking his nose. Percy's head jerked back from the blow as the blood sprayed out.

"Big talk for demigod."

Percy twisted his face into something that resembled a cocky smile.

"Enough Agrius. Go get yourself something to eat from the galley as I have a chat with my former comrades."

Agrius turned to look at the shadow of a person in the doorway. "Are you sure? I can still go a few more-"

"Did I stutter just now? Go. Get. Something. To. Eat."

The monster shrugged as he walked away from Percy. "Fine by me. I was feeling a little hungry after doing my workout anyway. Perhaps I'll have some of that meat loaf made from Europe we picked up last week."

The person in the shadows nodded before moving aside to let the larger being move past him. Walking forward, he pulled up a chair and sat down backwards so that his upper torso and face was hidden by the darkness, his eyes glittering with rage and madness. "It is good to see you again Percus. I thought I would have had to wait to repay you for your parting gift the last time we saw each other."

"And your still clinging to the shadows like a typical movie villain Luke. Personally, I would too as your face now is one only a mother could love after what I did." Luke growled at the barb about his face. "But then again, that was your most defining feature. I think it does suit you more now than it did to fix in with your monster allies."

Luke snorted as he leaned back in his chair. "Always one for talk Percy. You and Annebeth are traveling with a cyclops, which I must tell you I'm disappointed with you Annebeth. Spitting on the memories we had with Thalia."

Annebeth growled. "At least I didn't poison her tree you cowered. You spat on her memories more than anything I could ever do."

"It was the gods who spat on her for existing. Zeus who cursed her instead of saving her life by killing those monsters. Or are you forgetting that the camp was under siege for over a month before it received help from the gods? Or how many died from the arrows that pierced the new formed barrier before Hecate added more enchantments and Mr. D's powered to boost them? I haven't and I still see their faces."

"So that's your excuse of an answer? Boo hoo. Instead of taking it out on us why don't you shove your cock and balls into a bender." Luke snarled at Percy's taunt. "Oh, wait. You don't have the balls to own it up after all.'

Luke lunged forward bringing his face into the light as he struck his once time ally. Tyson gagged and Annebeth's breath hitched in her throat. Where once there was a face where the only flaw was the scar Luke got from the dragon on his face, there was a massive scarring and wound. She could see luke's teen through the gaps of the flesh of what remained of his cheek on the left side of his face. The eye was clearly half blind from where she could see and the puss covered wounds pulsed as Luke punched the son of the seas over and over. What remained of the ear was nearly gone, what remains was hanging and stitched together by what looked to be wire. (1)

' _Luke_ ' She thought with a tingle of pity. A traitor she knew he was, but to see him like this tore at her heart. She closed her eyes as Percy screamed as Luke used his sword to stab him though the knees.

"Hah...hah...aha... Was it something I said?" Percy gulped out as he tired to block out the pain.

Luke looked down on him with narrowed eyes. "Still the native boy you were Jackson. If I had my way you would be dead after what you did to me and your corpses' head sent to your mother. But then again if the plan works you will be just a spare and I still can kill you."

"...Must..hah...stink as a plan."

"Bravo doesn't fit you. Once we have the fleece it will not matter as Kronos will make you bow to him." Luke walked away and closed the door, as if to seal the fate of the world. As the darkness closed around them Percy smiled painfully as blood dripped from his wounds. Closing his eyes, he concentrated.

He had one chance to do this the right way or they were all dead.

...

Luke stormed into his office and took out his special brand of nectar that he stole from the gods when he stole the bolt. Taking a swig he plopped onto the chair and looked over the real time map on his desk. It was a work of art for sure. Only a few were ever made and he held the last copy of it. It showed the location of monsters, gods and other immortals on the surface. While it didn't work for locating demigods, it was still helpful. It was under the lock and key of an aged son of Mercy.

Yes he knew of the so called other camp. Several of his recruits were Romans that were kicked out for a multitude of reasons. Others were recruited before they got to the wolf house. It was good to know who your enemies were when preparing to wage war with the gods. It was a pity that one of his spies there was caught by Diana and her brother when he stole the layout of the camp. But he had several more to spare and that one was a low man on the totem pole.

His headache got worse when Kelli and her trainee Tammi walked though the door. He hated it when their forms took on a valley girl look and voice. It made him uneasy and he didn't need that at the moment. "What do you two want?"

"Aww Luke-y, don't you need a cheer cheer to get better?" Tammi asked as she pushed up her cleavage in her outfit. Kelli chucked at the attempt the younger monster did to entrance their boss.

"You need work dear. It was a good but apparent that you wanted something. You need to make your target want you, no, desire you." Kelli gently scolded her trainee. She smiled at Luke who had a muscle twitching on the good side of his face. "I want to take my girls out on a hunt.'

"Request denied. You nearly ate the boy that wanted to join up with us on your last mission Empousai." Luke growled out.

Kelli rolled her eyes. "It's not my fault the girls went over board. Last I heard he and Lily are partners now."

Luke hid his shutter at the mention of the duo. The boy and monster did it on his favorite couch days ago and he sent them away to the farthest location possible on a mission. "So I heard."

Tammi giggled in her annoying accent. "They are so cute together. Monster and demigod couples are so rare but when they work they are amazing."

Luke cleared his throat. "Was there anything else?"

Kelli was about to open her mouth when the ship rocked from multiple explosions.

* * *

Naruto stirred as he awoke as laps of water tickled his cheek. He was so comfortable, the water was so nice as well as the hands washing his scalp... His eyes flew open and he jerked in the arms of the huntress holding him.

"Aw your awake now. I was enjoying washing your hair, its so silky and smooth while being completely natural." Rose spoke as she shifted to the side of Naruto. "And don't worry dear, the operation went well."

"Operation?" He squeaked out.

Rose nodded. "That's right, when we found out that your were a boy Zoe decided that you were too cute to kill so we gave you a gender change. So congratulations are in order. You are now one-hundred percent girl now."

Eyes widening, he quickly hand his hands dive into the bottoms he was wearing to see if she was telling the truth. He didn't find his elephant, but he did find a clam instead. So he did what any male would do if they found their junk missing.

He fainted.

...

Naruto stirred as he awoke as laps of water tickled his cheek. Then his eyes flew open as he recalled what happened.

'Just a dream?' He wondered before the hunter named Rose appeared in his vision.

"Aw your awake now. I was enjoying washing your hair, its so silky and smooth while being completely natural." Rose spoke as she shifted to the side of Naruto but frowned when she saw his face. "Is something the matter dear? You look so pale, maybe you should get out of the water now."

Naruto was pale, but not because of the water. All around him were the very... very... naked forms of the hunters of Artemis as they bathed. He was going closed his eyes but recalled that he was given a sex change so it was aright now...

"YOUR A BOY!?" A huntress yelled after she did a double take look at Naruto. Blinking Naruto looked down to see that his bits were exposed for all to see after he had gotten up as the swim suit bottoms had gotten snagged on a rock. Naruto's face went from pale to ashen pale as all the girls began to glow with female fury.

"...Mercy?"

"DIE!"

...

This time as Naruto stirred awake he kept his eyes closed as to make sure he was safe. After all, Artemis probably won't curse him if he had his eyes closed if her hunters were bathing and he didn't know. Besides, it was her hunters who brought him there. He relaxed as he felt that he wasn't full of holes from all the daggers that the girls wielded.

"I think he's waking up."

"Well knock her out, the operation is almost done. These nerves are hard to rearrange after all. If I mess up it will scar her for life."

Naruto's mind flashed as he tired to escape but found his limbs to be tired down. It was for nothing as he felt a needle inject him with something.

"Don't worry honey, when we're down you will be better than when you woke up. In fact you could become one of us."

...

Rose draped a damp towel over her charge as the boy moaned in his sleep. He had devolved a fever and she was doing her best to take care of him. Zoe watched as she did so with a scowl on her face. While she did have a strong dislike of males, she had nothing against those who where too young to understand. While she may not care for the boy in their camp, she couldn't leave him on his own. Not while he needed their help.

Also Artemis would have their heads if any hunter hurt him. Poor Charlie was still scared of hawks after she castrated a young boy that was lost in the woods and was looking for help. Artemis was furious as the boy was too young to understand what he did so wrong and had Apollo heal the boy. She also wiping his memories of the event and then sent him home healed with no ill affects. Last she heard the boy was now a lawyer for sexual abuse victims. Charlie spent the next decade as a rodent that was hunted by hawks before Artemis forgave her.

"He's getting worse Zoe, we need our lady or Apollo to heal him now." Rose gently rubbed the unknown named boy's cheeks. Zoe snorted but agreed for other reasons. If one of the twins could take him away the better she could feel about the situation. The boy stirred and groaned in pain in his sleep and Zoe bit the top of her lip. He was too damn cute for his own good and he was reminding her of a time before the jerk.

"Artemis and Apollo are not available, you know that Ruby. Their roman aspects were needed at the camp to deal with that incident."

"I know that Zoe. But perhaps another god- err, goddess could help us?" Ruby corrected herself before she slipped up. "Perhaps Hestia?"

Zoe hummed in thought before nodding. Exiting the tent she walked towards the water fall that was nearby the camp. Around her, her sisters were working on cleaning their trophies from the days hunt and doing chores. Several wolves darted across her path as well as the new pups. Zoe let a soft smile flicker on her face as one of the pups tripped over her own front feet.

"Go on γκρί (grey)." She told the young pup as it followed her siblings. The pup wined at her after a few paces but Zoe encouraged it to keep moving. Continuing on her way Zoe's thought's flickered to when she was still the young nymph she once was. She smiled as she recalled when she and her sisters would frolic between the flowers and trees in the glow of Helios's chariot. Before she was hired to guard Hera's tree and the Jerk- She shook her head as her thoughts went towards the man that ruined her life. The man that cast her from her home and family.

'No, this is my family now.' She reached to a coin as she tried to clear her thoughts. Flicking in up and down she finally sent it into the mist rainbow.

"Hestia please lady Iris."

"I'm sorry, Lady hestia is unavailable at his movement Zoe. Wound you like to contact someone else dear?" Iris's image glowed in the rainbow as she bounced the drachma in her palm. "I know how about your mistress?"

"Lady Artemis is unavailable Iris. Diana is in charge right now and-"

"OK dear, one call to Diana right-O!"

"No wait!"

"Why are you calling me lieutenant?" Zoe gulped as Diana's eyes narrowed at her own.

'This may not end well.'

...

Kyuubi and his new girlfriend were enjoying a nice meal together in the rising sun's light. It had been some time since he had a good fuck and she was amazing. She said that she was called the Teumessian fox in the olden days because the Greeks and Romans were gender bias. She told Kyuubi to call her Vix and he told her to call him by his name.

 **"So I have been meaning to ask, how did you escape the sky? Last I check you and that hunting dog were placed there by the god of nightlights."**

Vix flicked her ears and let out a yip.

 **"Ah, the fact that he forgot your ability to escape from any trap was why. Also the fact he didn't think to check that it was you is hilarious. So who is up there?"**

Another yip and then several barks before Vix took a bite out of their meal.

 **"Just some fox that was trying to have sex with you even after you said no? Am I going to end up like him then?"**

The vixen rubbed her head under Kyuubi's before giving him a lick and a small bark. Kyuubi blushed though his fur at her claim that they were mates now.

 **"I would love to be with you until the world ends but there is a small problem. You see-"**

As Kyuubi told her the truth about him the moon's light grew in strength before fading. Neither one noticed as they were too busy with each other swapping stories.

* * *

Naruko hurled over the side of the boat as it bobbed up and down on the water. She was separated from the ship after a freak storm appeared and whirlpool wrecked it. She was thrown over board and had been floating for several days. Wiping her face she went back to her log.

 _Day 10ish or something. It's getting hard to remember the days._

 _I have spent the last days floating on this boat I unsealed. I guess the last laugh is on me 'cause no one thought I would need it._

 _Supplies are running low and I think I have only a few more days to go. If I ration the food to only one meal a day I can add another two days when my water runs out._

 _Yesterday I thought I say a large man heading sheep on an island, but the fog could have been playing tricks on me as he was over ten feet tall._

 _In the distance I can see what looks like a resort of some kind. perhaps I can get help there._

Setting down her brush, Naruko used a technique to fast dry the ink and sealed up the bottle and brush. Grasping the oars she began to row again towards the island in the distance. Gulls called out in the air as they rose and fell on the thermals as she got closer. She could make out marble pillars shone in the light and could hear the sound of many ladies and girls chatting or giggling. Squinting her eyes she read the sign in the distance.

C.C.'s Spa and Resort

'At least it is land.'

* * *

 **(1) For the look on the side of Luke's face look up Celebrimbor. His scared up side of his face from the** **Concept Art** **is the look that Luke has that I was going for.**

* * *

 **So how as the chapter? Review**


	22. Chapter 22

**They everyone, How are you all doing?**

 **Finals is almost over with and with it a time where I can work on and update all my stories for you all.**

 **To the guest that asked me why other crossovers are coming in I Would like to clarify something. Miia is a monster and there isn't much of a crossover other then she is a from another manga. The twins are from another manga as well but I changed them for this story. There is little over lap to be upset about. The story is going to stay within the series of Percy Jackson. Konoha is more of a side story and will have little interaction with naruto for a long time. NARUKO on the other hand has an important role to play and will become a key player in the story if all goes well.**

 **Anyone have any other questions for me? Post a review and I will clarify it for you on my next post.**

 **Enjoy chapter 22 guys and gals.**

* * *

Ares sharpened his sword as he watched as his daughter save her fellow campers with a scowl. He had to admit that the sea spawn did a great job at damaging the cruise ship with his explosives several days ago, but the god wasn't going to say so out loud. His uncle sat nearby as he waited for Hephaestus to finish with an order he had asked to be done for his wife.

"So your brat nearly sunk that vessel." Ares commented to his uncle. "I still don't see why the old man wouldn't let you sink it anyway."

Poseidon shrugged his shoulders. "My brother isn't the best at looking at the long term effects of his actions Ares. Besides, can you can imagine his reaction of a ship sinking full of demigods that have and I quote, 'Only lost their way.' Or how about, 'They are only being irrational.' Sometimes I wonder if it just him slowly turning into a more American god of lighting or just his more annoying root self."

"At least you can say you had nothing to do with it." Poseidon could not answer Ares as it was unnecessary. Both knew that Zeus would summon the god of the sea to see if he had anything to do with the ship. It was times like this that Poseidon wondered if Zeus's issue was that he had no one to grow up with other then those nymphs. While he was safe from their father, Zeus never really understood the bond between his brothers and sisters. Poseidon shuttered as his mind slipped into the memory of slowly being digested and the fear of drowning.

Yes, he was afraid of drowning. Each of the first five gods and goddess were afraid of something that related to their time in the fleshy prison. Athena in his mind was weaker then what she thought she was as she had no idea of what could kill her or make her weak. He knew his weakness and was stronger because of it. At times he hated his domain as he was forced to confront his fear. He let a small uneasy smile cross his face that his nephew didn't see at the irony. It was amusing that none of the Greeks of old didn't know that part of his story. Of why he was so angry and wrathful in the past. Event he Romans didn't even know.

Only Gaia and his giant knew.

'Only a few of my children know of their weakness.' He thought as he watched as his son and Ares daughter squabble on the ship the girl had summoned. 'I hope that you do not know the fear Percus. For once you do, you will never be the same.'

"...ke is going to have to take the ship to a yard to get it sea worthy again. What you say Hep? 'bout a week?"

The god of smiths grunted out a negative and held up two fingers. He and Ares were chatting on the damage done to the ship while their uncle was out of it. As the best engineer that existed Hephaestus could tell the repair time for anything that was in his domain. Ares, as the god of war, also knew some about repair jobs, not that anyone would believe it. Few knew Ares had skills outside of the battle field as they only thought of him as a blood thirst god who was on the council so Zeus and Hera could keep an eye on him. He did admit that he was blood thirty, but he was also a soldier and soldiers don't think about war all the time.

"That so, well at least out residential thief can be satisfied that his son is still kicking. Next time I hope that kid uses something stronger in power. If I didn't hate him so much I would let him take some of my caesium."

"Father would most likely have your head as well as Athena. New York city would be damaged and the mortals would be in a panic. Don't you recall 9/11 at all?"

Ares grinned at the memory of the terror and the beat of the war drums in the nation. "... I could have it blamed on the British, no let it be on the Koreans and we can see- OW!"

Poseidon lifted his trident of the war god's head. "Enough Ares. We don't need another front to open with them rising and don't think I have forgiven you for your actions."

"%&()%$** #*" Cursed the god in Persian as he shook his fist at the master of the sea. When Poseidon lifted his weapon up again Ares cowered down. "... I miss that jerk Verethragna. At least he was fun to fight."

"Don't let Zeus hear that name and especially not the demigods."

"Why? Him and the rest of his kind are all nearly dead by the time Xerxes attacked Greece. Mithra and him asked us to take care of the heretic as last rights before they faded or the latter disappeared. We were once fighters Posiden, not diplomats. Once we and the rest of our kind fought and allied ourselves throughout the ages and now look at us all. We barely have any power compared to the ages bygone and we must break bread with those we once would never do so. I am tired of this need for humanity to grow with _peace._ " Ares spitted out the word peace like it was venom or a curse. "Growth though pain and struggle... conflict and war. It is the force of history itself and the mortals think that they can just lay down their arms and go all similes and niceties? The weak die, the strong are made even stronger and evolution is served."

Hephaestus snorted and felt the glare his brother sent him. "Your just upset that the only wars to be fought are border conflicts, civil wars and the war on terror. Humanity has earned a chance to try and find another way instead of the whole lets destroy our enemies routine. Isn't the reason soldiers fight the fight; to end the fight and to go home to their families? I may not be a solider or one for family but I make the weapons that are used to tear families apart Ares. Each death by a machine or a forgers hand is one that I have helped in killing. And I for one and tired of humanity trying to kill each other. That International space station and other such projects stand as monuments to what can happen if the mortals worked together. If not for your influence in a few years to only two decades they should be able to fly between the stars."

Ares spat on the ground. "I know their kind and that will never happen. Even if I helped them to put aside their differences, war will still happen. Either as a new world war or war with some far off people we never heard of."

"Aliens do not exist Ares." Posiden pointed out as he wondered how his son's brother was doing. Ares sneered at his uncle as his brother tossed his his keys.

"I better not see your bike in my shop for the next decade Ares."

"Whatever daffy. Latter old man fish." Ares taunted as he roared out on his repaired bike as the song ' _Highway to hell'_ blared from his speakers.

The two gods rolled their eyes as the god of war left. Glancing at each other, Posiden shrugged his shoulders and followed his fellow nephew inside. After dealing with Ares, Posiden was feeling the need to do some forging to cool off. Summoning his favorite hammer he went to work banging away at the metal with Hephaestus tending the flames.

Tossing mountains or causing tidal waves would ruin his date night after all... And he really wanted to get laid tonight.

* * *

Naruto's eyes flickered open as he awoke once more. It felt like they were made of lead but he was able to slowly open them to reveal that he was on a fur covered cot in a tent. A single candle lit the space and his eyes flickered in terror as he waited for the other shoe to drop. After waking up from a nightmare or being eaten by timber wolves he wasn't sure if he was alive or in Hades domain for being in the hunters camp. He felt weak and was happy to find all his parts after checking. He hear sounds of several girls outside the tent's entrance and his belly rumbled slightly at the smell of cooked meat. Wiping the drool from his mouth he swung his legs to the side of the cot.

As stealthy as he could he creeped to the tent's entrance flap and peered though the opening. He spotted several girls that he identified as hunters around a spit with deer cooking. He watched as one of the girls spliced a piece off and toss it to one of the other girls who caught it by stabbing it with a dagger. The mood around the fire was one of family and acceptance, of being a part of something greater then oneself and propose. A part of him was envious or jealous of the hunters as they had a feeling that the camp seemed to lack. yes, the campers were family, but this felt more than just a family bond. To Naruto, it was as if the girls had shown some of their darkest secrets and pains with each other and shared that pain together.

The campers never really accepted him. After the events of the quest, he was more of the camp's outcast then a camper. Percy never noticed as none of the campers wanted to get on the bad side of the boy who saved the world, but him? He was a target for many in the camp when his brother's back was turned. The girls were jealous of his looks as they made them look plain at times while the boys and satyrs hated him for being on good terms with many of the nymphs and demigoddesses. He recalled the beatings he would get during the games from several of the campers and the healing so that Chiron wouldn't find out. They never went to far and his adopted cousin's training sessions hurt worse, but it hurt worse knowing it was family doing it.

He felt something seed itself in him as he watched them in the depths of his soul. A seed, he didn't know, could one day become the undoing of the gods... Or the making of the greatest hero in many ages.

He clenched his hands together as he went back to the cot. Lying his head on the pillow he nodded off, not noticing he was being watched by the immortals of the huntress herself. But they had decades to thousands of years to practice the art of hiding. The hunters were well aware of him watching them eat and go back to bed, as it did not affect them. Zoe's eyes watched the tent's flap with hidden interest as she was the first to notice that the boy had untapped potential in the art of the hunt as a predator. He clearly wasn't as good as the hunters, but with training, he could become a great hunter that would be the terror of many beasts and monsters.

She fought back her distaste of the boy's gender as she took a bite of some of the meat. Diana would deal with him once she returned from her trip. Artemis and Dianna had an interesting relationship with each other. Both agreed with each other on many related shared aspects and had a deal to flee to the island where they were born to make sure that they didn't fall into the insanity that plagued their family. Both agreed to take care of their hunters with respect and the hunters in turn were respectful of both sides of their goddess.

Currently, Artemis was resting as her roman side took control. The deal was simple as Artemis would hunt so many monsters in a given time and then switch with Dianna until she was done with her own hunt. Then they would switch again. Sometimes the two sides would work as one to hunt a monster or prey that was knew to them as they did once the new world was discovered and they wanted to check it out before the hunt followed them. Or they would take over when dealing with demigods on one side or the other on the occasion.

Zoe knew that Dianna interest in the boy stemmed from her counter part's interest. The huntress, once she had something that interest her as a new hunt or otherwise, would chase it to see if it was worthy prey, worthy of her eyes or not. Zoe let a small grin cross her lips as she recalled Hermes using a laser pointer for the first time and the goddess went after the red light until she heard her brother laughing.

There was a reason dogs hunted mailmen in America after all.

The boy was an interest for all the gods as he was not a normal demigod. As the son of the Queen goddesses, he was heir to powers that spanned the domains of multiple immortals. Considering that his 'mothers' were at a lost to why he was created, the fates were oddly quite when asked about him, Zoe was interested slightly as what he would become.

A flash of white came from the edge of the came and Dianna strolled in. Unlike her counter part who wore a tunic of silver as she did for countless years, Dianna wore something more like a commando would wear in the military. Her hair was wrapped in a bun with two hunter daggers being used as pins. Her face was set in a look of boredom, but if one looked more carefully they would see that her eyes flickered to scan the area every few seconds. Her foot falls made little sound, but one could tell that it was formality of being with her hunters to let them know she was there. Otherwise one would not hear her move though the dry grass.

The hunt's noise lowered considerably as they watched their mistress walk towards them. Zoe knew that something must have happened as her lady was clearing her hands with a rag. With a shiver, she realized it was the T-shirt of a Camp Jupiter camper and she was cleaning the blood from her hands. The nymph shivered more as she recalled that Dianna only did something like that if she gave her target a chance to live by avoiding her for three days. One day was with out powers and weapons. The seconds was with a knife and the last was with her bow. This was the chance she gave roman demigods to live if they avoided her if they failed in her eyes. A near impossible chance to live. Monster's would not go near demigod when they were marked as prey by the goddess as they would become her target and the demigod would only be raised to finish her hunt.

"She thought that she could get away from me to avoid punishment. A pity that she lasted only till the sun began to set." Dianna commented as she threw the now bloody garment into the fire. Facing towards the tent she glanced at her right hand girl. "So that's him? I would have thought that Juno's counterpart would have had him struck him down, if not her then her husband."

"He is the child of two other goddesses my lady. Perhaps she didn't want to offend them?"

"Perhaps. I sense that he is more then what he appears and I can sense why Artemis is interested." Sitting down the goddess took some stew for herself. "He has a heart more pure then any male child I have sense in too long. Venus must be gritting her teeth having to wait to sink her claws on him. Given the chance she would force him to fall in love and have his heart broken like so may of her play things."

Zoe blinked at the words her lady spoke of. A shiver of excitement went though the hunters of a new pure heart boy being found. The few that they found and kept their hearts pure were always spoken of to newer hunters as they became men of great allies to women everywhere. The last few were however found by the filthy goddess of love and they were forced to watch as those boys become love filled and broken hearted beings that learned to hate the opposite genders for their pain.

"What is his name?"

"Naruto, my lady."

In the tent Naruto turned in his sleep, unaware was what was going to happen once he woke with the dawn. But for once in many days he slept with a smile on his face as he listened to the soft humming of the goddess of the hunt as she sung her hunters asleep.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter enough to post a review.**

 **I'm signing off**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone! Hope you all had a wonderful spring break as I have.**

 **That is all I wanted to say. Enjoy**

 **The reading will now continue also. ;p  
**

* * *

She. Was. Exhilarated. And. So. Dam. Pissed. Off.

Dianna spat out the mud from her mouth as her target raced away in a mixture of laughter and outright screams of terror. She had thought that this little hunting game she challenged the demigod was going to be easy. She was, after all, the goddess of the hunt. But after several hours it had become clear to her that the boy wasn't easy prey. In the back of her mind she could feel Artemis watching her hunt fail as she tried to capture the demigod. Her blood pulsed in her rage and joy of a worthy hunt after so long that she was determined to not kill him.

But this humiliation had to stop and she was going to make him pay.

Wiping the mud from her eyes, at least she hoped it was as the alternative was far worse, Dianna wondered how long sense she had a hunt like the one she was on. She loathed the idea that she was flailing in her game, one that she should be winning at the moment!

"I will make you beg for mercy demigod. NO one, _NO ONE!_ Gets away with what you did without punishment." Standing up she raced after the demigod and in her angry state did not bother to be as stealthy as she could have been. But after the horrors the boy pulled on her it was to be delicious when she had him in her claws. The idea of making him beg at her feet, the power she will have over him... Making him do whatever she wanted...

Dianna blinked as she and Artemis wondered where that train of thought came from. Stopping where she was she puked her last meal up as the disgusting idea that she had in her head was replaced by other, less pure ones. She paled when both sides of her persona, Roman and Greek, came to the same conclusion.

'Order, she must be getting to me!' She thought in horror at the idea that the goddess of love was under her skin now more then ever. Returning to the chase even more determined then ever to finish it before he survived till the deadline, Dianna wondered if the fates were making it hard on her after so long having done a proper hunt. The moon glowered brighter as her ichor pulsed thought her veins and arteries as she wished in secret that this game wouldn't end so soon as she was having too much fun.

Not that she would admit it.

Further along in the forest of Yellow Stone, Naruto finished making another trap to delay, humiliate and piss of the goddess in their game. He wasn't going to lose this game to the goddess of the hunt. She may have an advantage as the goddess of the hunt, but she wasn't the goddess of victory, games or challenges. And he had a plan that he was sure was going to make her suffer for challenging the greatest prankster of the demigods in history!

...

Two demigod sons of Hermes sneezed as they awoke with shivers going down their spine.

"Travis, I think someone is going after the prankster demigod in history right now." Connor mumbled out as he was half asleep.

"As sons of the great prankster Hermes we must defend the title of the greatest for all our fore-brother's and sister's pride!" Travis agreed.

"So what do you want to do about it?"

"...Let's deal with it in the morning. We have time to plane during our shift defending the border tomorrow."

"...Night..."

"...Zzzzzz."

...

Naruto finished his trap just as Dianna fell from the sky. His face paled several shades of white as the goddess's feet left cracks in the earth as she stomped towards him. The story of his life flashed be fore his eyes and he wondered if it was a good idea to have given Hermes' porn stash to Hestia to feed the flames of the heath at the camp.

'Mr. D seemed to have had a heart attack when he saw that I was removing the vintage magazines from the attic. I didn't know it was his stash till Hestia began crackling like a mad lady as she burned them and told me what they were. Today I could have given them to the hunters for kindling. I could have made a fortune in those magazines. Also D asked to buy them from me for twelve bars of gold and three bars of silver, all pure, for them. But it was for a good cause and those cookies she cooked in the hearth were amazing.'

"FOUND YOU YOU RAT!" She roared as she closed the distance between them. Finally after all those humiliating and aggravating traps she had him cornered. "No where to run from me now demigod."

"Hold it! Take one more step or you will regret it." He declared as she got closer. Dianna paused as she she did note the hastily covered pit trap. "Surrender and give me your private stash of Hestia cookies as my prize as promised!"

-Hours ago-

Naruto opened his eyes and got up as he felt the urge to pee. After making sure he was dressed decently, he really had to go but he didn't want have a shorter life span with all the hunters around him, he walked out of the tent. All around him were the hunters of Artemis, either waking up like he was or going to sleep after their shift guarding the camp. his eyes flickered back and forth as he tried to figure out if he should ask for a direction for somewhere that wouldn't be weird or creepy for everyone... But it was hard as he had to go.

Seeing a passing huntress he shyly spoke up. "Ummm, excuse me but.. Um..."

The huntress looked at him before noticing that he was shifting his weight around. "That need huh? Guess I'm the lucky one this time... _Figures_. Follow me and do keep up. we don't causally let anyone wonder though the camp and I was going to head there in a bit myself."

"T-thank you." Naruto didn't know what to expect from the hunters and by his experience so far he was unsure what to do. Following her though the camp was not easy for him as the huntress had to avoid her sisters groggy selves as they went about their business. Wanting to end the awkward silence, in his mind, he spoke up. "Um, I'm Naruto and you are?"

"...Naomi." Naruto winced at her short and to the point answer. tuning her head to look at him Naomi signed. She did not like interacting with children as they reminded her too much of why she joined the hunt int he first place. Even if she and the rest of her fellow hunters looked like they were teenagers, there were decades if not more years in age. The fact that Naruto was a boy made it more weird for her as usually not allowed in the camp and even then not for long. Pursing her lips she chose to continue the conversion before the child made it harder for her. "So ...Naruto, what brings you to Yellowstone?"

"I'm on a mission!" He exclaimed happily as he avoid being ran over by one of the camp's pups. His brows bunched together when he noticed something. "Wait... This is Yellowstone? As in the natural park near the other side of the nation?"

Resisting the urge to groan or slap her face Naomi stopped walking. "Why is it your going to say something along the lines that you had no idea where you are?"

"I'm in the camp of the hunters of Artemis... Are you alright?" He asked as the hunter slammed on her face in anime style.

"I'm ok." She moaned up as she got up. Rubbing the spot where is landed she lead Naruto to a portable restroom. At his confused look and knowing that he was going to ask she spoke up first. "Yellowstone remember? There are several rest areas around and this camp spot is reserved for us."

"Naomi! When your done here bring the boy to the breakfast area. Or mistress is interested to knowing why he is here and not at camp! Also if you see- THERE IT IS GIRLS! GET IT!" Naruto blinked as the girl who was wearing a tiara around her head and walking towards them shot several arrows at a fox that was racing away with a string of sausages in its mouth. He watched as several girls followed after the thieving fox who had a mischievous look in its eyes.

"... I'll be back after I help them caught that fox.

'I miss Kyuubi.' He thought as the hunters spat out curses as the fox made off with it's prize. Entering the restroom he wondered if he would ever see his friend again.

 **"You know kit I wasn't expecting you here."**

"Kyuubi!? Naruto exclaimed as he saw his friend.

* * *

 **"...And that is how I got here. Looks like without me you can't help getting into trouble kit."** Kyuubi half joked as he finished up his tale after listening to Naruto's adventure when they were apart. looking at Naruto's confused face he became worried. **"** **Kit?"**

"That was gross Kyuubi!" Naruto made a barfing face as he tried to get over the lovely-lovely story of his friend and the Teumessian fox met. The love struck face of his friend and the idea of him being enraptured by her green eyes and silky fur made him physically ill. Their hunter escort walked behind them in confusion as she was sure that Naruto was talking to an inanimate object and holding a descent conversation with it. To make it more painful for her mind every few seconds, she could swear on her oath, that the stuffed animal cast a larger shadow then it should.

'And where in the name of the gods did it come from?' She wondered as they made it to the cooking pit. Several other hunters were there after dealing with the monster fox that stole their sausages. Their dirty bodies were ignored by the goddess who sat eating her meal, amused at the morning drama. To Naomi's surprise as Naruto was a Greek demigod, it was Dianna who was eating. This also set a more tense tone as more hunters came to eat a meal before going back to sleep or patrol then what it would have been if it was just a boy eating with them.

Signing to Zoe to ask what was going on she had one of her fellow hunters help serve Naruto breakfast. [What is she doing? There is a reason that the two groups were separated! We don't need that kind of trouble right now!]

Zoe rolled her eyes as she singled back to her fellow huntress. [She's interested and curious about him. Also she and Artemis said that they wanted to pull off a prank. Something along the lines that the boy hasn't figured out that Artemis is the Artemis he befriend at the camp.]

[The Roman gods aren't know for their humor unless it constituents as something that they set up or a situation.]

[I still don't like it. She risks her fathers wrath and the rest of the gods if-]

[She knows what she is doing. Besides, better her then the other Roman gods. Jupiter is more vicious then Zeus on things that piss him off.]

"Umm, where should I sit?" Blinking, Naomi looked down to see the boy looking at her with two plates of food in his hands. "Also, I got you some too Naomi!"

"Thanks... Naruto. You can sit other there."

"Naomi, bring him over here. That way I can talk to him while we eat." Dianna's commanding voice made the hunter wish that Naruto survived the encounter even if the goddess wasn't about to try and kill him. Naruto followed her and bowed to the goddess, not noticing the quirking of her lips. Sitting down on the opposite side of the goddess Naruto looked at her in confusion as the huntress motioned for him to eat. "Normally you would make a sacrifice to the gods boy, but right now you must be hungry. Nectar and ambrosia may heal a demigod, but it does nothing for the hunger and need for a true meal after being sick."

"So your not going to punish me for me being in your camp?" Naruto shyly asked. He was scared and he knew that unlike her half-brother Hermes, the goddess before him had no problems in ending his life.

Dianna snorted in a dismissal. "Normally you would be healed and placed somewhere safe to go along on your journey. I do not like it when my hunters let one as young as you go untreated or harmed. You are too young to understand and are in my eyes still innocent to the world around you."

"And if I was older..?" He asked.

"Then I would have you either killed, transformed or healed and left to fend for yourself. Luckily for you that wasn't going to happen even if you were older as you are on a quest to find what Hermes lost." Dianna took a sip of nectar as Naruto began to eat his meal with earnest hunger. Not eating for several days other then the food of the gods to heal made a mortal very hungry.

As he ate Dianna studied him. She could sense his immortal blood legacy and noted that he also had something else. Her brother had mentioned that in the east humans had discovered chakra and had learn to use it in their martial arts. But while she had gone to the east in her travels as the goddess of the moon, she never felt chakra like this. It felt off, as if there was a hidden dept within him of power. Power that would make him either a great hero or villain one day. The stuff fox also was interesting as she could not feel anything strange about it... Other then it seemed to be eating and leaving a mess on it's face every time she looked away.

In fact she could swear that it was mocking her. Closing her eyes she rubbed her head as she felt she was getting antsy after the Cadmean vixen, Teumessian fox as the Greeks called it, stole one of her favorite meals items. At least she had some as the rest of her hunt was forced to have less then usually given out amount. She clenched her jaw as the urge to find and kill the monster came over her, but she knew that she could never kill it. She, her brother and their anti giant hunter working together for a few hundred years could not kill it.

"Kyuubi! Stop making faces at her!" Naruto hissed at his friend as the nine tailed fox mocked the goddess by making faces when she wasn't looking.

 **"I know you want to do so too brat. How many can say that they did this to her and got away with it?"**

"Your going to get us killed!"

 **"Go and try on a hunter tunic if your so protective of her."**

"So Naruto, how did you come to the state of Wyoming?" Dianna asked after rubbing out her headache. Naruto blushed at muttered out something that she couldn't hear. "Say that again please, I don't think I understood you."

"...I was kidnapped by a lamina who is my friend who wanted to make me her mate and escaped though the labyrinth with the help of another demigod who showed me the way out." All chatter ended as all the hunters stared at him. Suddenly the hunt was in a fit of giggles at the misfortune of the boy as Dianna made him tell her the full story from beginning to end. When it was over for Naruto he was red with embarrassment as the hunt was trying and failing to breath from laughing too hard.

Rolling her eyes as she also tried to contain her amusement, Artemis had no issue and was rolling in the back of their shared mind in hysterics, Dianna summon her personal stash of cookies for the boy. "Here you go. Cookies made from the goddess of the hearth herself. You can hav-"

Naruto's hungry expression and reaction to the box of cookies made the goddess question her decision to bring them out. Eyeing him like she would one of her hungry wolves she moved the box away from him.

"Now Naruto-"

The goddess twisted her body as the boy tried to tack her to get to the cookies. This lead to several minutes of Naruto tried and failing to get to the cookies and the goddess showing how flexible and determined to not let him take all of her private stash. It finally ended with her sitting on him to prevent him from moving and eating them with him watching with an increasingly angry look. While she was giving a look of indifference, her he mind she was amused by the antics of the boy.

"So you want my cookies Naruto?"

Grrrrr

"Mmmm, they taste so good~. She doesn't make any mistakes when she makes cookies that's for sure."

Grrrrr

"If you ask nicely I may share a crumb with you."

Naruto began to claw at the earth to escape her. Waving a cookie in from of his nose and eyes she continued to mock him

"Doesn't smell _soo_ good? No visible flaws.."

Now Naruto was using his demigods powers to help him escape and steal the cookies from the goddess, but she flared her power to cancel his out.

"You must really want one huh?"

Grrrr

"How about a game? Winner gets the box of cookies and also if you win I will grant you a knife and an archery set."

"...What's the game?"

Grinning she stared him in the eye. "Why the only game that I enjoy. I give you till sunrise tomorrow to avoid me and I hunt you till then. No one other then us in the game, using our skills and no powers at all. You up to it?"

Naruto consisted it. "Swear on the river and yes... After you get up and I finish eating... Also I get a head start."

Dianna's shitting eating grin only matched his as she agreed.

-End flashback-

"Surrender and give me your private stash of Hestia cookies as my prize as promised!"

* * *

 **Hope that you enjoyed this chapter and please review. I will be answering reviews next chapter on any questions you have**

 **So please give me your questions, comments and concerns**

 **review and have a happy Easter and fools day.**


	24. Omake: Naruto gets a job with hades

**A little short story set in-between the first and second book. I couldn't stop thinking about this and thought it was worth doing as it was on my mind for weeks now. Hope you enjoy it**

* * *

Naruto was bored. After everything that has happened over the summer break school seemed really dull and boring. He wanted an adventure like his brother. One where he could travel and see the underworld too so he could meet the plant underworld lady and Hades. He could not remember her name and how to pronounce it, Annabeth said that it would be rude of him no to try, but it was so hard. The letter kept on moving around the paper and whenever he tried to pronounce the wine dudes name or Mr. D, he asked him to never do so again unless he was given warning so the god could block out the murdering of his name.

" _PPPPEERRCCCYYYY!_ I'm bored." He complained to his brother who was studying something called pillow... something. It was sooo boring and Naruto knew that his brother needed to get away from the book. It was dulling his brother and turning him into a dweeb. In his mind Naruto was sure that it was Athena's fault that his brother was studying so hard. It wasn't fair that she was making sure his brother was no fun. "Percy-"

"No Naruto I need to get this assessment done by Monday! Go play with your stuffed animal or something and leave me alone!" Percy snapped at his brother who was trying to get him to play. He was in no mood for Naruto and he had work to do. Naruto stepped back wide-eyed before running off to his mother, lip trembling from the glare his brother sent him. He raced away much to Percy's joy as now the demigod could do some work.

"MAMA!" Naruto cried out to his mother who was reading a magazine. "Percy is not paying attention to me me! I want to lay with him but all he wants to do is study!"

Sally Jackson groaned and wished for strength to deal with her sons. A part of her wondered if Hera had either cursed or blessed her family as the last few days had been hectic. She was tired and all she wished was for the next few hours to be peaceful so she could relax and enjoy her reading. With a sigh of registration, she turned to her child, "Yes honey what do you need?"

"Percy won't play with me!"

"Naruto, sweetie, Percy is studying right now and mommy is trying to relax. Why don't you you do something by yourself like play ninja with your stuffed animal?"

Naruto pouted and Sally smiled at the cuteness he was giving her in her mind. "Kyuubi is in the washer mom. You put him there for his monthly cleaning."

"Mommy forgot sweet heart. But you can find something to do. Like read a book, do a chore, or just take a nap but just ass long as you are quite."

"But mom-"

"No buts. Now move along so I can relax."

Naruto pouted some more before leaving his mom in the dinning room. He stomped passed his brother who was deep reading about some old dude and ethics. Entering his room Naruto wondered what he could do. He could practice is powers but after the even with the Venus fly trap he wasn't in the mood for plant powers. He was grounded from going onto the roof after he had tried to jump off with a cape to glide down like a superhero. The nearby cloud nymph and his mother stopped him just before he took off. Leaning echolocation was a possibility but he was suppose to be quite.

Weapon training was banned in the apartment after his brother smashed a very old vase that had been in the family for several generations. Now he couldn't even practice with toy swords! Blinking, Naruto raced to his toy chest and grabbed his toy bow and arrows. Setting up several targets, Naruto began to work on his aim and technique with the bow. But soon he got bored.

"Sooo Boooorrrrrreeeeddd," The young demigod drooled out as he lay on the floor. There's nothing to do now and I. am. so. bored." Looking at his reflection he wondered if there was anything to do before spotting the painting of the rainbow in the reflection. Racing to his brothers 'secret' money stash place, Naruto grabbed several drachmas and raced out the door to find a rainbow. His mother missed him as she had left the dinning room to take a nap after getting bored with her magazine but not before telling Percy to keep an eye on his brother.

It would be some time before the son of the sea notice that his brother was missing.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow and messages, hear me out. Is there anything to do?" Naruto asked as he looked into the mist of the rainbow. The hose and mist setting made a simple rainbow but for his need it had to do.

The rainbow shimmered and Iris appeared in it and looked at the demigod. "It has been some time since a demigod had requested me by both of my titles."

"Your welcome Lady Iris." Naruto said with a small bow. "But can you please help me? I'm bored and there is nothing to do right now here."

Iris rolled her eyes and looked at him sternly. "I am not a charity worker demigod and I am very busy. Do you think that I have time to help you look for something to do?!"

"But I thought that you would know if anyone needed anything done."

"...Well I do have something... But I don't think that you can do it. Your a little small and young to-" Iris paused as Naruto looked at her with hopeful eyes. With a shake of her head she waved a flyer to land in his hands. "The details are right there. It pays 35 drachmas and tickets to and from where you need to go for the job. But I must warn you that-" Poof "...And he's gone... "

Naruto grinned as he looked over the flyer. It was a simple job, some god wanted a demigod to bathe and play with his dog as it hadn't had the chance to do so for several thousand years. Transport to and from the location for whoever took the job and medic care if injured. Free food that will not entrap... The details weren't all that important to Naruto. He did a pet wash several years ago with dogs from the shelter and it was so much fun playing with them.

'And a godly dog has to be even more fun!' He thought with excitement as he turned off the hose. Pressing the symbol on the paper he felt himself moving to what the demigod thought was his destination as it was similar to what Hermes did to him, only colder. Blinking his eyes, Naruto glanced around as he stood in the middle of a reverse color throne room of the gods. He missed seeing a figure in the background until the god cleared his throat. Naruto jumped into the air and landed on his rear.

"Don't scare me like that!" Naruto grunted out as he rubbed his rear.

"I will do whatever I like to demigod as this is my domain." The man said as he sat on his throne. Naruto mentally named him dark n' broody as the dude was covered in the darkness and seemed to be brooding over something. "So, who are you and why are you taking this job? No hero has agreed to to it for hundreds of years ever since the last one had to be rehabilitated."

"So I would be the first right?" Dark n' Broody blinked in confusion as he stared at the mortal in front of him. Did he not understand him that this job was dangerous? Nodding his head he winced as the demigod cheered. "Take that Percy! No else has the guts to do this!"

After making sure he could hear the god leaned forward to look the demigod in the eye. "No one has the guts as you put it as they aren't as stupid as you are-" "HEY!" "And they would not make my home a place to cheer and shout."

"Why?" Naruto asked in confusion, while the green flames and dark walls were slightly unnerving, the guy in front of him seemed like a cool guy. "Is it because you look like you have been living in a hole for gods know how long and haven't gotten a tan? My mom said that everyone needs a bit of sunlight as it's good for you but in small amounts."

The god flexed his jaw and developed a small irradiation to the brat in front of him. "Do you know who I am?"

Naruto scratched his head as he looked at the man. "...Nope."

"What are they teaching the mortals up there?" The man softly spoke as naruto had to strain his ears to hear him. Standing up, the man walked forward so he was int he light better. "Now do you know who I am?"

"Of course I do-" The god smiled before having it fall and the boy went on. "-Your the god of Emos, brooding and Ninjas!"

...

Far way in a hidden valley in California demigods were racing around as an earthquake caused by a loud roar of aggravation struck the city. Taking it as a sign, the children of the gods went on a fast and spent several days trying to appease the gods for whatever they did wrong in the last few days.

...

"Wow your loud." Naruto deadpanned at the now visibly stunned and irritated god. "Can I do the job now?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because your too young. My wife would murder me if I did so and I need someone to be able to deal with my pet without becoming food."

"It can't be that hard. I bet that I can do such an amazing job that you pay me extra!" Naruto declared with pried. "In fact you will be telling the other gods on what I was able to do if my name is't Naruto!"

'Oh no, if I let him near... By order I could take millions of years to reform!' "While I nod for your enthusiasm I think it best if you went- WHERE DID THE KID GO!"

* * *

"Thanks for leading me to his pet miss Fury, I thought I would never start with how that guy was trying to get me to drop the job. Is he Hades's janitor or something?"

 _Snort_ "No... he is just upset with all the filing he had to fix after Hermes came over and booby-trapped his filing rooms." As she lead the boy towards where he was meant to go, the youngest fury wondered why her boss would let such a young demigod go near the guardian of the underworld. "You have everything yes? to clean and play with the dog?"

"Yep." Naruto lifted his bag full of what he picked out to work with the dog. "I can't wait to get started. I love dogs."

"Not this one you aren't. He hasn't got the best personality and hates baths. Comes with the job." Tisiphone wished that she didn't have to deal with this demigod as he was irrationing and so... sunny. 'Why did I have to go first to the lunch room today?'

 _Arhooo!_

"Doggy!"

"Wait! Slow down!" Tisiphone called out as Naruto raced ahead to get close to the 'doggy.' The fury cursed as she followed, wings heaving as she followed after the quick moving boy.

Cerberus pawed the earth as he waited for that nice girl to come back and play with him. His heads took turns watching the ferry leave back to the top world and the spirits that came off. His tail wagged back and forth and his left head howled again for the blonde girl. Then a new scent filled his noses and his ears perked up.

"Doggy!"

Cerberus's tail began to wag his tail as he heard the sound of footsteps and yellow hair came his way. He was so excited that he did not understand why the girl was coming from the one mother said not to chew. Cerberus heads tweaked to the sides as the scent of the mortal reached his noses. Why was the girl smelling like a boy?

Cerberus watched as the boy smelling girl looking mortal come to a stop in front of him with confusion. Why was there no running and screaming? He loved playing tag with mortals and the treat he got afterwards... They always vanished before he was done playing.

"...Big dog." Naruto deadpanned as he looked at the large dog in front of him. He was thinking that dark n' brooding dude was wanting him to deal with a normal dog, not the awesomely large three headed dog laying there. His eyes shone like stars as Naruto looked at the dog he was being played to clean and bath. "I'm Naruto what's your name?"

 _Arf?_

Naruto laugh as the noses of the monster tickled him. Tisiphone watched as the guardian of the underworld interacted with Naruto as the boy held onto the middle neck.

'I am not getting paid enough for this shit.'

...

"NO! STOP, HEEL!" Naruto yelled as the Cerberus raced though the streets of LA bulldozing traffic as it raced. Naruto held onto the leash with all his might as the giant dog ran. Cops chased the duo as Naruto tired to hang on.

"BAD DOGGY!" Sparks flew as the bronze shield Naruto was using as a board scraped a squad car as the monster jumped over it, Naruto following. The reason he was being pulled at 65 mph though LA? The three headed dog got to excited when Naruto brought out the leash.

The streets burned as multiple car wrecks littered the path as the dog moved towards somewhere away from the entrance of the underworld. Naruto curse with all the bad words he knew as he ducked to avoid some giant drool. The leash chafted his hands as the dog did a sharp turn and finally exited the city. The demigod cried as he was sure he was going to hear about the damage the dog caused to the city.

'I can't wait to tell Kyuubi when I get home.' The young demigod though as he felt the dog slow down near a stream. "You down running now boy?"

The monster dog waved its tail and barked. Reaching into the satchel, he brought out extra large dog treats and tossed them to each head.

"Your not so bad you know that right? You just wanted to get out of that place huh?" He asked amused as the dog began to roll in the grass. Walking over he began to rub the dogs belly. Cerberus paused in its actions before thumping the ground with one leg, tounges hanging as the mortal rubbed him. "Who's a good dog?"

"Hey! Step away from that monster!"

Naruto and Cerberus blinked and looked up to see several boys armed with golden spears standing around them on horseback.

"Shut it Jason! I'm the commanding officer not some snot nose brat!" Naruto took note as the one who called out to him seemed to shrink back while gritting his teeth. "You there, boy! What is your name and why is it you are with this monster?"

Another voice spoke up from near the collar of the Cerberus could be seen. 'Um, sir, this isnt just any monster. It's the one that guards the underworld."

Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah, I was hired by old brood face to play with his dog and bathe him! Now who are you?"

"My family's forefather hired you? I doubt it very much as the gods would never have allowed such destructive behavior happen. Pluto would have had one of us take the job, not you!"

"Sir, I think he is telling the truth."

"Prosperous! The brat here is too young to do it and last I checked there was no recruits after that attack last week lead by a rogue child of Mars!"

Naruto rolled his eyes as the group began a heated debate over what to do. He could sense they were demigod of course, their words were very clear at that but he didn't know them. Perhaps a rogue group that found a hidden cache of enchanted gold? The one called Jason seemed important somehow and a part of Naruto's blood was boiling at his sight. Cerberus watched with bored eyes before moment could its eyes.

 _Cat!_

With no warning Cerberus raced after the car with the acceleration of a race car. Naruto and the group of rogue demigods cried out in shock as the dog darted betweenthe horses, Naruto being dragged behind with his leg trapped by the leash. Cerberus didn't listen for the cries to stop as he gave chase to his brother who wasn't as happy to be chased by his canine sibling. The massive lion was in high gear to avoid his brothers triple tounge bath.

Jason and the rest of the Roman demigods watched as the unknown demigod disappeared in a dust cloud. As he did Jason was sure he would meet the demigod again.

Unfortunately for Jason his horse chose to buck and he landed in the middle of Cerberus shit.

...

Hades was crying as he looked over the bills for the damage caused by the demigod on the world above and the underworld. His brother was going to be in a pissy mood as the Cerberus wasn't meant to leave the underworld. To make it worse the Greek had met Jason Grace and the rest of the patrol of Roman demigods!

Groaning he wished that he didn't give that flyer to Iris to deliver. It was meant for a more mature hero or some minor immortal. Not some brat, no matter how entertaining.

"...and three thousand for the production of new cars for the LAPD..."

Naruto was right, this wasn't going to something he could hide from the gods. And wish how happy he was to take the job the god was sure to try and bribe him to stay away for as long as possible.

"Sir, the wine god's grape fields are destroyed by the Cerberus when it was chasing the N-"

'I hate this job.'

* * *

 **And that's it. A new chapter will be up by late Sunday. Until the have fun everyone!**


	25. Chapter 24

**I really am sorry this is nearly a full week late. But here is chapter 24 and I hope you all like it. I hope that your minds are all set for a chapter of 95% Naruto and Diana/Artemis. Now I really would like you all to review this chapter and details are down below. Enjoy  
**

* * *

Zoe and the rest of the hunt waited for their mistress to finish with her game. The mood around the camp was of amusement of the idea that a youngster like Naruto could stand a chance playing a game with their mistress. Bets over how long, how and where Diana would defeat the boy. Coins, blankets and various trinkets were moved around as they all waited for the result of his demise.

But for now Zoe was enjoying one of her favorite past times, making storybooks for children while drinking tea. An old style tea from the ninth century of various herbs and a hint of honey had help her to relax for many years and no one got in the way of her tea time. The last time that someone tried she tied them to a raft, covered them in nectar and honey, unleashed a swarm of fire ants and set the boat onto open water. Artemis had to run interference with Poseidon and Hades after that event as the one who died for ruining Zoe's tea time was their granddaughter.

As for the storybooks, she enjoyed entertaining young mortals with her tells of adventures and making them up so that she could bring a little light in times of darkness. She loved doing it even if she had to deal with Apollo's constant flirting and attempts to sway her into becoming a full time writer. She enjoyed her work in the hunt too much to be a full time writer. Ironically, Aphrodite was a fan of her work and promised to reduce the annoyance to the hunt for autograph copies of her romance/tragedies novels.

Looking up to the sky, Zoe frowned as the sky was slowly beginning to lighten up as the night ended and the day began.

'Be safe my goddess.' She prayed in her head as she lifted her tea cup to her lips. It was to her complete surprise that a crackling sound came from her cup and the contents in it fell onto her lap making her scream in pain and shock. Her sisters and her looked at the ruin remains of the cup in horror as it was one Artemis had crafted during an event only a decade ago.

"What does this mean?" A random hunter asked as she handed Zoe a towel to dry herself.

Zoe gave her an uneasy smile. "I don't know. This has never happened before... Perhaps I was holding it too tightly or the ceramics gave way."

As the rest of the hunt relaxed and slowly went back to waiting, Zoe was in a deep train of thought. She knew something was wrong but she could not but her finger on the cause. Saying a prayer for her mistress as that was all she could do, she tried to relax... only to see the blasted fox taking her notebook!

"GET BACK HERE! GIRLS IT"S BACK! KILL IT!"

...

Diana stared hard at the boy she had trapped. He was against the cliff wall with smooth rocks faces on the sides of him and her blocking the only way out. Yet he was acting as if he had her trapped. The cocky smile of his almost made her pause until she noticed something.

With a sneer she prepared herself to jump. "I must tip my head my to your thinking boy but did you really think that simple coverup of leaves would hide your pit trap?"

Naruto's eyes widen as the goddess leapt into the air over his trap. As she came down she mental signed as the hunt was over, even if it was harder than what she was used to it was still over ans she won again. That was until the ground gave way from under her. The comical look that was plastered on her face as the ground disappeared made Naruto wish he had a camera. Peering into the pit from the lip he was standing on let him see the goddess laying flat on her back with spirals around her eyes from the fall.

"Oi! I thought that you saw my trap but you went into it anyway. Why is that?" Naruto asked with confusion/concern. He didn't want to be responsible for her having to reform herself. Hearing a groan, he slowly inched his way around the pit so that he could vacate the area before she woke up. He was almost to solid ground and safety when he heard a rumble. It was only do to slipping that he avoided the blast of steam from the pit that carried the now awake and screeching goddess high in the air. He winced as the goddess landed hard on the cliff side and realized that she was going to make him hurt even more once she had her hands on him.

With that thought in mind the demigod raced away from the area as fast as his legs could muster. As he ran he made note of the terrain and slowly made his next plan to avoid the goddess. He knew that he stood no chance. He knew that she was the hunt incarnate with thousands of years of experience to recall. There was no one is myth or any story he knew of anyone avoiding her when she was on her hunt.

He didn't care.

He was going to be the first one to say he challenged the hunt and won. Yes she was taking the game lightly before and he had taken her by surprise several times but he knew that the goddess was now going to bring her A game and end it before time was up. Let her bring it! He was Naruto Jackson and he wasn't going to let her win! He was going to spit on fate's collective face and change everything! He was going to do the impossible!

He was Naruto Jackson, dattebayo!

Spying a cave and prints he got another idea that would get him into so much trouble. 'But so worth it.'

Acting quickly he wiped away the prints leading to the cave and made sure he left his own prints leading to the entrance and slightly beyond then hightailed it to hide in the reeds. After several minutes went by and a shadow began to move in the forest. Naruto almost missed it but as he was preparing to sneeze but he held it in as the goddess was marching towards the cave, bow drawn and ready for use, a furious expression on her face that promised great physical harm to the one that harmed her pride and ego. Naruto bite his lip as he tried to suppress his giggle as she entered the cave.

'5...4...3...2...1-'

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Diana raced out of the cave as the grizzly that owned it gave chase with an arrow up it's butt and pissed off from the rude awakening. Naruto watched as the goddess avoided the bear as best she could as she was not in a position to fend it off after the night she was having. Being limited to the physical capabilities of a twenty-five year old female without powers was taxing her sanity as she was losing to a boy that had yet to reach his tenth year!

She severally hoped no one was recording this episode of her life and knew that this could be do to her slacking off on her practice as a huntress. Diana and Artemis knew that Nemesis was punishing her though Naruto, but that did not mean that the minor goddess was going to get off for having a child best her in her game! The goddess of the hunt swore that the next hunt she went on was to see how many arrow could Nemesis's bike could take before it had to go to the shop.

As she ducked under a swing of one of the bear's paws she watched as her target once more raced away, this time following the river with a length of vine around his body. Quickly knocking the bear out she gave chase once more and readied her bow. Taking aim she watched as the arrow's fight rang true... And watched with a twitch in her eye as he fell down on his face in the river by accident and avoid her arrow. Suppressing the feeling to scream at the unfairness of the game she readied another arrow, only for him to disappear around the bend.

"Heh heh... Bawh ha ha ha! I will get you demigod! I will make you suffer for this! Your screams will make the sinners in the field of punishment seem like whimpers of frighten children! I will make you knee at my feet and beg for mercy as I slowly skin you alive! I'll-"

'She's going to kill me!' Naruto's heart pounded as he tried to stay away from the huntress. As he raced away from the bow wielding goddess who had clearly started to lose it, Naruto wondered if it was a good Idea to have Kyuubi make changes to her tent. He did say that he could do so with a little help from a friend as she was no friend of the hunt and she owed the hunt some pain and humiliation.

Shaking his head to clear it he was barely able to avoid the goddess's fist from being introduced to his face. But the glancing blow sent him to the grown where the goddess was quick to capitalize on her chance. She pushed him to the ground and quickly forced him into submission. Seeing no way out naruto took a chance and headbutted her, breaking her nose and confusing her into let go as the ichor dripped down her face. Naruto went on the attack and the two struggled on the muddy shoreline as mud began to cover their bodies and clothes began to give way.

It was soon that naruto stopped fighting and closed his eyes much to Diana's confusion. "Why dis you stop?"

"Umm...err...ah.." Naruto stammered as he tried to avoid looking at the goddess, even if it meant that she once more had the advantage.

A tick mark formed on Diana's brow as she wondered why he looked so uneasy to stare at her. "Spit it out boy!"

"...Your clothes..."

'My top?' Glancing down she shirked as her body was showing more skin then what she would ever wear and it was barely covering her bits. She jumped off the boy and began to reorganize her cloths only to find several critters and gotten in them and were... You can just imagine guys as she would burn this book if I wrote it in here.

...

Kyuubi snickered as he placed a air-horn trap in the mouth of the bear of Artemis's tent in amusement. He was enjoying himself too much but he was a fox and fox's were natural tricksters at heart. It wasn't for kicks that myths called them agents/makers of chaos. he was finished prepping her bed with itching powder, relabeling her creams with other bottles. Her nectar he laced with laxatives and food with hot chilly, along with mixing some 'special' music to listen to to the hot tub. To top it all off he made sure to leave a calling card of Hermes hidden so that he would not be blamed for the ensuring chaos.

As he finished his work his mate barked out a warning that he needed to hurry up. Kyuubi rolled his eyes at her worry as he cleaned up after himself. As he did so he noticed something off with one of the artifacts in the tent. Walking over to the stag he looked at the neck. There was a hairline, barely visible line that if it wasn't for being trapped in a seal due to ninja he may have never noticed.

 **"What do we have here?"** He asked as he twisted the head. Looking inside his eyes widened and a shit eating grin crossed his face.

...

Naruto awoke with a wince as his head bounced on some rocks. He was being dragged back to camp by the huntress, who wore an indifferent look on her face as she was busy chatting with her counterpart on the hunt and both were in agreement that while it was the most aggravating hunt they have had in to long of a time, they were both at odds on what to do to punish Naruto for the humiliation they went though.

For Diana, as a roman goddess she was all for making him suffer for what had happened as he was too young to be trusted to keep his mouth shut that he lead her on a chase for several hours. She thought that several hours working on sharpening arrow heads was a perfect punishment and motivation for him to get better. While he lacked proper discipline and his techniques were rather basic in nature, Diana was sure that given time he would be a fine demigod of considerable tactics and may reach his dream of becoming a ninja demigod. She thought that an assassin suited him as even the empire employed them to quell rebellions and remove threats silently. The silence blade preserves the peace after all.

Artemis was another matter. She was amused and thankful it was her counterpart that was the one humiliated and not her. For her it was a breath of fresh air that the game didn't end so fast as it was rather boring doing almost the same hunts over and over again over the years. She was proud of Naruto as he showed that he was adaptable and was willing to pick and chose his fights instead of rushing to conclusions like some fool. He acted like a true predator, not some weak and feeble prey that could only run and hide like some rabbit. No, Naruto acted like a hunter who's only chance in defeating a larger more experienced predator was to change the rules and make the playing field lean towards his advantages.

The issue was on how to express how they felt about the match as Naruto lost just before time was up. It wasn't her proudest moment of victory as the poor boy was black and blue from the beat down that happened when she noticed him rolling on the ground laughing at her attempts to remove a rather large trout from under her tunic. A bear would hopefully enjoy the fish after she got it out and flung it out of sight.

Naruto was unaware of her internal debate and was thinking of ways to escape her grip. A sudden urge made him think of a simple why he could get her to release him, if only for a moment. "Umm, excuse me?"

Diana glanced at the boy she was dragging. "What is it?"

"I have to go pee."

Diana and Artemis blinked their eyes at the demigod. Did he really think that they would let him go to use a tree? A chance he would probably use to escape? "No."

"But I really have to go."

"You should have gone sooner." The huntress wondered if human children were granted the ability to use the puppy look as a natural defense against the titans and gods.

"Please."

"I said no boy. You can wait until we get back to camp and I will have you watch as I eat the cookies in front of you slowly for your use of that herd of Bison."

"Last I checked I could use the Odyssey for an idea on escaping you."

"The Odyssey did not include the use of bison but with sheep. there is also the fact that he did not use the sheep to attack the monster and escape in the chaos."

"I used what I could... And I thought it was funny."

"That you nearly got yourself killed and injured me until the game was over!?"

"Well you weren't looking and I still need to go pee."

"...No..."

"...Is it because I used shit in that trap?" Diana's eyebrow twitched as the boy began to list the traps she had been a victim of with a fury. She began to think that this boy was doing his best to piss her off so she could release him.

She gave him a smile that contained no sense of joy and stared into his eyes. "Shut. Up."

"...I still need to go..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Please?"

"No."

Naruto scrunched up his face and looked at the goddess hard. "I NEED TO GO NOW!"

Started at the look and tone, she released him. Naruto quickly went to a tree and unzipped his pants and let out a steady stream of piss. As for the goddess, she turned away once she heard the sound of Naruto relieving himself. When the sound ended and she was about to turn around around when he yelled at her to not look. To make sure she didn't Naruto yelled that if she did all of the members of the Greek would would know she was a pervert who took pleasure at looking at virgin boys.

She wasn't having a good morning. As soon as Naruto was finished, the goddess flashed them to the camp as she was though with walking. Upon arriving, she noticed that her hunters were gone. Concerned, she reached out with her powers to see where they were and their state of mind. With a groan, she discovered that they were after the same fox that stole their meal from before.

Dragging the protesting boy, Diana tied him to the stake and went to her tent to take a nap. The game was once the hunt returned and she wanted to sleep off the events of the game.

 **"Psst, Naruto!"** Kyuubi hissed as he slowly moved out of the underbrush. **"We're all set up here... How was the game?"**

Naruto grinned at his friend. "It was fun," he answered in a low voice so the goddess would not over hear. "How long until?"

 **"We have ten minutes before the hunters comeback..."** A screech of outrage and a flash of light from the tent of the goddess made the nine tailed fox pause. **"And now at least thirty with her going aver her brother for the pranks in her tent."**

"I do hope she doesn't harm him too much. It would be a terrible shame if he faded from her rage." Naruto spoke with a tone that did not match his face as Kyuubi finished releasing him from the ropes. "And now for our exit. But first, the cookies."

 **"No worries."** Kyuubi passed naruto a silver bag. **"Got them all in here with the stink cookies your brother made in their place. Plus a little extra insurance for blackmailing her."**

"...Please don't say you stole her panties." Naruto deadpanned as they fled the camp, racing away towards their mission goal. The traveler for all his jerkiness, had given him a compass that pointed towards the jar and it was dead south of the hunter's camp and moving towards the coast at a steady rate.

Kyuubi flicked his ears in annoyance. **"Of course not... I stole her panties and stash of porn."**

Their shared laughter filled the park as they got away.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it? Review then and show your appreciation.**

 **Why should you?**

 **For the next chapter I am taking ideas from you the readers on who Naruto will face to get closer to the jar.**

 **So give me you ideas of what monsters he will face or enemy demigods he will face.**

 **Give me your ideas in a review or even a pm, but reviews are more fun to read as you can send details though the pms.**

 **(Plus I would like to see if I can get more than 25 reviews in a single chapter.)**

 **Also there will be a poll coming shortly after this chapter is posted for Percy.**

 **So review and enjoy the day.**

 **May the four be with you until the revenge of the fifth everyone!**


	26. Chapter 25

Hope that your all excited for here is chapter 25

* * *

 ***KNOCK KNOCK***

 **"Is this thing on? Can you see me?... No? Must have the device on the wrong setting."**

 **...**

 _ **Hisss**_ **Now?"**

 **...**

 **"Damm it all to the pit!" *Crash***

 **"So sorry that you all can't see me but I do hope you can listen. It's me, Kyuubi with a public service announcement. After the events of last chapter me and Naruto are in a bit of a pickle with two enraged god and goddess after us along with this fellow who is the reason that the god of- One moment please-"**

 _ **BOOM!**_

 **"I told you that C4 laced with sliver wasn't going to work demigod! Get off me you stupid fox!"  
**

 **YIP!**

 **"Where was I, oh yeah. Myself and the beautiful vixen are in the middle of a game of hide and seek using C4 with our pet Naruto-"**

 **"%*^^$(!"**

 **"That was him, he is such a wonderful pet. It was hard potting training him but a spray bottle works wonders after a while. So far there has been no accidents for several years going. I'm so proud of him."**

 **"FUCK YOU KYUUBI!"**

 **"Where was I, oh yes, we are in the middle of a mine field jungle gym with a hybrid child of the gods and his army of** **Meliai armed with C4... WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY DOES HE HAVE A ROCKET LAUNCHER!?"**

 _ **"DIE!"**_

 **"I will have to get back to later but don't worry, me and the kit will be fine so enjoy this chapter, all about his brother. Cheers"**

 **-Click-**

* * *

Percy contently took a bite of the cooked seaweed that was handed to him in bliss. He never knew how good fish tasted as whenever he tried he felt sick and betrayal come over him, but his new companion knew how to make it taste so good that he forgot he was supposed to hate it. He signed as his belly gurgled with joy at the taste of food after having to convert sea water into drinking water for his fellow demigod. Glancing at Annabeth he rolled his eyes as she had a look of aggravation crossed with the need to barf.

"Are you going to get off him now?" The daughter of Athena hissed as she stared at their companion. Percy tied to avoid her gaze as the child of war tried again to get their new partner to let go of him. He didn't understand why Annabeth wanted to get their new cook to let go.

"...No...Comfy..." Came the soft voice of the target of Annabeth's anger. Percy gulped as an aura of fire appeared around Annabeth as her rage began to boil over. It only got even worse as the tunic slipped off the shoulder, reviling the upper part of their companion's breast.

Percy raised his hands as Annabeth lifted an oar into the air "Now Annabeth it's not my fault!"

 _BAM!_

Annabeth humphed as Percy's body draped other the side of the raft with a basket ball sized lump on his head. 'Jerk.'

"Why did you do that to husband?" Annabeth blushed as she stared in frustration at her only female companion and rival. Percy had found her when he was captured by the monster Scylla when they made the run though the entrance to the sea of monsters.

-Flash back-

"SHIT!" Percy yelled as he was lifted into the air, Riptide falling into the sea below. The backpack dug into his shoulders as the mouth lifted him towards wherever the monster lived in the cliffs. Percy wasn't looking forward to knowing what would happen if Scylla figured out he was the son of the one who turned her into a monster.

'Then again I'm not sure that her reacting like Medusa did when we first met would be good for my health.' Percy thought with a shiver at the memory of the snaked hair lady groping his butt when they faced off. Killing her was so worth the effort and threatening Grover with her severed head after he took it too far teasing him. Struggling to free himself Percy felt the upward motion shift. Glancing over his shoulder the son of the sea paled in fear as the caver loomed ever so closer with flashes of the long worm like maws flashed in and out to attack the ship below.

As the darkness claimed him, Percy felt the familiar weight of Anaklusmos in his pocket. A rock hit is head and he knew no more.

Waking up Percy was happy to find himself not in front of Charon's Desk on his way to see his uncle. Shifting his weight he noted three things. One, his limbs were bonded with seaweed with shirt missing. Next was that he was in a brightly lit chamber underwater somewhere. And finally there was a cute girl laying on his exposed torso staring at him with glittering eyes.

"Ay! Your awake! Mama said that your special and different than the rest of the prey she brings up to eat with me. I'm Krinon, what's your name? Don't tell me I want to guess. It's Grease, no Todd right?"

"Aaaah?" Percy drawled out in confusion at the rapid fire pace the girl gave him. Looking at her hair that was the color of red seaweed he guess she was a nymph of some sort. "No, my name isn't either of those."

Krinon pouted. "Aw, I thought they made more sense than the usual playmates mom brings up for me. There was Don't-kill-me, Stay-way, Dear-god-someone-help-me and my favorite was the last one who called himself a son of Athena. Mom let him go after he did this really cool trick with his neck with a rock! His head even bent at an angle I didn't know humans could do before..."

'Those aren't even names.' He thought as the girl went on about all the friends she had made and how her mother made a really great meat dish after they always ran away or had to leave. Percy shivered as she told him about the one time she had twin girls over and they were both scared about her collection of dresses.

"Yeah they were all blue in the face, I wonder why as I thought everyone could breathe o\under water so I joined in before blacking out. Mom said that they won and left as they were need to help prepare dinner. They were nice too."

'She's mental.'

"Your the first one mom has allowed to sleep with me under water you know." Krinon spoke softly as she cuddled closer to him. "I always wanted someone who I could relate to as no one has ever been able to say with me for so long. They always left me and mama said that you are different."

Percy blinked as he felt something slither up his leg. His mouth dropped as several tentacles wrapped themselves around his body to embrace him. Oddly he found this semi-pleasurable as they worked their way around him. Before he could ask what was happening Krinon kissed him deeply, her tongue entering his mouth and searching every part of his mouth. His eyes began to swirl as the lack of oxygen made him begin to see dark spots.

"Krinon dear you need to let the poor thing breathe." A mature voice echoed though the darkness of Percy's oxygen deprived brain. He gasped when Krinon released him fro the deadly kiss she had given him and looked to see who had spoken.

"Scylla." He whispered in fear and awe. The monster smiled softly as her six mouths hovered in the shadows behind her that stemmed from behind her head. If not for the boils on her body and the multiple mouths Percy would have said that she was insanely beautiful. She moved though the water unnaturally showing her connection to water as a former true nymph towards him.

"That is my name yes young demigod," She softy spoke as a hand traced his cheek. Percy swallowed hard as one of her fingers lingered a little too long on his lips. "You look like your father, but I can see where your biological parent traits are. Poseidon never really had such beautiful lips like yours when he courted me in the day. You will make my daughter very happy one day."

"Mother~"

"Hush darling. Tell me demigod, do you know the reason why I look like this?" She asked him after sending Krinon off to get something for Percy to eat.

"You courted my father and Amphitrite cursed you by placing poison in your bathwater?" He answered ask best he could to avoid stuttering. He could feel her power over the water as usually he could control water, but the water here was ignoring him.

Scylla snorted and leaned back, crossing her arms. "Close but not right. You see, we were just friends and he was helping me get the attention of Glaucus and his wife discovered his meeting of me. Enraged she went to Circe and together they made a poisonous potion to punish me. They poured it into the water we are in right now and were I am trapped to remain. I was pregnant at the time so it did not affect me as strongly as they hoped as you can see but it did prevent my daughter here from being born for many years. Being trapped here I was forced to take action in order to protect her and myself."

Percy was quiet as he listened. "So that is why..."

"I kill sailors? Yes, tell me, what kind of mother let's their child starve to death when they have the means to feed them? I may be judged as a monster for my actions and looks, but I am a mother and I will do whatever it takes to protect her. But I need your help."

"My help?" Percy asked with suspicion

"Yes my help," mocked the monster as she glared at him. "By the divines I thought that children of the sea god didn't get swimmers ear but I guess I was wrong."

"HEY!"

She continued as if he didn't interrupt her. "As I was saying, I need a favor and it's for your best interest that you listen to me. If you help me with this task I will aid in your escape from the sea of monsters. Before you question me, answer this, how do you think you'll escape the sea once your done here and where you want to go young demigod?"

"... What is it you want?"

Scylla waved her hands and the seaweed binding him to the floor unwrapped themselves around his limbs. "What I want is simple. I'm tired of this life and wish to pass on and face judgement for my actions. But I cannot move on without knowing that my daughter is safe. Considering that you are the first person to make here alive in so long I think you are the best for the task. Therefore, I humbly ask you to take my daughter away from this place and live her life free and not chained here like some pet attack animal of the gods."

Percy found his mouth dry even while he was underwater. Before he could answer he paused. Was it alright of him to do this? To help her, a monster, take her own life by taking the one thing that has kept her alive for so long? Percy thought of his own mother and how she sacrificed her own happiness for his sake and his brother by marrying Gabe. Scylla fidgeted by rubbed her head and Percy idly wondered how she avoid her... He stop it at there. "I'll...I'll do it."

Percy was unprepared for the hug that came from the joyful monster. '"Oh thank you! Thank you!" She cried out as she held him tightly.

"MMPH MMMRMM!"

"Oh yes, I forgot, what is your name?" She asked releasing him. Percy stated at her beaming face and wondered if the warm feeling was do to a change of water temperature or something inside of him.

"His name is Hubby mama!" Called out Krinon as she swam back in.

"I doubt it honey. Let him give us his real name, not the one you think it is."

"Aw... But I like the name Hubby."

-Flashback end-

When he was released Krinon helped him find Annabeth who was floating on a the emergency boat they had stolen from the cruise ship and had been floating unconsciousness for several hours. Krinon was upset that 'Hubby' wanted to find her and was determined to make sure he fell for her and not the [censored] female [censored] Demigoddess, but was willing to be polite to her in order to appease her future husband.

Now, as Percy laid on the boat knocked out, the two females were staring down in order to stake their claim on the demigod between them. For Annabeth she didn't know why she felt so possessive of Percy but she chalked it up to her oath she took to Chiron and knew that if the monster girl got her tentacles on Percy it would bad for her...

Annabeth shook her head. 'For the world, not me!'

"Why do want Hubby? Your parents are enemies yes?" Krinon asked as she crossed her arms, making her blossoming chest that much larger to intimate her rival.

"He's not your Hubby!" Growled out Annabeth as she tried not to stare at the other girl's chest. Just how did she get them so big? "And for your information, we are just friends and just because our parents are rivals doesn't mean that we can be close."

"So your behaving like Romeo and-"

"NO!"

"Well then you have no reason for me not to go after him."

"I will not let him get hooked up with some monster's daughter who uses her looks to get what she wants like a bitch! Percy-"

Krinon slapped a tentacle against the water's surface."You take that back!"

"Make me slut!" Annabeth spat out before getting splashed with water. "You freak!"

"Only because the gods made me one. Like your perverted whore of a mother!"

"She is not a whore!"

"Yes she is! How did you come to be if your her daughter huh? She has to have sex somehow!"

"I was created in her mind!"

"So your just as perverted as her but made form her perverted fantasizes about sex."

"Grrrrr."

"How boring, growling like the bitch you are. Now be a good doggy and stay on your side of the boat so I can have a little fun with my future husband." Krinon finished before placing Percy's head in between her breasts. "There you go Hubby, some nice pillows for your head to lie on."

Annabeth was sure she snapped a tooth from the force she was exerting on her teeth. Fingering her knife she tied to imagine slitting the girl's neck in front of her and having a nice meal from the remains. She could not understand why she wanted her off Percy and it was infuriating her to the extreme. 'Once this quest is done I am going to train him to pay attention to me and no one else. It should be me! not her, me!'

Before the daughter of wisdom could open her mouth the boat was rocked with the impact of a man landing with crazy long white hair. Pe4rcy woke with a start as the boat began to fill with water. "What happened?!"

"He happened!" Annabeth snapped as she eyed the man who laid in their raft knocked out. "Where in Hades did he come from?"

Krinon pointed. "There."

The two demigods blinked and turned their head to see an island in the distance. Percy, summoned his powers and turned the boat towards the land. perhaps they could repair it there and finished the quest to save Grover or make a new one. Anyway, they were all tired of water everywhere and wished for some nice dry land.

"Know which island that is?" Percy asked as the boat sped though the water.

Krinon nodded. "Circe's island."

* * *

Athena stormed towards the pink monstrosity of a temple with her rival in tow. Well, if one can call being knocked out with a blow to the head and being dragged though the streets like a piece of meat and having one's head hit every pot hole and raised stone. The reason for her mood you ask? She had discover her daughter having a lover's quarrel over the son of Posiden and had confronted her rival about it. He had no idea and wasn't about to head over to the goddess of love's temple after his wife discovered his time with said goddess last Tuesday.

"Aphrodite! Where are you!" The goddess of war roared as she stomped into the temple, only to blush as she noticed the state of undress of owner of the temple. Athena quickly span around. "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

"Why should I Athena?" The goddess of love stated as she poured herself a drink. "This is my territory and your entrance could have been taken as a threat if I had no idea on why you interrupted my fun with a lad I found in Iowa."

Athena fumed as she waited for Aphrodite to put on something. Glaring at her, Aphrodite finally placed a blue robe on and sat down on a beanbag. Athena could not understand why she sat in a bean bag but did not want to know the answer even when her detective side of her wanted to know. "What did you do to Perseus Jackson and my daughter?"

"Perabeth? Nothing other than a budding romance between the two why?"

Athena glowed in victory. "So you admit to the crime?"

"What crime?" Aphrodite asked in true confusion. What did she do that she didn't do?

"You placed my daughter in a love triangle with the boy and a monster!" Athena snapped annoyed with the goddess. If she wasn't so upset the look on Aphrodite's face would have been a high light of her week.

Aphrodite's face turned serous. "Tell me everything."

* * *

And so Percy meets the toad sage! Hope this chapter was worth waiting for and review everyone


End file.
